High Flying Above Hollywood Hills
by superstarellie
Summary: Rory’s a Hollywood superstar and Logan’s a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they’ll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next… Completed.
1. Part 1 ‘Lukey’s Taylor Zen Part 2’

_Ok, so this is set 5 years after the season 5 finale. (For a summary of who is where and what has gone on, please see the end of this chapter) Please review and enjoy….. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Part 1 'Lukey's Taylor Zen Part 2'**

"Hello" Rory had the phone held between her shoulder and her ear so she had her 2 hands free to pack her suitcase, again. Over the years Rory had become accustomed to talking on the phone at the same time as doing countless other things, packing being the main one.

"Hello, its Levi" a little boys voice spoke quietly on the other end of the phone

"Oh, Hey Levi baby its me Mommy," Rory smiled as she heard Levi's voice

"Guess what?" Levi was just as excited, as Rory was to hear her voice

"Honey, is your dad there?" Rory would have loved to have stood and talked to Levi for hours, but, she had a plane to catch and she was already very late

"Me and Dylan are finger-painting with Benny" Levi said as if ignoring his moms request to talk to his father

"Well, isn't that nice sweetie, is your daddy there?" Rory asked again, trying to sound as polite as possible, although when you are this late its very hard not to sound rushed.

"Erm, I'll pass the phone to Dylan, bye mommy, I love you" Levi said happily, realising his mom didn't have the time to talk

"No, Levi, Honey, is your Daddy….. There?" Rory begged, she loved Dylan too and obviously wanted t talk to him, but her main priority right now was to talk to Logan

"Hey Mommy" Dylan said happily as he collected the phone from Levi

"Hi Dylan baby, is your Daddy there?" Rory asked hoping to get more out of her younger son

"No" Dylan answered simply

"Well who is then?" Rory asked now going into overdrive worrying about her sons being alone I that huge house.

"Benny" Dylan said again simply, Dylan had always been the quiet one

" Ok, Dylan, can you please put Benny on the phone for me sweetie, I'm really in a rush right now" Rory begged

"Ok, here's Benny, bye mommy" Dylan said, he was obviously a little more understanding than Levi

"Bye baby" Rory said her voice filled with relief

"Love you" Dylan, said sweetly

"Yes Dylan, I love you too" Rory laughed

"Hey Rory" a familiar voice said, Rory breathed a sigh of relief, finally someone she cold talk to

"Oh hey Benny" Rory said politely

"Hey" Benny said once again

"Could you please do me a big favour and Tell Logan that Joe will be by at 8 to collect the boys" Rory said quickly, however much she liked Benny, she never seemed to get along with her

"Sure thing," Benny said happily

"Thanks Benny, bye" Rory said

"Bye Rory" Benny quickly replied as she put down the phone.

Rory breathed a sigh of relief and putting her cell phone away in her jean pocket, she closed up her suitcase and headed for the hotel room door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Lukey" Lorelai skipped happily into the diner

"Hey" Luke smiled from the storeroom

"What, why no don't call me that" Luke suddenly realised that Lorelai had called him 'Lukey' again

Luke took a deep breath and remembered Zen

Lorelai instantly knew what this was; she hated Luke's Zen.

"Oh no not another Zen I hate it when you do Zen" Lorelai moaned

"Well I'm doing it" Luke said with a fake cheery smile

"Bum, how's the Taylor Zen part 2 going?" Lorelai looked across the street and saw Taylor waving a banner around with Kirk trapped underneath it

"Not well" Luke followed Lorelai's gaze to see Kirk trying to unravel himself from underneath the banner

"Ooo go Luke, rant Luke" Lorelai loved it when Luke ranted, it took her mind off the fact that about 2 minutes later she would have to walk past the magazine stand, her least favourite part of the day

"He's just so, no no, I'm totally Zen" Luke started to rant but held back, remembering the vow he had made earlier in the week

"Oh Luke why Luke?" Lorelai was completely mocking him and Luke knew it

"Because i've learned to hold my patience, especially when it comes down to dealing with the nuts in this g-d forsaken place"

"I give it a week" Lorelai laughed as she grabbed a muffin and skipped away again towards the door

"Well you have more faith in my Zen that I do" Luke laughed. Lorelai ran back over to the counter and softly kissed Luke's cheek "So, I'll see you at home Lukey" and with that Lorelai skipped off, leaving Luke to deal with his Taylor Zen.

Luke smiled after her as he then turned his attention to the window of the diner, he saw Taylor and Kirk fighting around with a banner, his whole Zen part 2 thing, went right out of the window.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Luke and Lorelai are together but they are NOT engaged (there will be flashbacks so you will get to see why they aren't). Rory and Lorelai have spoken but aren't talking to each other if that makes sense (There will be flashbacks showing you that a swell) Rory was with Logan for 2 years, now she is not. Rory is a famous Hollywood actress and Logan is famous for being rich, he also now lives in LA and is engaged to Benny (A world famous supermodel). Rory and Logan have 2 children, Levi, 4 and Dylan, 3._

_That's all you need to know for now. When the next one is posted, I will again explain the new characters and what has gone on with the old characters. Please review thank you_

_elliex_


	2. Part 2 'How About That For A Plan'

_Ok, so thank you so much for the reviews, I didn't expect to get so many so fast, I went out for 3 hours, right after posting and I came back and my inbox was exploding with reviews, so thank you so much. I hope you enjoy reading this next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And in answer to some of your questions, I haven't decided if it will be a Rogan yet, but there will be a little bit of sweetness. So please keep reading and reviewing and, well enjoy….._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Part 2 'How About That For A Plan' 

"Dylan, Joe's here," Benny shouted up the stairs.

Logan ran through the door as Dylan ran out, Logan managed to kiss Dylan's soft hair before he passed

"Bye Dad" Dylan shouted, as he ran down the long driveway to the car.

"Hey honey" Logan said sweetly as he softly kissed Benny's lips. Logan had learned an awful lot about how to treat women since his relationship with Rory, and he was grateful for that.

"Hey, so what do you want to do, we have a whole week to ourselves" Benny smiled childishly at Logan, laughing and teasing him as he thought

"Well, I don't know, do you even have to ask"

"Probably not"

"Ok then, so here goes, how about a trip into New York, some shopping at Tiffany's maybe, then I was thinking a drive down to Florida, and then to top it all off, a cruise to the Bahamas, how about that for a plan" Logan smiled his smile, that was the smile that had always taken Rory away, to another place. When he smiled at her like that, she felt safe.

"I love it" Benny said simply as she followed Logan along the stretched out corridor and into their fabulous kitchen

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Right Luke, this is an important part of it so wake up and pay attention" Lorelai punched Luke in the arm. They had been sitting on the sofa for over an hour watching 'Riding the Bus with My Sister' again. Luke had began to fall asleep, he hated this move, Lorelai had made him watch it hundreds of times, and still everytime it seemed to be the same old boring movie he had watched 4 years ago with a crying Lorelai. The first time he watched this was only because he forced himself to for both his and Lorelai's sake. He remembered the night like it was yesterday.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lorelai and Luke stumbled through the door, they were a little bit drunk and it was only 11pm. Luke ran straight up to the bathroom and Lorelai wandered into the living room and turned on the TV. CNN came on, it was celebrity news. Lorelai didn't usually watch CNN but there had been a segment on about the Dragonfly so she had taped it earlier that day. 

"_And the latest from Hollywood tonight at this late our is that 'Are You Real' star and A-list Hollywood actress Rory Gilmore and Billion Dollar heir Logan Huntzbergers first child has been born. Rory went into labour early this morning and she delivered a beautiful boy, 2 weeks early at 10.15pm. The couple's publicist had this to say "Both the baby and Rory are doing great and everybody is happy and healthy. Logan and Rory have both said they are overjoyed at the birth of their first son Levi Richard" we all wish the couple and the new baby the best of luck. Moving on, and the latest from….." The sound of the TV faded out and the word 'baby' rang in Lorelai's ear. She had been avoiding this for weeks. It had been all over the front covers of the magazines and newspapers when she found out she was pregnant. It had always-surprised Lorelai how fast Rory had grown to fame since she had left Stars Hollow. It made her wonder whether what Rory had said to her that night on the phone was true, maybe all these years Lorelai had been holding Rory back from everything she could be._

_Luke stomped noisily down the stairs to find Lorelai crying hysterically on the sofa._

"_Lorelai, what's wrong?" Luke asked the obvious question first, always a good question to start with when it came down to Lorelai_

"_Rory, she had her baby, and I didn't even get to be there" Lorelai blubbered_

_Luke wrapped his drunken arms around Lorelai as she sobbed. He tried to console her but nothing seemed to work_

_He knew the only way for Lorelai to stop crying, was for her to get over Rory all together and however nasty it sounded, to pretend that she never existed._

_Luke stretched over to Lorelai's DVD and video shelf, grabbed the video named the best movie ever, and placed it in the tape._

"_Riding the bus with my sister" Lorelai looked up and said softly_

"_Yeah" Luke replied smiling down at Lorelai._

_And that was it, they sat there for the whole night watching that movie, and the next morning when they woke up, Lorelai had forgotten about Rory, altogether._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Right, ok, I'm awake" Luke sat up and once again turned his head to the TV, on more time.

"Now you really have to pay attention to this part, it all comes back to you at the end" Lorelai said directing a sleepy Luke

"Lorelai, its not as if I haven't seen the movie before" Luke said in a matter of factly way "Yeah but you never get it, and I'm going to make you keep watching it until you do, so wake up and pay attention!" Lorelai shouted at Luke

"Ok, ok, do you have to shout so loud, my ears are hurting" Luke moaned

Lorelai laughed and grabbed the remote control. All of a sudden the volume shot up, so loud that Luke thought you would have been able to hear it on the other side of town

"You are pure evil," Luke said

"Good thing you love me then" Lorelai smiled and shrugged it off, turning her attention away from Luke and back to the movie.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rory had been preparing for her boys coming home for ages. She had tidied and tidied since her flight had gotten in from Miami earlier that morning. She wanted things to look spotless for her boys. They only came home every now and then, she wanted to have them all of the time, but things were messy and Logan had sole custody, so her boys only got to come home every now and then. So Rory made use of the precious time she had with her 2 young sons. She took a week off work; she planned every day thoroughly and even went to the supermarket herself, which she wouldn't normally do. Rory looked forward to her boys coming home more than she looked forward to anything else.

The sound of a car outside the door startled Rory who was rushing around the living room, straightening the cushions. The huge front door was opened and in ran Levi slowly followed by Dylan who was dragging a huge stuffed rabbit behind him

"Mommy" Levi shouted as he ran through o the living room where Rory stood

"Hey Levi, hey Dylan, I'm in here" Rory said to Levi and then shouted out into the hallway where Dylan was looking slightly lost.

"Hey Mommy, where Eden" Dylan asked as he looked around the living room.

"She's upstairs with Jack" Rory answered Dylan as she picked up Levi and hugged him tightly.

Dylan began to run up the stairs but before he reached the top, Jack emerged with Baby Eden in his arms.

"Hey boys" Jack said politely. Jack had always felt weird about Rory having 2 other children before she had had Eden with him. But he only had to deal with it once in a while, and it was only a week then. It wasnt that Jack didn't like Levi and Dylan because he did, he loved them for making Rory happy, but he just never liked the fact that 2 so very young boys could make the love of his life so unhappy.

Rory smiled as she saw Jack walking down the stairs with their little girl Eden in his arms. Dylan ran towards them and kissed Eden's little baby face. Levi ran to Jake and hi fived him. Rory looked on smiling, her life may not be perfect but it was good enough for her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ok so a bit of a cheesy ending and no that much incentive for you to read on right, but I'm just getting started and I have big ideas for this fanfic, so please keep reading and reviewing and I promise I wont let you down._

_Ok so small explanation, Rory is engaged to Jack. Rory and Jack have a 3-month-old baby girl, Eden. Logan has all custody over Levi and Dylan (I will once again explain it through flashbacks) Oh and if any of you were wondering who Joe was, his name was mentioned in Part 1, he is just a minor character that will appear now and then, he's Rory's driver. _

_So please ask if you have any questions and well thanks for reading and reviewing._

_elliex_


	3. Part 3 ‘Coco Puffs and Other Stuff’

_Ok so I'm really sorry for all the confusion and I am going to try and answer all of your questions right now._

_Ok so when I wrote Jake it was just an error that spellchecker made, I spelt Jack wrong (Yeah I am not very good at English) and my spellchecker thought I meant Jake so it automatically changed it._

_And Adam, I thought that if I was going to add characters to this story I should do it within the first 2 or 3 chapters, so I just mentioned Adam so you guys would know he was an actual main character. Ok so Adam is going to bring the comedy to the humour side of this story; he is going to be a male nanny for Eden, Levi and Dylan. (Like in the 200th episode of friends, the one with the mail nanny), so I'm sorry for that mix up._

_Ok so in answer to some other questions, I still haven't decided for sure if this will be a Rogan, I do like Rory and Logan together however I think it would be hard considering they are so far apart in this story, however if any body has any ideas on how I could bring them together please let me know. Logan and Rory were never married. Season 5 did happen but season 6 did not. _

_Ok, I hope that that has answered all of your questions but please if you have any more or I have missed any out (sorry) please feel free to let me know and I will answer them all. _

So please keep reading and reviewing, enjoy the chapter and I will update as soon as I can…..

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Part 3 ' Coco Puffs and Other Stuff'**

Logan woke up with a weird feeling in the bottom of his stomach, not a sick kind of feeling and not a nervous one wither; it was a worried one. He knew, because he got that very same feeling every morning he woke up and his boys were with their mother. He didn't know why, he couldnt of explained it to anyone, but he just felt worried when his boys weren't under his roof. It wasnt that he thought Rory was bad mother, because she definitely wasn't, and after all Rory still had Adam, their nanny from when Levi was first born. Yeah it creeped Logan out a little at first when Rory hired Adam, but Adam couldn't love the boys more if he tried, so Logan knew they were safe as long as Adam was a round. He just couldn't help feeling that Levi and Dylan were not going to be happy.

"Benny" Logan whispered as he turned in bed to face Benny's back

Benny turned to face Logan and smiled "You go that feeling again, right?" Benny almost laughed.

"Yeah, I cant help it" Logan smiled at Benny then leant in and kissed he softly

"Me neither." Benny had exactly the same feeling as Logan. She had grown to love the boys more than anything in the world over the past 2 years she and Logan had been together. She didn't really like Rory, all she knew was that Logan had full custody of the boys and that Rory had done something to make it like that. So benny had always been nervous whenever Logan allowed Rory to have the boys for a week. Benny couldn't help but feel that she and Logan deserved to have the boys more than Rory and Jack, so what if Rory was Levi and Dylan's mom, Logan was their father, and he was the one who did everything for them. Benny and Logan paid for the boy's clothes, food, kindergarten, they took the boys out, and they played with them and took care of them. Rory had for a week every 2 months, yeah it wasn't that much and both Logan and Benny knew that, but Rory wouldn't of had the time for them anymore than that, and after all since Logan had all rights over Levi and Dylan, he was not obligated to let Rory see the boys at all ever. So as far as Benny was concerned, the boys lived with her and Logan, meaning when she and Logan got married next year, the boys were hers too.

"Do you think we worry too much" Logan asked

"No, we worry just enough." Benny smiled "I mean, Rory has no rights over the boys for some reason or another, which by the way, I want to know before we get married" Benny gave a cheeky smile "So she must of done something to of had that right taken away, meaning we are allowed to worry"

Logan shrugged his shoulders "I suppose"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're taking me to court!" Rory was pacing up and down her hotel room, Levi resting on her hip.

"Yeah, I am" Logan said simply the phone attached to his ear at the other end

"Well, you know, if we go to court that you'll get them, no one can beat your lawyers!" Rory was shouting now

"I know, but I deserve them, you don't have time to breathe let alone take care of 2 babies" Logan screamed, he was mad at Rory for walking out and taking the boys with her, it had been 3 months without a call, until Rory had received an email from Logan's lawyer. Email seemed to have been the only way to get in touch with Rory since she had walked out and stopped answering her phone.

"Logan I don't have time for this right now" Rory sighed

"There you go, you don't have time for anything, a bet your just shoving the boys off to Adam, I bet they aren't even there with you right now" Logan only wanted one thing, he had left 63 pleading massages on Rory's cell phone, he only wanted to see his boys.

"Levi is here with me, Dylan's at home, he's got the flu" Rory answered realising that Logan wasn't going to give up without an answer

"Home, I don't even know where home is, and Levi's with you now, what are you crazy, you can't take a little boy to stay in he plaza New York!" Logan was screaming again, he was furious at Rory for so many things

"Make your mind up, one minute your shouting at me for not having them here, now your shouting at me because Levi is here. God Logan make your mind up. I'll see you in court" Rory hung up then through the phone at the wall. Levi began to cry, slowly followed by Rory.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rory had awoken earlier than ever that day. 5am, she couldn't sleep when Levi and Dylan were here, she knew that she only had 7 days with her boys until they would be gone again and it would be another 2 months of crying herself to sleep every night, and she couldn't help thinking that sleeping was using up her precious time with her 2 sons.

It was 9am by the time she heard Dylan's little footsteps creeping along the hallway from his bedroom to hers. Dylan pushed open one of the 2 doors that led into Rory and Jack's room. He walked barefoot across the marble floor, dragging his giant stuffed bunny behind him.

"Mommy" Dylan whispered; noticing that Jack was still sleeping

"Yeah baby" Rory picked Dylan up and sat him on the bed next to her

"Do we have any coco puffs?" Dylan asked innocently

Rory couldn't help but laugh, she had expected Dylan to ask her a real intellectual question, and then she got that.

"Yeah sweetie, lets go downstairs and I'll put some out for you" Rory smiled widely at Dylan and picked him up. She carefully got up out of bed, trying not to wake Jack, and walked barefoot out of the bedroom, closing the double doors behind her.

In the kitchen, Rory sat Dylan on the marble worktop while she searched the cupboards for cereal. She never knew where anything was kept in her house, someone always made meals for her, but the maids didn't come in until ten on a Sunday.

"Aha" Rory said triumphantly after finding 2 boxes of coco puffs in a well-hidden away cupboard. "Do you normally have coco puffs, at" Rory was about to add home onto the end of that sentence but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Rory didn't want to call Logan's place home, in case the boys thought she was implying that Rory and jacks house wasn't their home too.

"No, Daddy says its unhealthy and Benny only ever eats fruit, and not just for breakfast, like ever" Dylan answered politely

Rory loved the way Dylan spoke, he was so sweet with his beautiful sky blue eyes and gorgeous soft blonde hair "Well then consider it my treat" Rory smiled and kissed Dylan on the top of the head as she moved around the kitchen, looking for bowls.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok I don't want you guys to hate Benny, even though it may seem like she is trying to take Rory's place. She just wants her and Logan and the boys to be a family and that's understandable.

And for all those who read my other fanfics, I have not stopped writing those I just wanted to get a few chapters put into this one before I continue with my others. And if your worried about the amount I have going, don't worry I have all the time in the world.

elliex


	4. Part 4 ‘Pretty Face’

_Ok, so once again thanks you so much for the great reviews, and I'm glad you like the story so far. I have taken into consideration all of your points and I am thinking that maybe it would be possible for me to turn this into a Rogan, perhaps using some of the idea you guys gave. So thank you for that._

_Please keep reading and reviewing the way you have, fantastically, and well, enjoy….._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Part 4 'Pretty Face' 

"Luke look at this magazine, I mean come on. She is so much more than this" Lorelai wandered into the diner, talking to herself. She sat down at the counter looking around for Luke

All of sudden Luke popped up from behind the counter

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked

"I'm looking for something" Luke answered as if it were obvious

"Down there?" Lorelai looked strangely at Luke

"Yes down there"

"Why?" Lorelai questioned

"Because something I needed was down there" Luke answered standing up straight

"But why did you put it there, I mean then you have to bend down, and your beautiful girlfriend could come n, me, and think you were gone, so then she might go jump off a cliff" Lorelai explained

"Well id catch her at the bottom," Luke remarked sarcastically "What are you doing with that magazine," Luke held up the magazine to show the front covered with a picture of Rory

"I'm reading it" Lorelai answered plainly looking at Luke as if he was stupid

"No" Luke snatched the magazine off Lorelai

"What?" Lorelai looked puzzled as Luke folded up her magazine

"No" Luke repeated

"Again, I hear you but I don't understand you" Lorelai reached over the counter to grab her magazine

"Your not allowed to read this" Luke protested

"Why no, its just a magazine!" Lorelai shouted

"Yeah, a magazine that you see on the stand every day, and you walk past it every day, and then it makes you cry everyday. I don't want you to read it. Me and Sookie have spent the past 5 years steering you away from that magazine stand, taking the long way around town to go places, just so you wouldn't see whatever magazine had a picture of her" Luke held the magazine up to Lorelai and pointed at Rory's face "On the cover of them" Luke's face was turning red and Lorelai knew he was getting mad. But she also knew he wasn't mad at her, he was mad at Rory.

"Well, I know that, and of course I appreciate, more than words could ever say, but this one is different. Yeah the cover is a picture of Rory, but inside is an article about her kids. Yeah my grandchildren, the ones that I have never met, seen of know nothing about. Until this morning, I didn't even know that Rory had kids. Yeah I knew she was famous, but that I it. I've never seen any news about her, no newspapers, magazines or TV shows, because you Sookie or someone else in this place had stopped me. But I want to know about them. Did you know that Levi, he's four. That's four years of his life I've missed. Dylan he's 3, and he carries this giant stuffed bunny around everywhere with him. And Eden, she's 3 months old. 3 months old, she so cute and her face, she looks just like me. And Rory, Rory, she said that Eden looks like me, in plain black and white, she said, "Eden looks exactly like my mom" and then when they ask her about me she says, "can we please move on". And the thing that gets me the most is that you, you and Sookie, probably knew about these things, in fact I know you knew about them. 5 years and you dint think that I deserved to know that there are 3 of my grand children wandering around in the world, that I didn't know about. And you and Sookie, you didn't even think that I deserved to know! Yeah, I was upset, but this, this just makes me realise how glad I am that I left you at the altar!" Lorelai grabbed the magazine from Luke and stormed out of the diner, all eyes following her as she left.

Luke looked around the room to everyone watching him, and he realised, that he had made a very, very big mistake.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mommy, can I stay a bit longer. Adam was going to take me fishing!" Levi begged. It was that time again, the time that Rory must part with her boys for another 2 months

"Sorry baby, but you know the drill, Daddy's orders" Rory smiled, shrugging it off "Adam can take you fishing next time" Rory handed Levi his backpack and followed him out of his room and down the stairs.

"I don't want to go back with Daddy and Benny, can I stay here with you?" Levi pleaded

"Sorry sweetie, mommy already explained to you how it is, if I don't take you back to your daddy, I'll have to go to jail, and we wouldn't want that now would we" Rory tried to smile, but it was hardly visible, she couldn't help but feel that going to jail was worth everything, just to get a retrial, so she could try once again to have her boys back.

"I hate Daddy. And Benny!" Levi shouted as he ran out of the house, down the drive and into the long black limo that waited on the driveway.

Jack came along the hallway carrying Eden and holding Dylan's hand.

"Bye Mommy" Dylan kissed Rory's cheek and then hugged Jack. Jack nealt down for Dylan to kiss Eden's sweet little face. Dylan waved at them and ran into the car.

"Don't worry, they'll come around" Jack brushed the hair away from Rory's face and kissed her forehead gently.

Just as Rory was about to shut the door, Levi ran in.

"I'm sorry Mommy" Levi jumped up into Rory's held out arms and she kissed him on the forehead, then hugged him tightly before putting him back down. Levi ran over to jack and gave him a hug, followed by a hi-5. Levi to, kissed Eden's soft face, then ran out into the driveway, giving a wave, Levi got into the car.

Joe waved to Jack and Rory as they shut the door. Rory heard the car drive away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ok, so short chapter and no flashbacks, but I didn't feel there was anywhere to put them here. Please keep reading and reviewing, and I will post again whenever I can!_

_elliex_


	5. Part 5 ‘Feeling Free’

_Thank you so much for the reviews and the support. I have tried my hardest to take into account all of your comments and I hope this chapter fills in some of the gaps. Please keep reading and reviewing, and I'll update as soon as I can!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Part 5 'Feeling Free'**

Rory woke up, feeling sort of happy, which wasn't something usual for her. Rory usually woke up because she had to, or because she had been woken up. But today, nobody woke her up and there was no reason for her to get up early, which made Rory feel like for the first time in 5 years, she was free.

Rory turned over to find Jack, however the other side of her bad was empty, and no jack. She got out of bed, grabbed her dressing gown from behind her bedroom door and went downstairs into the kitchen.

The house had a scary empty feel about it, the kind of feeling that Rory had always dreaded. Living In a big house had its advantages, yeah, but it also had its downsides, being alone I this house, was never a good sign. 

Rory stood in the kitchen, like she used to at home when she was younger and had to wait for her mom to get her breakfast because she didn't know how. Sometimes she thought that when she had left home, she had become totally reliable on other people to the things she used to long to for herself. When she had moved in with Logan, someone made her meals for her, did her laundry, drove her places and did basically everything for her. Now, she had became so reliable on other people, that it felt strange for her to be stood there alone in her kitchen, having to make her breakfast for herself.

Rory found the cereal that she had made Levi and Dylan last week, the first time she had done that in years, and poured some into a bowl. She took the cereal and poured some milk over the top of it, then went into the dining area, sat down and switched on the television. Rory never really got the chance to watch TV; she didn't have a favourite programme or channel anymore. CNN flashed across the screen, spreading the latest news to the world. Next was the celebrity news, Rory had been on the CNN celebrity news, many many times before, however she had never actually took the time to watch it.

"And today, the latest news from Hollywood, with your host Laurence Carter"

Rory decided since she had no idea what was actually going on with the world, and she had no idea what channel was which, she may as well watch the celebrity news.

With Rory, focused on the television, her cereal on hand, she turned up the volume and made herself comfortable.

"Hello and welcome to celebrity news at 2oclock, I'm your host Laurence Carter and these are your headlines.

Dylan Huntzberger, child of A-list actress Rory Gilmore and Billionaire Logan Huntzberger, has been knocked over outside his fathers Beverley hills home earlier this morning"

Rory stopped dead, her cereal dropped to the floor, the bowl smashing and the cereal spraying across the floor. How come nobody had called her? So what if she didn't have custody, he was still her son!

Rory's mind was buzzing with anger, filling with questions and dazed with shock. She ran up the huge marble staircase and into her room. Pulled on the closet pair of jeans and T-shirt with 'Dazee loves you' written on it, brushed her beautiful wavy hair, washed her face quickly and then ran out into the driveway, jumped into her car and drove to the children's hospital.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lorelai had been running around the inn all day, she felt like she was never going to get a break. She wasn't talking to Luke so she couldn't go to the dinner, Michel was pestering her about always being here when there was nothing for her to do, and Sookie was in the middle of the lunchtime rush, so there was no where for Lorelai to go.

She decided just to simply go home, watch TV and maybe order Chinese food, even if it was only 2 in the afternoon.

She sometimes wished that she lived a more glamorous life, like the life Rory lived now, though she hated to admit it, was a dream come true to her. To live high above the Hollywood hills, in a marble-floored house, with a beautiful real green grassed back garden and a huge bright blue swimming pool.

Lorelai sat down and turned on the TV. She flicked through the channels, all showing rubbish daytime movies, until she reached CNN, she had never really watched this channel before, and it had always been something Rory had watched.

It was the 2 o'clock celebrity news

"And today, the latest news from Hollywood, with your host Laurence Carter"

Ugh, Lorelai hated that guy, she didn't know why, he just annoyed her. Normally she would have turned it off straight away, but there was something about it that made her leave it on. She thought that it was probably since reading that magazine article, she had been curious since then to find out about Rory and her new life, especially her children, the grand children Lorelai didn't know.

Lorelai sat and waited while a small theme tune played, introducing the show and the host.

"Hello and welcome to celebrity news at 2 o'clock, I'm your host Laurence Carter and these are your headlines.

Dylan Huntzberger, child of A-list actress Rory Gilmore and Billionaire Logan Huntzberger, has been knocked over outside his fathers Beverley hills home earlier this morning"

Lorelai suddenly stopped, as the words rang through her ears.

'Rory Gilmore' he had said her name. Dylan, that was the little boy, he had been knocked over.

Normally Lorelai wouldn't have a care in the world for some kid she knew nothing at all about, but this was her grandchild, granted she had never met him before, but she felt like something inside her had been broken. Like that night Rory had called from the hospital, after she had gotten into that car accident with Jess. Lorelai was getting the same feeling now.

Lorelai didn't really know what to do. It wasn't a s if she cold just call Rory up and ask how he was, even if she was daring enough to that, she had no number at all for Rory now.

Lorelai just got up, she didn't know why but she knew what she had to do. She ran out of the house, without even switching off the Television set. She just got up and ran. Ran to Luke's, she wasn't talking to Luke and he knew that, but now she needed him, so all that stuff before was going to have to be let go.

"Luke, we're going on road trip" Lorelai stormed into the diner to find Luke in the back holding a pan

"We are?" Luke questioned, looking surprised as he set down the pan "Caesar, take over"

"Yeah, me and you, we're picking up right now and driving to California" Lorelai said, smiling

"What, why, where," Luke began to ramble, he was very puzzled

"Full sentences dude" Lorelai said, she had her fast paced face on, Luke knew this was serious

"Ok, right, I'll go with you, just one crazy little question" Luke agreed

"Shoot" Lorelai offered

"Why?" Luke asked, as if it were obvious

"Well, it would take a long time to explain right now, so I need you to pack a whole bunch of food, some clothes. I'm gonna go home and do the same and I'll meet you here in say, 10 minutes

"10 minutes?" Luke was shocked

"Ok, make it 15, then I'll tell you why were going as we go" Lorelai said. She looked at Luke who was still trying to process this, waited until he looked as though he had, then ran off back home.

Luke looked up to see she was no longer there, then realising what he had just agreed to, muttered "California?"

Miss Patty, who was sitting on the table in front of him replied "That's what she said honey" and then continued eating.

Luke looked at her, then realising he was wasting time, quickly ran upstairs to his apartment to prepare for this impromptu road trip.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ok, so, I'll update as soon as I can, and until then, peace out_

_elliex_


	6. Part 6 ‘That’s a Map of New York’

_Ok, so I know some of you guys were waiting for a Logan/Rory scene and in this part there is one. But I'm not sure if it's quite what you expected. I don't want to spoil it so I'll explain why it is like it is at the end._

_This part is quite long, and I was really please that I wrote some much, I hope you are too._

_Anyway again, thank you for the reviews, the more reviews I get the more I want to write, because it makes me feel like at least some people are reading, so thank you **so** **so** much for them and please keep them coming and keep reading. That's all from me for now, so enjoy….._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Part 6 'That's a Map of New York'**

"Erm, what's, his, oh right, Dylan, that's it. I'm looking for Dylan" Rory paused, not really wanting to say the next part

"Second name?" The secretary said plainly. Rory wasn't bothered by the lack of enthusiasm, if that was even the way to describe it, Rory understood how boring it must get, sitting in the same place all day, every day.

"Hutzberger" Rory shuddered

"He's in intensive care, immediate family members only" The receptionist spoke as if she were reading it off a sheet of paper. Rory realised that this woman obviously didn't watch the TV or even read magazines, otherwise she would know exactly what was going on, and she would know exactly whom she was dealing with. Rory didn't want to make it sound as if she were some obnoxious celebrity who went around saying 'Don't you know who I am?' everywhere, she just knew that if the woman had any access to media, it was common knowledge to know Rory Gilmore and the life history that came with it.

"I'm his Mom" Rory offered

"Name please?" the nurse droned

"Rory Gilmore" Rory said quickly, getting more and more impatient every second that went by

The nurse rustled through a pile of files and then clicked around on the computer.

"You may go through, he's in room 12" The nurse answered.

Rory simply thanked the receptionist, who upon Rory's departure, turned her head to the Television screen situated behind the counter, and ran along the corridor, looking for Dylan's room.

Rory carried on until the end of the corridor, room 11. Where was room 12? Rory followed a small corridor that slipped away behind room11. The corridor continued until Rory could see room 12. It was tucked away behind room 11, nice and privately in the corner. There was a little private seating area outside the room, and a window that overlooked Dylan's room. Rory ran up to the window to find Logan and Benny sitting at Dylan's bedside, each holding onto one of his little Tube ridden hands.

Rory sank down into one of the chairs. She couldn't cope with this, she couldn't watch, as her son lay there unconscious and oblivious to the world around him. It was too painful for her.

Rory sat, waited, she wasn't really sure what for, but she couldn't go in, she knew that much. She figured she must of fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, Jack was sitting next to her, Adam next to him with Eden on his knee, Benny was asleep at the end of the row, her head leaning up against the wall, Levi was sitting on the other side of Rory and Logan was pacing up and down the small space in front of the chairs.

Logan looked mad, like he was only pacing to refrain himself from doing something drastic. Rory decided that she was going to have to wake up eventually. She opened her eyes cautiously, trying not to catch any ones glance.

"Mommy" Too late, Levi had seen her eyes open, he must have been watching her.

"Hey sweetie" Rory smiled at Levi, then turned to look at Logan who was now staring at her.

Jack turned to look at Rory "Hey" he said in that voice, the voice that always took Rory away, he had such an incredible way of always making Rory feel safe. That was the one thing that was missing from her almost perfect relationship with Logan, he never made her feel safe, she had always felt on edge when she was with him.

"Hey baby" Rory waited as Jack softly kissed her lips. Rory reached out and took Eden from Adam. "Hey" Rory smiled at her little girl.

"I think I'm going to get some coffee," Adam said, sensing that Logan and Rory needed to be left alone

"I'll help you" Jack volunteered "Anyone want anything?" Jack asked looking at Rory

"Sure, some coffee please" Rory smiled back at Jack

"Logan?" Jack asked

"I'm fine thank you Jack" Logan said, almost with an evil glint in his eye

"Ok" Jack, said as he turned to leave with Adam

"Hey Levi, you wanna come and get something," Adam asked

"Yeah" Levi quickly got up, almost as if he knew that he should leave, then ran along to corridor to catch up with Jack and Adam

Rory sat with Eden on her knee, bouncing her up and down slowly. Logan continued to pace, every now and then throwing a glance across at Benny, then Rory in turn.

"So you just decided to come?" Logan suddenly asked as he continued to pace

"What do you mean I just decided to come, he's my son" Rory argued

"You should have called first," Logan shouted again

"He was run over and now he's in a coma" Rory said, holding Eden tightly, close to her body, hoping she would eventually fall asleep

"Don't you think I know that"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory questioned

"Nothing" Logan tried to climb out of the hole he had just dug for himself

"Go on, say it, you think that just because your there all the time, you're the only one who worries about him, about them!"

"You don't have the right to worry about him, you shouldn't be here, this is my time" Logan tried

"What and you think I'm just going to sit around and wait while some woman takes my place" Rory shot a glance at Benny who was still sleeping soundly in the corner

"Don't talk about her like that, she cares about the boys more than you'll ever know" Logan argued, Rory had gone to far in his opinion to talk about Benny, Rory didn't even know Benny

"Yeah, well I care about them too, more than anything in the world. They're my babies. I have every right to be here"

"No you don't"

"Oh that's right because you took them away"

"Lets not get into that again, you shouldn't be here"

"Look when my son gets run over by a tram, I don't give a damn about your stupid court order, in fact there are a lot of comments running though my head right now about where you can stick your useless court order"

"Useless, you think that court orders useless, it's the only thing that's protecting your children"

"What do you mean protecting my children, by forcing them to live with you and her?" Rory again looked over to Benny, resting her head up against the wall

"Its protecting them from living their lives on movie sets and in countless hotel rooms across the world just like Eden's going to end up living like that" Logan looked at Eden, sweetly resting on Rory's knee

"I bet you'd take Eden away too if you could"

"I'd do anything to keep a kid from living their life on the road"

"They wouldn't live their lives on the road, I'd give up everything I have for those boys" Rory was almost screaming now, she was so angry at Logan, for all the things he'd said, for all the things he'd done and for all the nasty and hurtful things Rory was sure he was going to say

"Yeah, I did give up everything for them" Logan pointed out

"Yeah after you took them away, they're my children too"

"But Rory, you have no rights, so they aren't anymore"

"How can you say that, they call me mom and they spend a week with me every 2 months, I gave birth to them, no one, not even Benny can replace that!"

"Yeah, only because I allow it, they don't have to, I could stop you from seeing them altogether, because by law, I don't have to let you see them ever again"

"And who's that going to help, Certainly not you" Rory said

"It would help me, because when they get older, they're going to resent you for not being there"

"What and there not going to resent you for preventing me from being there" Rory

"No because I did it to protect them" Logan was fighting now, giving his every last gram of energy to this almost screaming match

"And you think that's going to matter when they're 17 and full of hormones and angry at you and Benny for keeping them from me!"

"Don't bring Benny into this, this has nothing to do with her!"

"It has everything to do with her. You don't think Logan, you don't think about other people. This isn't just about you and me and the boys. It's about Benny and Jack and Adam and even Eden! They're all affected by this you know, not just us!"

"She loves the boys and that's all that matters!"

"Yeah but one day, and it could be any day, she's going to be the step mom, the one that helped their dad, who they're going to hate anyway, just because you tell them what to do, take them away from their mom, me."

"Yeah but you won't be around for any longer than a week here and there for them to stay with you for."

"Yeah but Logan, I'm their mom"

"Yeah, they might be close to you now and want to be with you now, but look at what happened to you and your mom, you were inseparable but now you don't speak at all!"

"Logan don't you dare, don't you dare talk about my mom. Never!" Rory screamed, she had set Eden down now and was standing up screaming at Logan so loud that Benny opened her eyes quickly, worried about what was going on!

"Hey" Logan looked angrily at Rory then turned his attention and one of his signature smiles to Benny

"What's going on, I heard shouting" Benny said mindlessly

"Oh, don't worry, it was just, Erm, Eden" Logan lied

Rory looked down at Eden who was fast asleep on Rory's lap

"She looks fine to me" Benny observed

"Well, she goes to sleep quickly" Rory lied too, she had stooped to the same level as Logan, lying and that made her sad to think she was now, as bad, as Logan!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Rory entered the hotel with a smile. She was tired and longed for her bed. Another day on location in New York had been great but she was always so tire when they ended. She waved at the manager who was hovering in reception, smiled at the concierge and acknowledged the bellboy. They were about the only people around, she wasn't surprised, and after all it was 1am. Rory pressed the button and waited patiently for one of the three lifts that ran straight through the centre of the building. The bell ran and the door of the lift drew open to reveal a tired looking porter. Rory smiled weakly at him, a weak smile was all she could manage at this late hour, or was it early, she wasn't real sure._

"_Penthouse floor" Rory said to the porter_

"_Yes ma'am" the porter answered, pressing the button_

_As the life moved up, Rory's cellphone began to ring. She had no idea who it could be, it was 1am_

_She flipped open her cell phone, Logan. What did he want at 1am in this morning?_

"_Hey" Rory and Logan had been trying for weeks to get along with each other_

"_Rory, I have to tell you something" Logan got straight to the point, weird though Rory thought, then again who wouldn't get straight to the point at 1am_

"_Shoot" Rory said as the lift passed the 19th floor_

"_I asked Benny to marry me" Logan confessed_

"_I know, the boys told me" Rory explained, remembering Dylan and Levi shouting it at her as they had come through the door earlier in the week_

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Logan said apologetically, really sounding sorry_

"_You don't have to explain yourself to me" Rory said, waiting for the lift to stop at her floor_

"_Your not upset are you?" Logan asked, expecting her to be even just a little upset that he was engaged_

"_No, I just gotta go, bye Logan, thanks for the call" Rory tried as the lift stopped. She handed the porter some money, thanked him and left the lift._

"_Ace, wait" Logan begged_

"_Don't call me ace, I'm not your ace anymore" Rory said, slamming the phone shut_

_Logan waited, clinging on to the phone, nothing but silence._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So remind me, why the hell am I driving across the Connecticut state line at 4am?" Luke asked again

"Because, I want to go to California!" Lorelai shouted, fidgeting in her seat and trying to figure out which way the map went

"Why, did you just have this sudden urge to go to California" Lorelai was trying not to laugh as she lied to Luke

"Yeah, that's what it was an urge" Lorelai said

"Yeah sure" Luke said sarcastically

"I was just innocently sitting at home ad I thought, why stay in stars hollow when you could got to LA" Lorelai lied

"Oh yeah, I get that feeling all of the time" Luke was being over the top sarcastic now, and Lorelai was pretending that she hadn't noticed

Really?" Lorelai was playing along with Luke's sarcasm

"Yeah totally" Luke couldn't help but laugh a little

"See, you sound Californian already" Lorelai smiled, turning her attention away from Luke and back to the map

"Your not going to get us very far, that's a map of New York" Luke smiled

"I wondered why 5th avenue looked like it was in Boston" Lorelai folded up the map.

"The map of America's in there" Luke pointed the map out to Lorelai. She smiled and whispered 'aha' Luke just watched the road as they drove across the state line, off on their journey.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ok, so, the Logan/Rory scene there was not very 'lets get back together in Part 7' was it? I'm sorry, but I promise things will get a little more 'light hearted' and I little less 'I'll kill you in 10 seconds.' So please do stick with it._

_Do let me know what you thought the scene was like and any criticisms and ways you think I can improve are welcome as well as reviews! So please keep reading and reviewing, so peace out and I'll post more as soon as I've written it_

_elliex_


	7. Part 7 ‘Juiceboxes and Doctors’

_Ok, so part 7. I'm so thankful for the reviews I got for the last chapter. I came in from school feeling really bad and then I checked me email and my inbox was flooded with reviews and it just made me so happy that I started writing straight after. So it is true that reviewing people makes them write the next chapter even faster. So please keep reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter….._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Part 7 'Juiceboxes and Doctors' 

"Do you think we should go back yet?" Jack asked Adam as they finished their coffee and threw the polystyrene cups in the trash

"No, I'd say another half an hour" Adam suggested, looking down at Levi who was biting the straw from his juice cup

"Yeah good idea" Jack said smiling at Levi as he watched him fight to get some thing out of the juicebox

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You think he'll wake up?" Rory and Logan were calmer now. Rory figured that all of the shouting was just something that they needed to get over, since they hadn't had a real conversation since the day Rory left Logan's house and never came back.

"I hope so" Logan replied, in a peaceful way.

Benny had gone back to sleep now, Eden too, and Jack, Adam and Levi still hadn't come back from getting coffee.

"I'm sorry" Rory said, quietly, just a whisper, but it meant so much to Logan that he felt silence was the best was to acknowledge it, words always screwed things up in his opinion.

Rory knew exactly what Logan was thinking, he didn't even have to say that he had forgiven her, or that he was sorry too, she just sort of knew.

As Logan and Rory stood there, watching Dylan as he lay, completely still a doctor apperead, neither Logan nor Rory noticing him.

"Excuse me" the doctor spoke very professionally

"Oh, sorry" Logan quickly turned around, followed by Rory

"I've been appointed to be Dylan's doctor, I will discuss with you anything you want and inform you of everything that you need to know and more"

"Thank you so much" Rory said, she was really grateful for the doctor being there to tell them what was going on, after all, she hadn't managed to get anything out of Logan.

"Shall we talk here" the doctor looked over to Benny and Eden who were sleeping soundly, "or would you like to talk in my office"

Logan and Rory looked at one and other, and Logan answered "your office would be best"

"Of course, follow me, will they be ok there? The doctor asked

"Sure, Benny should be fine, what about Eden, ace?" logan knew he was being daring by saying ace, it had been years since he had called Rory ace, ever since she told him not to that night in New York.

"I'll bring Eden" Rory didn't say anything to Logan about calling her ace, all she did was smile at him, then scooped up Eden into her arms, and followed the doctor along the corridor, away from Dylan

They arrived at a small office at the end of one of the many twisting and turning corridors in the hospital.

"Please sit down" the doctor offered.

Rory sat down in one of the chairs in front o the doctor's office desk; Eden lay out of her lap. Logan sat down next to her, watching Eden as she slept.

The doctor sat at his desk and turned to face Logan and Rory

"Ok, so I'm going to start by explaining what exactly is wrong with Dylan. When the vehicle hit Dylan, it pierced the skin on his arm, and the bone pushed through, now he will have to have surgery to have that fixed, however we cannot operate until he revives from him coma. Now normally a coma is always treated as very serious and sometimes they can last weeks and months, however in Dylan's case, it is mainly a shock coma and it will most likely only be a few days before he wakes up as he is not in a very deep sleep. When Dylan wakes up, we will operate on his arm and then he will probably have to stay in hospital for a few weeks because all patients do after coming round, after a being in a coma, no matter how long for. Any questions" the doctor spoke as if he had done this many times before, making Rory and Logan feel that Dylan was safe in his hands.

"Well, just one, is that all that's wrong, because when the ambulance arrived they seemed to say a lot more" Logan seemed both relieved and concerned at the same time.

"Well, Dylan did loose a lot of blood and there will need to be a lot of regular check ups and appointments to settle that. Dylan may also need some therapy, after all he is only 3 years old and something like this could scar him for life, he could be frightened of ever going near trams and cars ever again. Apart from that he should be ok, but it is still very early and we wont be able to tell if there was any damage to the brain until he wakes up" the doctor seemed to be doing his best and both Rory and Logan appreciated him for that, but they were just concerned.

"Thank you so much" Rory said, wanting the doctor to know how much they were grateful

"Yes thank you" Logan said following Rory's lead "what do we do now then?"

"Well all we can do at the moment is wait from him to wake up. When he does I will come by and see you, and then we will talk dates and lengths of time and all kinds of things that Dylan will need to help him recover. Until then, I suggest the 2 of you deal with the press that have been hounding the hospital with calls and standing outside the entrances waiting for some kind of statement." The doctor said closing the paper folder he had had open, presumably holding Dylan's records.

"Well thank you so much and we'll see you when Dylan wakes up" Rory said, standing up with Eden still sleeping in her arms

"Yes thank you, well see you soon hopefully," Logan said as he held the door open for Rory to exit.

"Yes goodbye" the doctor waved from his chair, Logan and Rory left, closing the door behind them.

"So, what do you think?" Rory wasn't really sure what to say, but she knew the walk back was going to be long and that she couldn't face it being silent too.

"I don't know what to think, I just cant take it all in right now" Logan was walking like a zombie, he looked like he was hung over and seriously depressed.

"Look at it like this, It may be a tragedy what happened to Dylan, but it brought us together right?" Rory smiled at Logan, just a little smiled, but it was one of those smiles that said so much more that words could ever say.

"Yeah, yeah it did" Logan didn't need to give his signature smile for Rory to know he felt exactly the same way, but he did it anyway, just because he knew it made Rory melt inside.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Luke, did that sign say California or was it just me dreaming" Lorelai asked. She had been asleep for what seemed like days, but had in fact only been a few hours

"No it said Connecticut" Luke stated

"But we just crossed the state line" Lorelai moaned in a sleepy voice

"Yes I know, but that sign was going in the other direction" Luke explained

So then where are we?" Lorelai sat up and looked around outside, puzzled.

"Well certainly not California" Luke said, looking a little frustrated

"You don't know where we are" lorelai was shocked

"No, I know where we are" Luke was almost yelling at Lorelai now

"What's wrong Lukey?" Lorelai asked, she was being deadly serious, she had just got used to calling Luke, Lukey.

"Nothing" Luke said, turning his attention back onto the darkened road.

"Whatever you say" Lorelai said, knowing that at any second Luke would blow up and start ranting about whatever it was making him angry. It was almost like a game to lorelai, how long before she could get Luke to rant.

"How can you just come to the diner and shout at me, telling me were going to California and you'll tell me why on the way, and then not tell me! And the other day when you got upset about Rory, I thought we'd broken up, again!" Luke started and Lorelai could tell that this was not a humorous rant by far, this was something that had been growing inside of Luke ever since the day she left him at the altar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_If anyone has any objections to this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace" the vicar recited_

Lorelai stood, her hair beautifully tumbling down her back, a beautiful wedding dress on. She looked to Luke, who was wearing his best suit and the biggest happiest smile she had ever seen plastered on his face. She looked over to Sookie, standing beside her as her bridesmaid. Then she looked into the congregation, to all of their guests. Jackson with Martha and Davey. Kirk, Miss Patty and Taylor. Babette and Maury were sitting with Gypsy and Andrew. Lane and Zach were even there. Lorelai didn't know if Lane had spoken to Rory since she had left, she hadn't even asked. Michel was there, Al and Tom sat smartly in their suits at the back, their wives next to them. Brian was there too, next to Lane and Zach and even Mrs Kim. Caesar sat next to Liz, TJ and Jess.

Lorelai was surprised when Luke had wanted to invite Jess but she had gone along with it, mainly because never thought Jess would turn up. But when he had turned up and she had seen him, watching her as she had walked down the aisle, so many memories came rushing back to Lorelai, memories of Rory, back when she was still at home, back when she was in high school. Lorelai wanted nothing more than to go back to those days, those days when Rory was her everything and she would of done anything to make her happy. It then hit Lorelai how much she had messed up, why couldn't she just have agreed with Rory and let her take time of Yale, Lorelai knew she would have gone back and graduated, she just had to be stubborn. It then made Lorelai realise, she didn't want to be here, doing this, she wanted to be away, she wanted to be with Rory, helping her deal with things, she didn't want to marry Luke if the one thing she loved the most, wasn't even there.

All of a sudden, Lorelai started to ru,n she ran back down the aisle, away from Luke, past everyone and out of the doors of the Stars Hollow church. She continued to run, through the town square, down the street until she reached her house, she was still in her wedding dress when she got into her car and began to drive. She drove around the square and watched as Luke and Sookie ran out of church and then stopped when they saw her driving off.

Lorelai drove and drove for days on end. She stopped eventually when she reached the Nevada/California border. She knew that if she crossed the border and went into California, she would be where her Rory was, exactly what she thought she wanted. But when she went to start the engine again, to cross the border, she couldn't do it. She couldn't cross the border. So she sat there and eventually, after hours of trying to move, she just turned around and drove away, back to Stars Hollow. As she drove she cried, she really had messed everything up now.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ok, so, please review and I will post faster than ever before. Thank you and until next time, peace out _

_elliex_


	8. Part 8 ‘It’s a Miracle!’

_Ok so please don't shoot me, but this is quite a short chapter, but I haven't posted in a while so I figured a short chapter would be better than waiting longer for a long one! So thank you again for all the great reviews I've been getting, they make me so happy! And please keep reading and reviewing and Enjoy….._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Part 8 'It's a Miracle!'**

"Logan" Benny was shaking Logan awake. He had been asleep for hours, lying in the small waiting room outside of Dylan's room

"What?" Logan opened his eyes and rubbed them, he sat up to look at Benny

"Dylan wants you" Benny whispered quietly, trying not to wake Levi who was sleeping soundly next to Logan

"What! He's awake" Logan looked both surprised and happy

"Yeah, Rory was in there sitting with him and he woke up, then about 10 minutes later she came out and said he was asking for you" Benny explained

"Wow, is Rory in there now?" Logan questioned as he stood up and smartened himself up.

"Yeah, she's sitting with him," Benny added

"Well, I'll go in, can you watch Levi for a while?" Logan asked

"Sure" Benny replied simply.

Logan walked over to the door of the room, Benny watching behind him. He gently pushed on the door handle to reveal Rory sitting beside Dylan's bedside, holding his hand

"Daddy" Dylan turned around as soon as the door opened. He was speaking in a croaky voice, the doctor had said this would happen after he had been asleep for such a long time.

"Hey Dylan" Logan was about to tear up, Rory could tell. Logan came and sat on the other side of Dylan's bed and held onto his other hand

"Daddy, please don't make mommy go, can you let her stay, just this once" Dylan was almost crying a the thought that Logan would send Rory away like he had done previously

"I wont, your Mommy can stay" Logan looked up to Rory and smiled. Rory felt her heart beat faster as Logan looked her directly in the eye, he was smiling his smile again, the one that Rory had tried to resist but never could

"Thank you Daddy" Dylan replied sweetly, a smile spreading across his face also.

"So how are you feeling" Logan asked

"Ok" Dylan replied quietly

"Good" Logan wasn't really sure what to say next, he had never really been in this situation before "have you seen Levi yet?"

"No, Mommy said he was sleeping" Dylan explained

"Well yeah he is" Logan remembered, "Do you want to see Benny?" Logan asked hopefully. He had been trying for ages to get Levi and Dylan to accept Benny as his fiancée and not just someone who made them chicken fingers and finger-painted with them.

"No, not right now, I want to stay here with you and mommy" Dylan said

"Sure, that's ok" Rory said, brushing Dylan's soft hair out of his face then turning to look at Logan

"Sure it is" Logan smiled at Dylan and pulled his sheets back for him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Luke, we are soooo lost, the exit was like 5 miles back" Lorelai moaned 

"Lorelai, don't be a backseat driver" Luke said, trying to look at Lorelai who was holding the map upside down, and drive in a straight lie at the same time

"I'm not in the back seat" Lorelai said being deadly serious

"It's a metaphor" Luke explained, realising that Lorelai thought he was now stupid for saying she was in the back seat when in fact she was sitting right beside him up front

"Seriously, you expect me to know what that is" Lorelai said

"Yes" Luke thought Lorelai would know something like that at first but then after reconsidering he realised he had just dug himself a hole and jumped right in it

"You expect too much" Lorelai said simply, still turning the map around and around, looking out for signs as they drove

"Awww geeze" Luke said

"Zen, lalala, Lukey's Zen lalalala" Lorelai sang in an annoying little voice "Luke, quick, take that exit!" Lorelai suddenly shouted

"What?" Luke screamed

"Turn, quickly" Lorelai pointed to a big exit sign that said Los Angeles hospital

"What, where" Luke was still confused as to what Lorelai was going on about, so far on this trip her directions had been terrible and at one point they had ended up in Montana

"The exit, over there" Lorelai was shouting and pointing. To any passing car she would probably of looked like and idiot, but that wasn't important to her, she was just more focused on getting off this road

"Right, I'm going" Luke said after seeing the sign and setting his sights on the exit.

Luke turned in the road and drove along the exit road and onto a new, smaller road.

"Right so now you admit it," Luke said, a hint of trickery in his voice

"Admit what?" Lorelai was trying to play innocent, trying to convince Luke she had no idea what he was talking about

"That the reason we're here is to see Rory" Luke said

"No, the reason we are here is for a break, and to see the beach" Lorelai tried to answer carefully, so as not to give a single detail away

"We are miles away from the beach, and you made me turn off at the exit for LA outskirts, that where the children's hospital is" Luke tried to get Lorelai to confess by showing her he knew what she was up to

Still Lorelai tried to hide it, like she was embarrassed of the fact that it took something as terrible as her grandson being ran over to reunite her and Rory

"Lorelai, I'm not going to think anything bad of you for wanting to see Rory now, after all that's happened, I think it's a good thing you've waited until now to see her" Luke admitted "Just tell me"

"I only want to see them, I don't need a reconciliation or an invite to tea, I just want t see her and them, talk to them and make sure that the little boys ok" Lorelai explained, she spoke as if the were people that she didn't know

"Its ok you know, to cal him Dylan, after all that is his name, just because you don't know him, doesn't mean you can't love him and care for him" Luke said, he wasn't usually this sentimental, but there was something about this particular topic that made him feel something more than he usually did

"Thanks Luke" Lorelai whispered, she needed time to think, she sat back in her seat, resting the map down on her knee, and let Luke drive her slowly to the hospital, like her day of reckoning was coming

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok so, please if you've read it, please review and until next time 

_Peace out_

_elliex_


	9. Part 9 ‘Luke Seriously’

_Ok so I hope this chapter will fill those Rogan lovers with a little hope._

_Thank you so so much once again for reviewing, it's the reviews that made me write this within one day of posting the last chapter, so please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing._

_That's all I have to say for now, so please read, review and Enjoy….._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Part 9 'Luke Seriously' 

"Luke seriously, you should be a tour guide" Lorelai said sarcastically

"I'm trying my hardest" Luke said his eyes focused on the road

"We've been around that roundabout 4 times," Lorelai said, pointing to a large roundabout, the grass on it turned yellow

"Well do you wanna do it" Luke looked at Lorelai and pointed to the wheel

"Luke seriously" Lorelai laughed

"Well then quit complaining" Luke said turning his eyes back to the road

"You're going the wrong way" Lorelai muttered

"Then you drive" Luke said his voice raised slightly, Lorelai knew he was annoyed and that's why she kept on going, she knew that Luke's whole 'Zen' thing had to end some time and she wanted to be the one to end it

"No" she said

"Then be quiet and let me drive" Luke looked out of the window to his left, squinting to see the sign on the other side of the road

"Well then don't pass that roundabout again," Lorelai said, looking back to the roundabout they had just turned off for the 4th time

"I'll try not to" Luke said

"Good" Lorelai smiled and the tried to unravel the map

"What are you doing?" Luke asked

"I'm getting the map out, so we don't pass that roundabout again!" Lorelai spoke to Luke as if he should have know, as if what she was doing was obvious

"Seriously, do I have to mention the Montana incident again" Luke moaned

"Seriously do I have to mention that we've been around that roundabout **4** times!" Lorelai stated

"Will you drop the roundabout" Luke went on 

"If you drop Montana" Lorelai bargained with Luke

"Fine dropped" Luke said 

"Me too" Lorelai smiled, looking back at the map. "Right Luke, turn here" Lorelai pointed to a small lane leading off the road they were currently driving on

"Right" Luke indicated and turned sharply

"Then drive until you get to the end…..Oooo there it is turn there" Lorelai dictated

"Ok"

"And then this road, go on to the end and then turn…..Right" Lorelai was trying to talk at a regular pace and look at the map at the same time

"Right here" Luke pointed to the end of the street

"Yeah"

"Ok, so now where?" Luke asked driving aimlessly down the road

"Turn here and then we should be…..There it is" Lorelai explained. She stopped talking when she saw the hospital. She never really expected to get this far, she expected it to be like after she left Luke at what was supposed to be their wedding, that she would get to the border and not be able to cross it. But no, not this time, this time she had reached the border, crossed it, reached the hospital and now she was going to go in. Lorelai wasn't really sure why she had made it this far, but then she turned to look at Luke, and saw the smile on his face, she suddenly realised the reason she had made it this time was because Luke was at her side.

Luke drove to the front of the huge hospital, there were about 5 different buildings all covered in signs, Luke just took the easiest route and drove to the parking lot.

"Right, now all we have to do is find out where they are" Luke was trying to be strong right now, but really he was bubbling with nerves, butterflies were swarming around his stomach, the same for Lorelai. They were both so scared of seeing Rory, now after all the years that had passed.

So many questions were running through Lorelai's mind, most of them just small wonders, like will she still look the same/ and will she be one of those stuck up celebrities no, the kind that don't have time for anyone but themselves? Lorelai hated to think things like that about the Rory that she had known and loved forever, but things change in time, and it had been a long time for them…..

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Logan, I'm fine really" Rory moaned on again.

Jack had left, being a major league baseball player meant he moved around a lot, and New York was this week's destination. Adam had taken Eden home, Rory hadn't left the hospital for a week, but she wanted Eden to go back home it wasn't fair that she had to live at hospital too. It was just Logan, Benny and Levi there now.

"Rory, you haven't slept in 4 days, your eyes are all puffy and you need to sleep, I promise he'll be fine, I'll sit with him until you wake up, just to make sure" Logan tried. He had been trying for days to get Rory to sleep, since Jack and Adam had left, she hadn't slept, it was like she was scared something was going to happen to Dylan I she rested for even just an hour

"I'm fine Logan, honestly" Rory tried to look convincing by opening her eyes wider, but they wouldn't, they just seemed to close more

"Look Rory, Benny won't be back with for an hour, she'll eat and bring something back for us, I'll sit in there with Dylan and talk to him. I'll even tell him you're asleep and why, he'll understand, I'll turn the game on and he can watch Jack playing. Then I promise when Benny comes back I will wake you up. Levi will be fine here sleeping next to you, don't worry about him, just sleep. Please Rory, if not for yourself, do it for me and Dylan" Logan begged

"Just an hour, and you have to promise to wake me up when Benny and Levi get back" Rory had been waiting for this kind of offer. She had been longing to sleep for day and this was the perfect chance

"I promise" Logan laughed as he waited for Rory to get comfortable

Rory lay quietly and fell asleep, Logan stood and watched for the few seconds it took for Rory to drift into a sound sleep. He looked over her as she lay, she was beautiful, so peaceful and quiet, Logan couldn't help but Love Rory, it was just something he couldn't not do.

Logan waited a while before he went into Dylan's room and sat down beside his bed, turned on the TV and chatted to Dylan about the baseball game…..

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Logan if you drove any slower we would stop!" Rory almost shouted_

"_I don't want to hurt the baby" Logan explained_

"_Well if you don't drive a little faster, the baby's going to drop right out here in the car, and believe me that will hurt an awful lot more!" Rory screamed_

"_Ok, I'm driving faster" Logan fumbled with the excelerator pedal_

"_Turn here then" Rory pointed to an exit_

"_No it's the next turning" Logan said studying the signpost Rory had pointed at_

"_No its not, the next turning is the ER, we don't want to be there" Rory argued_

"_Yes we do" Logan returned_

"_No we don't" Rory said looking at Logan as if her were stupid, she couldn't help it, she was in a mood, not for any reason, it was just what she had been doing lately, Logan had read a book about pregnancy and said it was normal for her to be moody. So Rory wasn't worried about Logan misunderstanding, he knew she loved him and she knew he loved her that's all that mattered._

"_Yes we do" Logan said forcefully_

"_look, now we've missed the turning" Rory was disappointed_

"_Guess well just have to go in at the next one" Logan teased_

"_Fine" Rory folded her arms crossly_

_Logan turned in and parked outside of the emergency room, he helped Rory out of the car and into the building. They went to reception and collected insurance forms. Rory agreed to fill them out while Logan moved the car out of the loading bay._

"_Name" Rory muttered to herself as she read_

"_Date of birth" writing her date of birth made her think about her mom, she want really sure why, she just thought about her mom whenever someone asked about her birthday. Rory wondered where she was and what she was doing right now, she did this now and then, she mainly thought about her mom when Levi did something for the first time. like when Levi had said his first word and when Levi had taken his first steps. Roy thought about how proud her mom would be right now of them, her and Levi and this new baby, maybe even Logan. Rory longed to talk to her mom right now, and just then for a second as she floated around in her world of thoughts, she took out her hone and punched in her home number. She still considered stars hollow to be her home, and the house where she had lived with her mom. Just as Rory was about to press call, Logan came running in_

"_Hey Ace, what you doing?" Logan asked smiling at Rory_

"_Oh nothing" Rory said snapping her cell phone shut "just filling in this form"_

"Cool" Logan said, touching Rory's stomach lightly 

"_Hey Logan" Rory turned to face Logan_

"_Yeah Ace" Logan turned to Rory who was smiling at him_

"_I love you" Rory said sweetly, looking down at Logan's hand resting on her huge stomach._

"_I love you too Ace" Logan smiled and then moved his hand to hers "I always will" he whispered as he held her hand._

_And for just one moment, right there, right then, Logan and Rory were suspended in time, hanging between happiness and love. Rory knew that this moment would stay with her forever, it would be there longer than any photograph she could take._

_Logan had never loved Rory more than he did right then and he knew that that love was never going to go away. His love for Rory would always be there, he would always love her no matter what, anyway, how could he not, afte all she was his one and only Ace._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luke and Lorelai entered the hospital through one of the many entrances. They found a signpost and looked for where they though Dylan would be. They walked in the direction they thought, asked doctors and nurses on the way until they eventually ended up where it was most likely for Dylan to be.

Luke and Lorelai were both getting more and more nervous as the seconds on Luke's watched ticked quietly in the background.

They found a receptionist and asked her where Dylan was

"Excuse me, we're looking for Dylan Gilmore, or is it Huntzberger, I don't know, I don't know" Lorelai repeated that last phrase, it scared her now to think that she had no idea what her grandsons last name was.

"We have a Dylan Huntzberger, he's on family only visitation though, sorry but if you're not family then I cant let you see him"

Lorelai sighed, she didn't want to admit that she was his grandmother, she wasn't really sure why, she just knew that if this woman here, or theses people in the hospital were at all in touch with popular culture, they would know exactly what Rory had said about her Mom in all of the interviews, and they would view Lorelai as being the bad person. Luke nudged Lorelai, as if to say just do it. Lorelai thought for a moment and then finally admitted

"I'm his grandmother"

"Well in that case, you can go along, room 12" the receptionist recited. Lorelai could tell that the receptionist was taken aback by this news, but knew that the only reason she let Lorelai and Luke by was because Lorelai had to be Rory's mom, they looked so alike it was impossible for her not to be.

Lorelai walked silently along the corridor Luke following silently behind her. She stopped when she reached the end, room 12. Lorelai couldn't move, she couldn't go along that path. Luke saw Lorelai stop and waited to see if she would move. When she didn't move Luke walked up behind her and held on to her hand. Lorelai smiled at him and then continued along, off to room 12…..

Lorelai walked to the end of the corridor, when she got there she peered around the corner and saw Rory and Levi, lying there sleeping. Lorelai's heart melted as she watched Rory sleep, Levi huddled in a ball next to her.

Luke watched as Lorelai walked over to Rory. Lorelai stopped and stared at Rory, taking in every detail of Rory's body and soul. Lorelai studied Levi, the first time. Luke watched in satisfaction, he now knew he had done the right thing in bringing Lorelai down here, even if it was only for one look, that one look was worth more than anything in the world.

Rory felt warmth throughout her body and suddenly awoke scared. She felt like she had been asleep for hours, she opened her eyes worrying something was wrong.

Her eyes opened and she sat up straight, she looked across to see Lorelai and Luke standing there watching her. Rory was scared she was seeing things. Lorelai started crying and Rory was brought back down to earth, they were real, they were really there. Rory didn't really know what she was feeling, happy or sad, right now she couldn't tell, she just felt numb.

Lorelai thought she owed Rory and explanation and just as she prepared her first words with her daughter in nearly 5 years, Rory spoke

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Rory asked as she began to cry. Too many things were happening right now, she just felt like she couldn't cope

"I wanted to see you Rory"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Whooooo what will happen now, tune in next time to find out._

_Ok so not much Lorelai/Rory there, but next time I promise there will be more. _

_Now for you Rogan lovers I hope you got your fix for now, and I promise there will be more, I'm not saying it will turn out to be a Rogan all I'm saying is watch this space….._

_So please keep reading and reviewing and I will update ASAP!_

_Until then peace out _

_elliex_


	10. Part 10 ‘Who Are You?’

_First of all I'd just like to say, threatening me is not going to make this what you want, neither is bribery or any other kind of persuasion._

_I'm not going to do something if I don't want to do it, so this fanfic will be what I want it to be ok? Good_

_Right, sorry about that, anyway, Thank You for the excellent reviews and I'm really glad you all still like reading this as much as I love to write it. So please keep reading and reviewing, and I'd just like to say one more thing, I now know how this whole fanfic is going to turn out, because I've written the end of it, so watch this space for what I'd like to call hints as to what pairing it will be in the end. Please Enjoy….._

_The Italics are still flashbacks, but the bold is what happened last chapter, just so you don't get confused._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Part 10 'Who Are You?'**

**Lorelai thought she owed Rory and explanation and just as she prepared her first words with her daughter in nearly 5 years, Rory spoke**

"**Mom, what are you doing here?" Rory asked as she began to cry. Too many things were happening right now, she just felt like she couldn't cope**

"I wanted to see you Rory" 

Lorelai was scared, she was scared that Rory was going to shout that Rory was going to tell her to leave, and worst of all say those words that every kid said to their parents, but Rory had never really said, 'I hate you'.

But Rory didn't do any of those things, she just stared, she stared at her mom, standing there, she stared at Luke who was studying every inch of her body. Rory's mind was filling up with questions, questions that she had pushed back, right back to the furthest point in her mind, now they had all been let loose, the tiny piece of Rope that had been holding them back all these years had finally snapped and now the questions were spinning around her mind and she couldn't control them.

Neither Rory nor Lorelai had any idea of what to say next, they were both a little to shocked to say anything. However, Luke knew what he had to do. Luke whispered to Lorelai that he would be back in half and hour, then left Lorelai and Rory alone, with the exception of Levi who was still sleeping soundly beside Rory.

Lorelai couldn't stand the silence, she knew that someone was going to have to speak eventually, so she just decided she would be the one to do it first. "So that's Levi then"

"How did you know?" Rory asked coldly

"Who doesn't know" Lorelai said

"Well I wasn't really sure if you knew or not, I mean I figure if you did know you might have called."

"Why didn't you call?" Lorelai shot back

Rory didn't know what else to say "So you didn't call but you just came all the way to LA to see me" Rory said almost angrily

"Yeah, I came here, because I wanted to see you. I haven't seen you in almost 5 years. 5 years, do you know what that been like for me" Lorelai shouted

"Like for you, it's been the same for me!" Rory screamed back

Levi stirred and Lorelai lowered her voice as she spoke "Yeah right, you've been too busy jettsetting around the world, making movies and spending your billions"

"How can you say that! How can you say that I haven't thought about you? Because, let me tell you, I have, there's not been a day when I haven't thought about you! Everyday that I see Levi or Dylan do something new, or do something that makes me smile, I think of you, I think of how proud you were of me and how let you down. So you can come here and say I don't care and I'm ungrateful and whatever else you want, but the one thing you can say is that didn't think about you, because I did, I thought about you all the time!" Rory was crying hysterically now, she couldn't stop it. These tears had been trapped inside her soul, held hostage by her image, but now they were coming, 5 years of tears. The tears that she had held back, nights when she lay in bed but couldn't cry because she knew she wasn't supposed to, she was supposed to be strong. But now she felt so far away from strong, that she almost felt worthless, like she may as well not exist.

Lorelai still stood watching Rory cry. Lorelai felt so bad for coming here and yelling at Rory. She had had these dreams about what she would say when she got here, but all of those things had been pushed from her mind by the anger that she thought she had put behind her a long time ago. Lorelai remembers the night well, the night she first found out about Levi, it was 4 years ago and she and Luke were watching CNN and it was on, the birth of Rory Gilmore's first son, Levi Richard. She remembers the pain she felt that night. The next morning when she woke up, she wrote a vow and a paper bag from Luke's, the vow said that's he would forget this ever happened and forget that Rory was famous and that from that day on she would listen to Luke and Sookie and not read magazines or watch the news when Rory was in them. Lorelai would put Levi's birth behind her and go back a year, and pretend that she never knew about Rory, as if her life had changed the day Rory left. And that was how it had been for 4 long years, Lorelai almost forgot that Levi ever existed, that's why she was so shocked when she read that magazine, until she remembered she did know about him, she had just chosen to forget.

"Mommy" Levi sat up and rubbed his little eyes with his fist. He had heard Rory crying, he tapped her on the shoulder and crawled over to her 2Mommy, what's wrong, where's Benny?"

"Hey baby, I'm fine, just a bit upset that's all baby" Rory held Levi close to her and stroked his hair, it was beautifully blonde and soft, just like Logan's.

"Who are you?" Levi asked, finally setting his eyes on Lorelai, Levi was always very curious and not afraid of anything, he got that from his father.

"I'm Lorelai" Lorelai wasn't really sure what to tell him, she had no idea if Rory had even told them about her.

"Oh" Levi said simply, satisfied with just a name to put to her face. Levi leaned into Rory and started to drift off, back to sleep.

Lorelai watched on as Rory held Levi, stoking his hair and whispering answers to his endless questions into his ear.

Levi finally went off to sleep and Lorelai and Rory were once again alone.

"He's a lot like you you know" Lorelai said, making her way across to one of the chairs beside Rory

"You think? I always thought he looked like Logan, his hair is exactly the same" Rory voiced her opinion as if nothing had gone on between her and her mom

"Yeah, but he has your eyes" Lorelai said softly, sitting just 3 chairs down from Rory, separated in the middle by a sleeping Levi

"yeah, Dylan has Logan's eyes but everyone says he looks more like me" Rory explained

"well I've only seen his picture in magazines, but from what I have seen I'd say he's beautiful, just like you" Lorelai smiled at Rory

"Thanks" Rory felt peaceful al of a sudden, like she was a little child again and her mom was here to take care of her. These past few years hadn't been easy for Rory, especially without her best friend in the whole world to help her throughout them, and now she needed her mom the most, and it was as if Lorelai had known Rory needed her and just ran straight to the rescue.

"So 3 kids in 5 years, that's a lot" Lorelai commented

"yeah, I suppose" Rory nodded, she didn't want to move from that safe place she was in right now "Do you have any more, well children" Rory suddenly felt weird asking her mom this question, she shouldn't have to ask this, she should know something like this.

"No" Lorelai answered

"So you and Luke must have only just got married" Rory had done a quick estimate in her head

"Oh no, me and Luke aren't married" Lorelai said, almost happily, she hadn't wanted to get married without Rory and now she could feel Rory slowly coming back to her, even if she had only been here 20 minutes

"What! Why?" Rory was shocked, whenever she was lonely over the past 5 years she would think about her mom and Luke, and what they're wedding would be like, where they would be living now and how many half brothers and sisters she would have. This came as a great surprise to Rory, she had always expected them to be married by now.

"Well, we were going to get married, we even got right to the altar, but I just couldn't do it" Lorelai explained, almost with a smile on her face, she lied remembering her nearly wedding day, even if it was a mess, it was a turning point in her life, it was the time that made her realise what she needed and what she had in her life. So what if it ended in tears, it was a lesson for her and she liked that when she thought about her almost wedding, it at least brought back one good memory.

"Why not, you love Luke right, he's here now isn't he" Rory was frantically

"I didn't marry Luke because…" Lorelai faded her voice off into nothing, she didn't want to make Rory feel guilty, she hadn't come here for that, she came her to giver support, bot to hurt her

"Because what?" Rory questioned

Lorelai did think she should tell Rory, even if she didn't want to hurt her, Rory deserved to know these things

"I didn't marry Luke, because you weren't there", So much for not making her feel guilty, Lorelai couldn't help but cry and when Rory processed her moms last words she to began to cry, she couldn't help it, she felt as if she had ruined both hers and her moms life, in just one second. The second she decided to drop out of Yale and let Mitchum Huntzberger win, Rory had became another person, a person that Rory didn't like at all.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Lorelai awoke quickly, the phone was ringing. She looked across to her alarm clock, 2am, who would be ringing at 2am._

_She moaned and groaned to herself as she sleepily got out of bed and wandered down the stairs. She picked up the phone and held it to her ear_

"_Hello" Lorelai waited for a response but no one spoke_

"_Hello" Lorelai said once a gain, but still there was no answer._

_Lorelai had been getting calls like this for weeks, sometimes at night, sometimes during the day and sometimes even to her cell, but no one ever spoke. She had tried tracing the number but the caller always withheld it._

_Lorelai had thought she knew who it was, but she wasn't really sure, but tonight was the final straw, she was tired, angry and wanted to go back to bed_

"_Rory is that you?" Lorelai shouted "Because if it is, then at least say something, don't ring at 2 am and just sit there on the phone, say something or don't bother to call ever again, Oh and if its not Rory then I'm sorry, but please don't call at 2am again. Thank You"_

_On the other end of the phone, Rory alone beside her bed, her huge pregnant stomach resting on her lap. She had just got to her hotel after a 2-hour flight from New York. _

_She had been ringing her mom for months but never had she plucked up the courage to say something. She just wanted to hear a familiar voice every now and then. The voice of someone who wasn't lying to her or telling her what to do, which is all, she got now, living in Hollywood and all. Sometimes she rang her moms cell; sometimes she rang the house. She had even rang the inn once or twice, Michel had answered the first time and sworn at her, Sookie had answered the second time but after 10 minutes of talking to herself, she said she had to go other wise her soufflé wouldn't work and then she hung up. Luke had answered one time when she had rang her moms, he had gotten pretty angry at her for calling, but still it was good t hear his voice, she felt as though for just one second, she was back in her little town of Stars Hollow, where hardly anyone lied, in fact they often told the truth more than they needed too._

_Rory wanted to say something this time but wasn't sure what, her mom sounded way too mad to talk seriously so Rory just whispered "It's only midnight here" then carefully put the phone down and began to cry._

_Back in Stars Hollow Lorelai was puzzled, she said "what?" but then the phone went dead, Rory had hung up._

_Lorelai stood with the phone in her hands and cried, she had shouted at Rory and scared her away, now she may never get her back._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm sorry mom" Rory said simply, that's all she felt was needed, she didn't think there was anything else she could do

"Don't worry about it kid" Lorelai said, everything turned out for the best because of it.

Lorelai smiled at Rory as they both sat there silently, Levi sleeping soundly on the chair in between them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ok, so this was quite a long chapter and really a bit of a filler, I hope you guys didn't get too bored and I promise next time there will be some Logan/Rory scenes and possible (I make no promises) a MAJOR Rory/Benny scene. So all I can say is tune in next time to find out, oh and remember, the more you review the faster I post_

_Peace out_

_elliex_


	11. Part 11 ‘Benny’s Back’

_Ok, Thank You so much for the so many reviews that I got for the last chapter, I was really grateful and so I did what I promised and started writing right away. Please keep reading and reviewing and I hope you stick with this fanfic, because I don't want to give anything away but I will keep saying, I love a Rogan, so please Enjoy….._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Part 11 'Benny's Back' 

Rory and Levi slept for what seemed like hours, Lorelai just sitting watching them. It was only actually about 30 minutes, and just as she began to drift off to sleep as well, Benny came along the corridor, 2 brown paper bags and 2 coffee cups in her hands. Benny stopped suddenly when she saw Lorelai sitting there, she had no idea who Lorelai was and since Rory and Levi were both asleep she just presumed that they had no idea she was here either. Benny wasn't really sure what to do when she saw Lorelai sitting there. Lorelai hadn't seen Benny yet, but Benny thought that Lorelai was ignoring her.

"Erm, excuse me" Benny said, trying to sound kind

"Oh yeah" Lorelai turned noticing Benny finally "Sorry I didn't realise you were there" Lorelai smiled "You must be Benny, I'm Lorelai" Lorelai held out her hand for Benny to shake but instead Benny just frowned and asked

"Who?"

"Lorelai, I'm Rory's Mom" Lorelai said plainly, the first real time she had been able to admit that in 5 years, it made her feel prouder than ever, considering she had spent the last 4 years pretending Rory didn't exist.

"Rory's mom" Benny looked puzzled "Rory doesn't speak to her Mom"

"She does now," Lorelai said almost laughing

"Right" Benny wasn't really sure how to respond to that, after all Lorelai did look identical to Rory, maybe she should just go into Dylan's room and get Logan, he's met Rory's mom before. "I'll be right back" Benny told Lorelai as she pushed open the door to Dylan's room.

"Hey Benny" Logan smiled as he let go of Dylan's hand

"Hi Benny" Dylan said sweetly, turning away from the baseball game

"Hey Guys" Benny smiled at them both, "Er, Logan, can I talk to you over here for a second" Benny stood in the corner of the room, waiting for Logan to join her

"Sure, what is it?" Logan said getting up and moving towards her.

"Well, there's a woman outside, sitting next to Levi and Rory, and she says her names Lorelai, Rory's Mom" Benny explained

"Lorelai's out there, but Rory doesn't talk to Lorelai" Logan was alarmed

"Well that's the thing, that cant be the real Lorelai, Rory doesn't speak to her and she hasn't for 5 years and why choose now to make up with her, there are so many better times, like the births of any of her 3 children" Benny tried

"I don't know, I'll go and see" Logan pushed past Benny and rushed into the hallway. He looked across to the chairs and saw Lorelai sitting there next to Levi. Logan was shocked at first, then mad, he was mad that Lorelai had just showed up here, Rory had already been upset enough without this to add to it.

Lorelai heard Dylan's room door slam and quickly turned around. Lorelai was stunned to see Logan standing there staring at her. She had expected him to be here, she just didn't think he was here right now.

"What are you doing here? Does Rory know you're here? Because if she doesn't, I think you should leave, she doesn't need anymore stress right now" Logan said angrily

"She knows I'm here" Lorelai answered simply, she could tell that Logan was angry and she didn't want to make it anymore than it had to be.

"Did she say you could stay" Logan shot back, he wasn't in the mood for talking right now, he didn't need Rory worrying about anything else, he had only just managed to get her to sleep after 4 days

"Well she didn't say I had to go" Lorelai said plainly, trying not to get mad at Logan

"Well I think you should, if you give me your number I'll tell her to call but right now she needs to sleep" Logan said also trying to hide his anger

"I think I'll stay, and she looks like she sleeping just fine to me" Lorelai almost laughed, looking over at Rory who clearly needed the sleep.

"Well, I have to wake her up now anyway, I promised that I would wake her up when Benny got back" Logan said walking towards Rory

"Don't you think you should let her sleep, she looks like she hasn't slept in days" Lorelai tried, hoping that Logan wouldn't wake Rory, she looked so peaceful, and it was obvious she needed all of the rest she could get.

Logan continued towards Rory and gently shook her skinny body; Rory began to stir and eventually opened her eyes and looked around.

"Oh hey, did Benny get back already, how long have been asleep?" Rory sat up and rubbed her eyes

"Yeah, Benny just got back, its been about an hour, you can go back to sleep if you want, I just woke you up because I promised you I would" Logan explained

Rory smiled at him, then noticing her Mom, shot up "Thanks Logan, you think that I can see Dylan alone for a few minutes?" Rory asked politely

"Sure, if you don't mind, me and Benny were thinking of stopping by home and collecting some stuff, we'll take Levi with us too if you like" Logan offered

"That's fine, I just wanted to talk to Dylan about my mom" Rory said

"Well then, we'll be back in a few hours, we might just leave Levi there with the nanny if that's ok, there's not really much he can do sitting around here all the time" Logan tried

"Yeah sure, just let me say goodbye to him first" Rory smiled

"Ok, I'll get Benny and I'll see you in a few hours, call if you need anything" Logan picked up his coat that was hanging over the side of a chair, then re-entered Dylan's room.

"So you and Logan are on speaking terms now" Lorelai felt Safe asking Rory a personal question now, she wasn't sure what had changed in the few hours that she had been here, but she figured they had wasted so much time forcing themselves to stay away from each other, that when the opportunity came along to be together, they just sort of took it without a second question.

"Yeah, we weren't until about a week ago, when a major blow out brought us back onto speaking terms" Rory explained, gently tapping Levi.

"Yeah, same with me and Luke" Lorelai sighed, thinking back to the day she walked out of Luke's diner, she never thought she would go back, until she heard about Dylan

"Yeah, what made you get back together" Rory questioned

"Dylan, actually" Lorelai smiled and laughed a little

"Dylan!" Rory was shocked, she didn't realise Dylan had so much power over the world

"Yeah, and I haven't even met him," Lorelai said, hinting slightly that she wanted to meet him

"Well then you probably should" Rory smiled, leading Lorelai to get up.

"We should probably wait until Logan and Benny come out" Rory said shyly

"Why?" Lorelai had gathered by now tat Rory was some what scared of Benny, and Lorelai wasn't really sure why, there was no way Benny would ever take Rory's place, so she didn't understand why Rory had to be scared of her

"Well because, they might want some time with Dylan before they leave" Rory was thinking excuses up think and fast to lie to her mom

"They're only going for a few hours, just go in" Lorelai pushed, she knew forcing Rory may be quite dangerous right now, but she knew that her not being around for 5 years had made Rory weaker.

"Sure ok" Rory hadn't come up with any excuses that would have even made a tiny bit of sense, so she had to give in.

Rory walked towards the door and pushed down n the handle, Lorelai closely following behind her, no turning back.

Both Logan and Benny turned to look at Rory and Lorelai as they entered the room.

"Oh hey, sorry, we forgot we promised you some time with Dylan, we're leaving now" Logan said promptly standing up

"You don't have to leave just because thy have come" Benny whispered in Logan here, just loud enough that Lorelai overheard it.

Lorelai didn't want to say anything, even though she was dying to. Lorelai felt she didn't have the right, having only been there a matter of hours, but Benny just struck Lorelai straight away, as someone she didn't like.

"I said I'd let Rory have some time alone with Dylan, so we're going" Logan said calmly, not wanting this to end up being an argument. Logan knew that if he and Benny didn't leave soon, then all the anger that Rory had been saving and holding back for years, would come pouring out right there, something Logan did not want to happen.

"You know Logan, she isn't even supposed to be here" Benny continued to whisper in Logan's ear, even as he put his jacket on and stood up and moved from the chair he had been resting in.

"I know that, but I want her to be" Logan explained. He really did. He wanted Rory to be there. He had never wanted Rory to be anywhere for years, but after that argument they had a few days back, the air between them seemed to have cleared, and they were being what Logan would call nice to each other. Being nice to Rory gave Logan this strange feeling that he never got from anyone else, Rory was the only person who made Logan feel good inside when he was nice to them. Not even Benny gave him that feeling.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ok, so no Benny/Rory scene – I did say there might be, but remember I made o promises about that, but the next part starts where this one left off, so….. We all know what will happen there. I can feel a good argument forming in my head as I write so you won't want to miss the next part, will you? I hope the ending gave the Rogan shippers a little bit of hope, even if it was minuscule. But next chapter will be up ASAP, as soon as I get a few reviews! So please keep reading and reviewing and I'll be on the case of writing the next one as soon as that first review hits my inbox….._

_elliex_


	12. Part 12 ‘I Think You Should Leave’

_Ok so as I promised I'm on the case straight away. I've never seen my inbox so full with reviews before, I was so excited, - I get excited easily, so I started writing as soon as I could. Now this chapter is, well, it is what it is, I cant really say anything much more than that about it, without giving too much away._

_I know I told you all not to hate Benny, but now I think you should, I intended to write her a little less of a bh, but now I hate her, so feel free to hate her as much as me!_

_So please keep reviewing and reading, and Enjoy….._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Part 12 'I Think You Should Leave' 

"You don't have to leave just because thy have come"

"I said I'd let Rory have some time alone with Dylan, so we're going"

"You know Logan, she isn't even supposed to be here" Benny continued

"I know that, but I want her to be" Logan explained

Lorelai's anger bubbled over when she saw the look on Benny's face. Lorelai was in favour of Logan at that moment, something she hadn't really done in a while.

"You know Benny, Rory has got rights over them" Lorelai said, even if Rory had no rights over Dylan and Levi in the eyes of the law, the rights she had as a mother were far from anything the law could define or take away.

"No she doesn't, we don't have to let her even see Dylan or Levi" Benny said, she spoke as if she knew more than Lorelai, as if she were wiser.

"'We' don't have to let her see them" Lorelai almost spat at Benny "Last I heard, Dylan and Levi were Logan and Rory's, not yours and Logan's" Lorelai was getting into way too much depth here, and she probably didn't even have the right, after only being here a few hours, but the anger she was realising had been stored away for years and the great feeling she was getting now it was going away, was something she would hold onto forever.

"Ok, Benny, lets go" Logan said, he didn't want to have to act as referee to another argument, taking Benny away seemed to be the best thing to do right now"

Rory just sat back and watched, let the words sink into her skin and flow to her brain. These words made her think, she had rights over Dylan and Levi that no one could take away from her, not a judge, not the law, not even the president. These rights weren't something wrote on a piece of paper that could easily be ripped up, theses were what some would call her god given rights, and she intended to follow through what god had given her. All of a sudden Rory's mind felt like it had exploded and all these words came flooding out.

"Benny, Dylan and Levi are not your children, just face it now, they're mine and there's nothing you can do about that. When you marry someone they come with a history, your marrying Logan and his history is our boys and I. By our I mean mine and Logan's not yours. No matter how much you want it or how hard you try, they will always be mine, even if you get me locked away in jail, they'll always be something that I have with the boys that you don't, they call it being they're mother!" Rory was screaming now, her voice becoming weaker and weaker, her throat throbbing in pain. She was almost crying, but not quite, she was too angry to cry, the power of tears had nothing in this conversation, if you could call it that. Tears were too weak for this, she was angry, and anger was something Rory couldn't express with tears anymore, just shouting.

"Rory, calm down, please. I'm not going to stop you seeing them, I promise, I would never ever do that, I would never want that" Logan said, grabbing hold of Rory's hand, he was talking directly into her eyes

"What! You said that once all of this was over that you were going to stop her seeing the boys" Benny screamed, obviously upset at Logan

"You said that" Rory said staring at Logan, pulling her hand from his grip

"God you're such a jerk" Lorelai added quietly

"I did not say that Benny and don't even pretend like I did, this is serious. This isn't something that you can just mess around with Benny, this involves children Benny, you cant just fool around with this sort of thing" Logan was also now shouting at Benny

Rory was shock that Logan was standing up for her like this, she had always thought that if this fight ever happened, then Logan would be standing up for Benny, not for Rory. But Logan had a point, Benny acted as though she wanted to be Dylan and Levi's mom, but when it came down to it, all she really wanted was to keep them as far away from Rory as she could, there was no real regard for the boys in her mind.

"Benny, do you even care about the boys, or do you only care about getting them as far away from me as you possibly can, huh? Because the boys mean everything to me, but if all they mean to you is something to hold over me, then I think you should leave" Rory was screaming again, now, all of this anger was gushing out of her heart and soul, she felt like she had room to breathe inside again

"Don't tell her to leave" Logan said quietly and calmly

"Sorry" Rory spoke almost shyly now, she felt betrayed b Logan, after he had just stuck up for her, he was turning his back on her and moving on with Benny

"I want to be the one to do it, Benny, I think you should leave" Logan said triumphantly, Rory smiled, that was the Logan she knew, coming back from something bad with something way better than words could ever describe, that was all part of Logan's charm, and after all these years of wishing Logan would change, Rory had finally learned that that was just who he was, and she appreciated it.

"What?" Benny was shocked, she never thought Logan would turn against her, she thought they wee on the same side

"Go Benny, just leave, I don't want you here and neither does Rory" Logan said simply, laying down the law to Benny

"Yeah me neither" Lorelai said, she looked from Rory to Logan "just thought I would slip that in there for effect" Lorelai saw the looks o their faces and stepped back once more

"You really want me to go" Benny cried, she looked sort of distressed in a weird way, like one of those girls you see on TV who has an emotional breakdown when they run out of money, except Benny hadn't lost anything, or gained anything, she was just leaving with exactly what she came with. "I care about them you know, even if it is for the wrong reasons, I still care. You can't stop me from caring." Benny looked at Logan, then she looked at Rory. As she looked she stepped backwards, then turned away and walked what felt like a very long walk, to the end of the corridor and out of the hospital. Benny was gone, where? Who knew, all they knew was she was gone and Benny being gone and leaving him and Rory almost alone, gave him this strange feeling of all round complete happiness. Right then, right there for even just a second Logan was happy with his life, even if it wasn't perfect, it was good enough for him and that was all that mattered.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ok, so not a very long chapter, but I did only take a day to write it so that's go ot be something. I'm really happy with this chapter, even if it isn't as good as you thought it was going to be, I didn't want it to end up being a slap fight like in some cheesy soap sequence. So if your disappointed I'm sorry, but I wanted this to focus more on what was going on other than Benny and Rory's conflict. And I think this chapter tipped this fanfic a little further towards the Rogan side of life, so stay tuned for that._

_Please review and tell me what you think, I hope you'll keep reading_

_And well that's all for now_

Peace out 

_elliex_


	13. Part 13 'Happy as a Jamboree'

Ok, So it may seem like ages since I last wrote but it's only been like a week. I felt I needed a break, also I had a little writer's block and a big project for school due in. But I handed my project in yesterday and this morning I woke up full of ideas for this story. So here they go.

This chapter isn't particularly exciting or full of events, its sort of a meaningful chapter more than anything.

Please keep reading and reviewing and I will, of course, keep writing. 

_Enjoy….._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Part 13 'Happy as a Jamboree' 

"See you next week then Dylan" The Doctor waved as Dylan walked slowly out of his office and along the corridor, hand in hand with Rory and Logan.

The three of them walked to the end of the corridor like this, Logan holding one of Dylan's little hands and Rory almost clinging to the to her.

The past 2 weeks had been the best of Rory's life; she had never felt more free and alive than she had then.

Her life had seemed to be falling back into place. Benny and Logan had broken up, which wasn't something that made Rory happy, because she hated to see Logan unhappy, it just made her feel closer to her boys because the one thing blocking her out seemed to have gone. She and Logan had never been friendlier; they were getting along for the first time in years. Her Mom and Luke were here; they had stayed for 2 weeks now, in Rory's house. Logan had lifted the court order against her, which was strange in a way because there were reasons for that court order, but Rory didn't care anymore. Jack and his baseball team had just won the World Series and he was coming back to LA in a matter of days.

Rory walked around with a smile on her face permanently. This had obviously shocked some of the reporters, because one of the main headlines on CNN had been 'What is making Rory Gilmore smile so much?'

Logan's life seemed back on track too, his business was booming, the media were all over him and they were on his side. Dylan and Levi were both happy because they had been seeing Rory frequently. Rory was back in his life; they had been hanging out, going to the movies, out to restauraunt's with Lorelai and Luke. They were being nice and friendly to each other. Logan felt like he was having the time of his life for the first time in the 3 years since Rory had left. Logan felt free now Benny had gone, it was true what Rory had said, Benny had been holding him back, making him miserable, taking his happiness away and turning into hate and anger at Rory.

Lorelai and Luke had decided to leave, right after they had met jack and spent a few days with him. Luke had to get back to the diner and Lorelai to the inn. Sookie had been making frantic phone calls to Lorelai's cell about how uncontrolable Michel had become, Lorelai just laughed it off, she knew they were having a ball of a time without her.

This whole trip had made Lorelai and Luke closer and Lorelai had been washed over with this sudden feeling of longing to marry Luke so she could be with him for the rest of her life. A feeling that she had never had before, even when she said yes to him the first time.

Luke felt sort of relaxed now Lorelai and Rory were talking again, it made him eel like he didn't need to protect her anymore, he could just love her and that's all she needed. It felt good to just be able to love Lorelai, and not have to feel obligated to help her. He felt like now, if he helped her, he was doing it because he loved her, not because Sookie was making him or he felt like he had to.

Rory lay silently beside the pool, her eyes closed, she wasn't sleeping just thinking. She listened to the sound of Levi and Logan's laughs coming from the pool and the sound of Dylan's quiet little giggle coming from behind her. He had a water pistol, Rory knew, she had sat and watched him fill it up about a half an hour ago. It was his prized possession at the moment. Logan had bought it for him the day he had returned home from hospital. Logan had felt bad that he and Levi and even Eden were in the pool but Dylan wasn't allowed to come in because of the cast on his arm, so he bought him a fire red water pistol to play with out of the pool. Rory hadn't seen Dylan put it down since Logan had given it to him.

Dylan was lurking behind Rory's chair and Logan spotted him from the pool. He smiled as he clambered out of the pool and walked up behind Dylan, grabbing hold of him and dipping his feet in the pool then pulling him back out again. Logan set Dylan down and quietly said to him "Try a different approach next time" before Dylan ran off.

Logan walked past Rory who had drifted into a light sleep and whispered in her ear "Always make sure there's someone around to look out for you Ace" then ran and dived back into the pool.

Rory sat up and opened her eyes, she watched as Logan played happily with Levi and Eden who was in her baby ring in the small pool. She smiled broadly, satisfied that her life was good, and then laid back down and gently closed her eyes.

Lorelai was observing this scene from the kitchen. She was watching it all through the big window in Rory's kitchen that over looked her huge garden and swimming pool's. Lorelai was dazed by what Rory had, both material possessions and the things you couldn't put a price on, like her 3 beautiful children and Logan.

Lorelai knew that Rory wasn't with Logan, that she was with Jack, but even though Lorelai had yet to meet Jack, she couldn't help but feel that Rory was with the wrong one.

Logan loved Rory more than anything in the world, you could tell just by the way his eyes met with hers that the love was there, she knew it.

Rory and Logan's love for each other, whether they admitted to it or not, was an inspiration to Lorelai. Because at that moment she realised just how Luke had been looking at her all of the years she had known him. Ever since they had met, Luke had been looking at Lorelai like Logan looked at Rory. It was all clear then to Lorelai, that she and Luke were meant to be together. It wasn't something that was written in the stars or engraved in the mountains, it was just something that was, it couldn't be explained it was just some natural force that was there.

When Luke woke up, he felt lost; he didn't know where he was. It to him a few moment of thinking before he remembered he was in Rory's place in California, it was all coming back to him gradually, the whole trip, driving down with Lorelai, seeing Rory for the first time again, meeting his almost grandchildren. Luke turned over to find an empty dip in the bed where Lorelai's beautiful body should have been. He turned to look at the clock beside the bed, 11.30. Luke shot up; he had never stayed in bed this late before. He quickly changed ad washed his face before leaving the spacious room behind and walking the quiet marble hallways of Rory's huge Los Angeles home.

Luke followed the staircase down and along the hallway into the kitchen. He spotted Lorelai standing over by the window; she was watching something outside with a look of enchantment on her face. Luke didn't want to disturb hers he looked so peaceful and happy. Luke understood that being back with Rory made Lorelai happy, so he felt it best to let them have their time before he and Lorelai left and travelled back to Stars Hollow next week.

Luke smiled and slowly walked through the kitchen to stand next to Lorelai, he to stood and watched exactly the same scene as Lorelai, and then he too knew exactly what Lorelai was thinking, for the first time ever they were both in the same place at the exact same time. Lorelai gently reached out her hand and took hold of Luke's; Luke squeezed her hand softly to let her know he was here, always.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Lorelai, will you marry me?" Luke was down on one knee, holding a beautiful diamond ring in Lorelai's direction._

_They were both stood underneath the gazebo, the small twinkly fairy light reflecting on both of theirs faces._

_This proposal had been a long time coming for both of them, the memories of the last one still hung fresh in their minds, but both of them knew it would happen again._

_Lorelai wasn't sure if she was ready, she needed time, if she said yes now that would only give her a matter of months until she would have to deal with getting Rory to the wedding, something she wasn't quite ready to deal with quite yet._

"_Luke….." Lorelai whispered, her voice echoing into the night sky and spiralling out into the Town Square._

_Lorelai knew that it wouldn't be long before someone spotted the lights on in the square, then the whole town would be out of bed and gathered around, even if it was 3am._

_Lorelai knew she had to go with what she felt, she couldn't just say yes because she knew that's what Luke wanted to hear, she had to say it because it was what she wanted to hear._

"_I, I can't" Lorelai said quietly_

_Luke heard the words but they didn't sink in, they just blew around him._

"_I have to go" Lorelai quickly picked up her bag and the back of her long flowing dress, then ran down the steps and across the grassy town centre. Luke watched as he saw Lorelai run past the diner in her tiny heels and along her street, back home._

_Luke turned the fairy lights off and was left standing alone in the gazebo, in the dead of night._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rory jumped as her cell began to sing next to her. She quickly sat up and answered it.

"Hello?" she said as if asking a question

"Hey Rory"

"Hey Jack" Rory said, almost looking disappointed that it wasn't someone more interesting.

"So I'm just calling to say, I'm coming home in 2 days" Jack sounded really excited when announcing this news so Rory felt she owed him to sound the same.

"That's great, I cant wait to see you" She smiled as if she needed to show herself she was happy about that

"Who's that in the background" Jack questioned, referring to Logan who was laughing and shouting in the pool behind her.

"Oh its just Luke, you know, in the pool" Rory lied, she felt terrible lying to Jack but she didn't want to tell him it was Logan, she didn't want to argue right now, things were going too well for her.

"Oh well I can't wait to meet him, I have to go now, bye. I love you"

"I love you too. Bye" It almost hurt Rory to say I love you to Jack, she didn't feel like she did anymore, it wasn't that she was in love with anyone else, she just felt like she and Jack weren't anything special, they were just together and she couldn't even remember why.

Lorelai heard Rory's conversation from the kitchen; she was still standing with Luke, holding his hand. Lorelai knew she needed to do something, Rory wasn't happy with Jack and she couldn't leave her unhappy. So right there Lorelai vowed to make Rory happy, it was the least she could do after all these years of making Rory miserable. Even if Rory had made Lorelai miserable too, Rory had fixed that by bringing Dylan, Levi and Eden into the world.

Luke squeezed Lorelai hand once again as he knew exactly what she was thinking. They both stood and watched as Logan and Levi gently clambered out of the pool, tiptoed across to where Rory was sleeping and then gently pushed her into the pool.

Levi jumped in after her and then Logan.

Rory laughed and smiled at Logan then kissed Levi's little face.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ok, so that for me as quite a long chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and please review._

_Next time I think I'm going to bring Jack and Adam back into it, and I think I may have Luke and Lorelai leaving in there too, no promises those are just some ideas. The next chapter will probably be up within a week, if I get at least a few reviews, Thank you._

_Peace out_

_elliex_


	14. Part 14 ‘The Affair’

_Yes, the title of this chapter is very suggestive, and I'm not going to tell you if it's right or wrong, you gotta read to find it out, and please review at the end! Thanks for all the brilliant reviews I got and enjoy….._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Part 14 'The Affair'**

"Rory" Lorelai was whispering as she crept along the marble hallway wandering towards Rory's room. Lorelai was fully dressed and her shoes were sliding across the marble flooring making squeaky noises as she tiptoed along the open corridor.

Lorelai and Luke had been planning to go home for days, ever since Jack rang; they said they would leave right after they'd met him. But it had been 6 days and Jack still hadn't returned home. Lorelai was worried for Rory; however Rory didn't seem worried that Jack wasn't home at all.

Lorelai and Luke had to leave now though, April had just called to say Caesar and Lane were both sick and there was only her left to run the diner, and however much Luke and Lorelai loved April, they didn't trust her with the diner.

Lorelai approached Rory's room and pushed down on one of the handles, opening the double doors into Rory's room.

Lorelai crept over to the bed and gently pulled back the covers, whispering '; Rory' as she did it. Lorelai got the shock of her life when she pulled back the covers to reveal a sleeping Logan.

Lorelai quickly jumped back "Oh my G-d!" Lorelai screamed.

"Mom" Rory ran in from the adjoining bathroom. "What are you doing?" Rory questioned.

"Well I was coming to tell you that Luke and I have to leave, but on second thoughts, who cares if April burns down the diner, Luke has another one, he'll live." Lorelai said uncomfortably.

"Lorelai" Logan said, sitting up in bed. Logan had a t-shirt with 'hot' written on the front of it and a pair of baggy running shorts on. He had a pair of beach shoes on in bed.

"Mom, I swear it's not what it looks like!" Rory screeched.

"I'm sure it's not" Lorelai said sarcastically, "Rory, honey, sweetie, do you think I could maybe see you for a minute. In the hall" Lorelai asked.

"Sure" Rory smiled and followed Lorelai out into the hallway, shooting a smile at Logan as she left.

Lorelai was pacing in the hallway when Rory quietly shut the double doors behind her.

"Hey mom, you know I didn't do anything with Logan, it was all completely innocent" Rory explained

"Oh, I don't doubt that honey, its just you and Logan have a history and however much your trying to fight it for Jack's sake, just let it go, have what you want, not what someone else wants" Lorelai said, hinting slightly.

Rory completely understood what Lorelai was talking about, she knew what Lorelai meant and it was true, Rory had realised it last night as she lay next to Logan, staring at the stars in the sky through the window of her room.

"I'm sorry you got the wrong impression. We all obviously didn't realise that it was so late. Logan has only been there a few hours, since like 6 when he came here after running, he didn't want to go home to an empty house and eat breakfast by himself when he could easily come here and have breakfast with us. So he came upstairs and sat next to me in bed, next thing I knew he was asleep." Rory said, being as honest as she could

"I believe you honey, and you don't need to explain yourself to me, your not 16 anymore!" Lorelai laughed.

"So you're leaving?" Rory asked, changing the subject

"Well yeah, sorry Hun, April rang us in a frantic state and said lane and Ceaser have both called in sick so she's left alone to run the diner. We're gonna fly out and hire someone to drive Luke's car back.

"So your really leaving?" Rory wasn't quite sure how she felt, she had known all along that her mom would have to leave eventually; she just didn't want her to. Rory wasn't sure where that put them. Lorelai was off back in stars hollow and Rory still lived in Hollywood.

"Yeah, sorry kid, but you know, I've been thinking abut it, this doesn't have to be the end. I've discussed it with Luke, and we want you and the boys and jack, and even Logan if you want, to come and spend the holidays with us, we have Christmas lunch at the in, with Sookie and Jackson and Davey and Martha, and last year lane and Zach came, and Michel too. April will be there, you'll finally get to meet her, and it'll be fun. I mean come on; it must be what, 5 years since you were last in stars hollow, Hartford even!" Lorelai said.

"It's been 5 years and 7 weeks since I last was in Connecticut." Rory said, almost sadly

"Wow, well then that settles it, come and spend the holidays in stars hollow, I promise you the whole town is in a frenzy that you're famous, and Taylor will have some kind of hissy fit if he finds out your in town. Apparently you're his new tourist attracter, having a famous person grow u in your town is apparently good publicity" Lorelai shrugged and laughed

"Sure, I'd love to" Rory was so happy to be going home, to her actual home. It had been so long since she had smelt that fresh air of stars hollow. The air in stars hollow was clean and fresh, not like the air of La and Beverley hills, the air here was clammy and musty, it made you feel trapped and stars hollow was the way to set Rory free.

Lorelai smiled and skipped off along the hallway, back to the guest room she and Luke were staying in.

Rory turned around and returned to the bedroom behind her.

"Hey, so everything ok?" Logan questioned now sat at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, she believed everything I said" Rory smiled at Logan "Good" Logan gave Rory a cheeky smiled back and the both laughed.

Rory walked over to the bed and sat down next to Logan, she laid her head on Logan's shoulder and he placed his hand gently on her head

"It'll get easier you know, I promise" Logan whispered in Rory's ear quietly. Rory smiled that smile, the one she could only give to Logan, the one she could only get from Logan; it was her happy smile, her truly happy smile.

Lorelai watched Luke drag 2 heavy bags down the marble staircase and into the large entrance hall of Rory's grand home. Then she followed, laughing as she carried her jacket and passport.

"I don't find this funny" Luke said angrily

"You sound angry Lukey, you should sort that out" Lorelai wandered off into the kitchen giggling, Luke followed behind her

"So you guys are off then?" Logan said smiling at them both as they sat down at the breakfast table

"Yep, all the way back to stars hollow Connecticut, population 100." Luke said, in a disappointed tone

"Would you like to stay here longer?" Logan questioned, taking note of Luke's tone of voice

"well, coming here has made me realise, there's more to life than staying in stars hollow and working at the diner, I think I'd like to spend some time exploring the world, you know just a trip out of Connecticut once in a while." Luke sounded really thoughtful as he recited his dreams over Rory's burnt toast that had been planted in front of him mid speech.

"Awww Lukey, you sounded so deep and thoughtful" Lorelai rubbed likes arm and smiled contently.

"Well, just say the word man, I have a couple of houses around the county, so does Rory, you guys should stay in them sometime" Logan offered. He felt he had really bonded with Luke and Lorelai over this trip, like they were what you might even call friends now.

"Thanks, we should take a vacation now and then, we're both successful business people who have people to run our businesses for us, why should we sit around wasting away all the time" Luke said

"True, we should" Lorelai added

"I really love it in ft. Lauderdale; it's a pretty undiscovered part of florid, right at the bottom almost, way better than Miami any day. I have a riverside house there, we always go down in the summer, you 2 should come this year, and it'll be great. Beautiful weather, better than here." Rory smiled as Lorelai looked on. Rory was more confident than Lorelai remembered, Rory had this glow that hadn't been there the night before, something that showed Lorelai, it was ok to let Rory go this time, it was ok to leave, Rory looked safe.

The driver packed Luke and Lorelai's bags into the back of Rory's limo and Rory and Logan stood in the foyer, saying their goodbyes.

Logan and Luke shook hands and Logan politely hugged Lorelai and kissed her cheek.

Luke hugged Rory and then said a few words to Levi, Dylan and Eden in turn.

Lorelai hugged Logan and said her goodbyes to the beautiful grandchildren she was so glad to have met.

Logan carried Eden out to the limo with Luke and Dylan and Levi followed, leaving Lorelai and Rory alone in the foyer.

"So I guess this is it" Rory sighed

"For now" Lorelai smiled cheekily

"I can't wait to come back to stars hollow and smell that" Rory said smiling as she was cut off by Lorelai

"Fresh air" Lorelai added for Rory

"What? How did you know that's what I was going to say" Rory asked, surprised

"It's something you just know" Lorelai smiled trying to look mysterious

"Cool" Rory laughed at Lorelai, they were both really happy despite the sad event that was unfolding in front of them

Lorelai leaned in and hugged Rory and Rory wrapped her arms around Lorelai, tightly hugging her back

"Kid, Follow your heart, don't let your conscience stand in your way. Do something for yourself for a change, and make it special!" Lorelai whispered in Rory's ear as the hugged

"Mom" Rory said whimpishly, she felt like crying now

"Yeah kid?" Lorelai felt the same way

"I love you Mom" Rory said quietly as she began to cry, tears streaming down her perfect face

"I love you too kid" Lorelai confessed for the first time in what felt like a very, very long time.

They separated and said their final goodbye

Lorelai walked towards the door, and turned to look at Rory one last time before she left

"See you around" Lorelai said smirking

"Yeah, see you around" Rory laughed through her ever-flowing tears.

Lorelai finally turned and wandered out to the car. She stepped in behind Luke and waved goodbye as the car drove down Rory's drive and out into the street.

Logan followed Levi and Dylan back into the house, Eden in his arms. He stood next to Rory who was still trying to fight the tears, with Eden resting on his arm

"You'll be ok, you have me" Logan said, wrapping his arm around Rory

"Yeah, we'll be great" Rory smiled and laid her head down on Logan's shoulder. They both stood staring outside, down the drive and across the street, right out into the world. A world full of possibilities.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ok, so it's up to you to decide if you believe there's anything at all there between Rory and Logan, I want it to be a self made decision not a forced one. I think this fanfic has the potential to be an all the way Rogan, but it has the potential to do other things, so stick with it and see where it ends up. Please review and keep reading!_

_Thank You so, so much!_

_Peace Out!_

_elliex_


	15. Part 15 ‘I’ll See You In Stars Hollow’

_Ok, Thank You So, So much for the responses and the great reviews I got for the last chapter, I was so inspired that as soon as I had checked my emails I started to write, with a great idea, so thank you for the inspiration. I really hope you do stick with this because I have now as I've said before, written the end exactly how I want it to be, and now I'm just filling in the middle bits. So stick with it and I hope you like it. Please keep reading and reviewing_

_Thank you so much_

_Enjoy….._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Part 15 'I'll See You In Stars Hollow'**

The phone rang and echoed throughout the empty halls of Rory's fabulous Hollywood home. Rory was still in bed, not really asleep, more like think with her eyes shut. She rolled over in bed, to reach the phone. Her bed was a king size and her tiny body would have fit almost 5 times across it. Rory stretched out her arm and grabbed the phone from its stand.

"Hello" She crumbled, clearing her voice.

"Rory my woman, how's it hanging" It was Jack, he sounded drunk

"Are you ok, where the hell are you; you were supposed to be home 2 weeks ago, I haven't been able to get hold of you!" Rory was shouting now, loud music and shouting was booming through the receiver

"I'm in New York, just hanging with some friends, don't get too uptight about it baby, I mean it's not as if we're married!" Jack was stuttering and coughing as he spoke

"No jack, we're not married are we, but we do live together and we do have a baby together, so I think that justifies for a least a call. You said you were coming home 2 weeks ago, y mom and Luke left and you never even got to meet them" Rory was more than angry now, she was mad and upset too. Jack had let her down loads of times before, more times than Logan ever had, and it wasn't as if Rory needed Jack because she didn't. She didn't need jack at all, not like she needed Logan, she couldn't live without Logan, but her life without jack wouldn't be any worse.

"Calm down baby, it's all good, I'll be home in a few days" Jack stuttered again.

"No it's not good" Rory screamed, she listened as a woman was talking to jack on the other end of the phone

"Who you talking to Jackie, come on baby, lets go back to your place" The woman spoke in a deadly voice, she sounded as hot as Rory imagined she looked.

"Who's that?" Rory demanded

"No one sweetie" Jack giggled and Rory could tell he couldn't care anymore, he was too far gone, Rory had thought she could settle him down, just like she had done with Logan, but obviously Jack didn't want her as much as Logan had.

"Jack I'm going, you can come home if you want, I don't care anymore" Rory was crying now, there was no denying she loved Jack and there was no denying she was with him for a reason, but she didn't think he loved her back, at least not anymore. And Rory had to think; yes she loved Jack, but was he the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with or did she want to spend the rest of her life with the love of her life. Even if Rory wasn't quite sure of that yet, At Least she knew who the love of her life was, and it certainly wasn't Jack…..

"Ok see you there baby" And with that Jack hung up the phone and Rory was left sitting there, all alone in her huge house, no one else there with her.

Rory got out of bed at about 10am, she washed and showered and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen. The sun was shining brightly outside and she could already see the paparazzi hiding out in the trees at the back of her never-ending garden.

"A normal day" Rory sighed to herself as she pushed open the double doors that led out onto the patio decking.

Rory laid down quietly on one of the sun beds beside the pool. She rested her head back and cleared her thoughts; it felt like a long time since she had felt like this. She felt young.

Lorelai was driving fast, she was late for work, not that she ever really needed to be there, she owned the business, she wasn't supposed to show up everyday anymore, Sookie didn't, Michel didn't, she was the only one of the original management who did.

She entered the inn, hearing the buzz of the dining room full with customers eating their breakfasts and planning the day ahead of them. Lorelai wandered in quietly humming to herself. She went into the foyer and stood behind the desk, not really knowing what to do now that she was here.

Then it came to her, it felt like it had been weeks since she had spoken to Rory, when in actual fact it had been 2 days. Lorelai knew that Rory was alone this week, Logan was taking the boys to visit his parents and Adam had offered to take Eden off Rory's hands for a few days, so she could get some much needed rest.

Lorelai dialled Rory's number, almost nervously, she worried that now she was back in stars hollow and Rory was all the way in LA things would change.

Rory heard the phone ringing and quickly got up from her seat and ran into the kitchen to pick up the phone.

"Hello" Rory said politely

"Hey Rory it's me, your beautiful mother" Lorelai said in her usual happy voice

"Well, Hello Mother, what on earth are you calling for?"

"What? Am I not even allowed to call up my gorgeous daughter just to talk to her?"

"Well when you say it like that" Rory giggled, she loved having her mom to talk like they used to, in that chatty way that no one but them could ever understand.

"So are you ok, resting well?" Lorelai questioned

"No, I'm bored stiff and the photographers have not left my backyard all morning. I couldn't be bothered to go get the phone to call the cops so I just left it"

"Awww and you came and answered the phone when it was me, don't I just feel so loved!" Lorelai joked "You know you could just come and spend the week in Stars Hollow, Pick Eden up from Adam's and come here, you can stay with me for a few days, you haven't been to Stars Hollow for 5 years, maybe you should spend sometime here before you come for the holidays, just to get used to it again" Lorelai explained.

"You say that like I'm a stranger to the place!" Rory said shocked, she didn't feel like a stranger to the place, She could remember it like it was yesterday that she used to spend her days playing with lane and hanging at luke's, But when it came down to it, she hadn't been in 5 years and things change.

"Well, a lot can change in 5 years" Lorelai offered, Trying not to get Rory's hopes up that Stars Hollow would be exactly the same as she left it.

"Yeah, and not so much" Rory said smiling on the end of the phone. Rory had realised that yeah, Things do change, But then again, Stars Hollow was her home town and it didn't matter how much it changed it would always be the town she loved, Because she could never forget it, it was her town, the place she had grown up.

"So, you are coming?" Lorelai asked, trying not to pressure Rory into coming, but secretly hoping she would.

"Sure why not, I'll get the next plane out and call you when I land!" Rory said trying not to sound excited.

"Great, I'll see you in Stars Hollow kid" Lorelai said smiling as she watched Michel and the gardener argue outside, reminding her just how much Stars Hollow never changed.

"Yeah, I'll see you in Stars Hollow." Rory said smiling as she stood in her kitchen, looking out into her yard where photographers camped; she remembered how much she loved Stars Hollow.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Well, I know my Rogan lovers may not be too happy because no Logan, But on the upside he was made to look good when compared to Jack. Logan will be back, Probably next chapter, if not next chapter, soon, he will be back. Anyway, please review and keep reading._

_Thank You_

_elliex_


	16. Part 16 ‘And There Was Nothing I Could D

_Ok, So this chapter is quite long, and I am quit pleased with all the ground I covered, especially the fact that I managed to get a flashback in there._

_So please read please let me know how you feel about it by reviewing. Please keep reading and reviewing and I will keep writing!_

_Thank You So, So Much!_

_Enjoy….._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Part 16 'And There Was Nothing I Could Do To Help Her'**

"**Yeah, I'll see you in Stars Hollow." Rory said smiling.**

"Flight HRT 4675 to Hartford is now Boarding, Business and First Class only." The announcer chimed "Please make your way along to Gate 17, Thank You"

Rory dragged her case behind her as she pushed through the ever-growing crowds towards gate 17. Eden was resting on Rory's hip and several photographers were following behind her. People were watching her and taking quick photographs, but she was going way too fast for anyone to stop her for an autograph.

Rory wasn't really bothered about the photographers or the people staring, all she was bothered about was getting to the plane and boarding so she could be in Stars Hollow soon. Ever since she had put the phone down on her Mom earlier that day, she felt this sudden longing for Stars Hollow, like she was being drawn in.

Rory managed to push her way through the crowds to Gate 17; she took out her passport and tickets and handed them to the woman behind the desk. The woman politely nodded as she pushed the button to open the door that lead onto the plane. Rory kindly thanked the woman and carried Eden onto the plane.

Rory stored her case above her head and then got comfortable in her leather seat, sitting Eden next to her. Rory sat back and closed her eyes, the flight was only about 2 hours, So Rory decided to see if she could catch some much needed sleep while flying.

The Plane landed in Hartford at around Midnight and both Rory and Eden had slept for the entire flight.

Rory stepped off the plane and out into the fresh Stars Hollow air, it felt good to be home. Rory breathed in the air, it was fresh and clean, nothing like in LA.

Rory was met at the entrance to the airport by a driver; Logan had recommended him, so she took his suggestion and hired him. It wasn't because she was posh or stuck up that she needed a driver, It was just she hadn't drove in over 4 Years and she wanted to see Connecticut properly, As if she were just a mere outsider, looking in. Rory wanted to go to Stars Hollow as just a visitor, she didn't want to get sucked into Stars Hollow again, and she knew she couldn't stay there, she had to go back to Cali and she knew that.

The driver drove quite quickly from the airport on to Stars Hollow. Rory watched through the window, all of the scenes that she used to think were familiar, seemed strange and unknown to her. Rory wished she could show all of these things to her boys; Levi and Dylan would love Connecticut, especially at this time of year, the time of year when Snow was a regular occurrence. Rory remembered last Christmas when they had called her up at like 4 in the morning, The night before they were due to come to hers, They asked her if she would take them to the East coast, So they could see the snow. She remembered when Levi read out a list of States on The East coast from a text book, it had made her cry when he had had trouble saying Connecticut.

Rory had vowed after that night that she would put Stars Hollow and Connecticut behind her and it would become just another regular state to her. But now it wasn't, Right now she felt like she was going home for the first time in 5 years.

Rory was suddenly jolted awake. She must have drifted asleep as they drove from the airport and when she awoke the car had stopped. She sat up and looked around, Eden was still sleeping next to her and the sun was shining brightly into the car. Rory suddenly looked up and she saw where the driver had stopped, Right in the town square, Outside Luke's. A few people had gathered on the grass in the square, Miss Patty and Babette being 2 of them. Rory felt this sudden rush of emotion and tears started to flow fast and quick. No one could see inside the car because of the special tainted glass windows, But no one with a big long car like this ever drove through Stars Hollow, let alone stopped.

Rory looked around as a few more people had gathered including Andrew and Gypsy. Suddenly Rory heard a tapping on the window behind her and she quickly swivelled around to see her Mom standing at the window. Rory quickly sat up and rolled down the window.

"Rory sweetie, Oh My G-d I'm so happy you're here!" Lorelai sounded so excited; she had a huge smile plastered across her face

"I'm glad I'm here too." Rory said

"So come on, get out, Oh you brought my little Eden!" Lorelai said, Reaching into the car and scooping Eden up as she slept silently.

"What about…..Them?" Rory asked, wondering how she was going to make it into Luke's without being bombarded with questions from the local daily news, A.k.a Babette and Miss Patty.

"Don't worry about them; they know all about how you left and all the stuff that's gone on since then, they may as well write you biography. They know we made up because it was the talk of the town when Luke and I got back from California and April had accidentally told everyone where we were and what we were doing!" Lorelai laughed "Get out, Come on!"

Rory could tell how much her being here meant to her Mom, So Rory gracefully dragged her skinny body out of the car and across the street into Luke's.

The now crowd of people who had assembled on the Stars Hollow lawn, all quickly shuffled away when Rory shot a glance at them. Rory was scared, Scared that these people who she used count as being her friends, Were no longer.

Rory suddenly got this feeling of regret resting heavy on her heart; she had never felt this way before. She often thought about Stars Hollow, In fact she had thought about Stars Hollow everyday since she had left it. But she had always associated Stars Hollow with resentment, all of the resentment she had held against her mother, but now, she was thinking about Stars hollow from the other side of the door. Rory realised who she was to them. She wasn't Rory Gilmore the little girl who ran around town knocking on people's doors asking if they wanted to go to her caterpillar's funeral anymore. No, she was Rory Gilmore Hollywood superstar who turned her back on the place she had called home.

Rory hadn't spoken to Lane in over 4 years, since right after Levi had been born. They had kept in touch for a while, when Rory was at her grandparents, then at Logan's and even after she had first moved out to LA with Logan and a newly born Levi, But then after that Rory had got wrapped up in fixing her relationship with Logan, her first acting job and then the rest of her life. It wasn't until now Rory realised just how much she had left behind. When Rory left, she didn't just leave her mom and all of their problems behind, she left everyone in stars hollow behind, the people who would have done anything to help her, the tows Rory.

Now Rory wasn't Stars Hollow's Rory, she was Hollywood's Rory, and that hurt her to know that, because that wasn't who she wanted to be.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Rory, Rory what are you doing here" her mom was shouting but Rory wasn't moving._

_Rory was standing in the gazebo, in the dead of night. She had a tiny t-shirt on and a little skirt. Rory had no shoes on and her hair was freely blowing with the wind._

_4Am. Rory had needed to see it for the last time before she went. Her plane was leaving in 2 hours and Rory couldn't bear jus to get on that plane and go to la, leaving all of this behind._

_She had to see what she was leaving behind, just so if when she got there, it wasn't as good, she knew where she belonged. Rory was breathing deeply, breathing n the freezing cold air and getting out all of her guilt, ready to wreak havoc on the world._

_Lorelai had been out with Luke, they had been at the diner for just a few minutes when she had spotted her standing there. Lorelai couldn't be sure it was her at first. Rory looked an awful lot skinnier and a lot paler than usual. It had been about 7 months since Lorelai had last seen Rory. Lorelai had been trying to forget, trying to move on, just the same as Rory. But seeing her there made all the progress she had made, All the help she had received from Luke and Sookie, It had all been a complete waste of time._

_Lorelai was running towards Rory, but Rory couldn't tell, she was in a sort of trace, like she ad had a fit. As Lorelai got closer, she began to fear for Rory's life, Rory looked like she was dead or dying, her eyes were bright and open and they were all dark and puffy underneath. Rory didn't look well at all._

"_Rory, Rory. Rory!" Lorelai was screaming now_

"_Wake up, Rory what are you doing here" Tears began to fall from Lorelai's eyes; she really truly thought Rory was dead._

_There was still a pulse though, she needed help._

_Lorelai called "Luke, Come quick"_

_Luke came running out f the diner from where he had been stood. People had begun to wake up now; they were peering out of windows and looking through curtains after hearing a noise._

"_What's wrong?" Luke questioned as he ran "Rory? Is she ok?"_

"_Does she look ok? Help her, she's not moving" Lorelai was screaming now_

_Luke leaned in and rested his head on Rory's chest, feeling her pulse._

"_She's breathing fine, I think she's just really cold, that's why her eyes are all blue black and she's paler than normal._

"_Great" Lorelai quickly pulled her coat ff and wrapped it around Rory. She held her and led her to sit down on the bench under the gazebo_

"_She'll be ok" Luke said, wrapping his arm around Lorelai_

"_I know" Lorelai whispered._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So sweetie, How's Cali been since we left?" lobelia asked, sitting down at the counter with Eden wresting against her body.

"It's been great" Rory answered happily, sitting down at Luke's carefully. It felt unreal, she hadn't been to Luke's for years and she had longed so much for his cheeseburgers

"What do you want Rory, It's all on the house today" Luke asked, popping up from behind the counter

"What were you doing behind there?" Rory asked

"I'm looking for something" Luke answered as if it were obvious

"Down there?" Rory looked strangely at Luke

"Yes down there" Luke replied

"Why?" Rory questioned

"Because something I needed was down there" Luke answered standing up straight

"But why did you put it there, I mean then you have to bend down" Rory said

"Why do I get the feeling I've had this conversation before" Luke said sarcastically, Turning away

"Because it makes n sense to put things down there" Lorelai shouted after him giggling

"What's with him?" Rory asked

"Aww don't worry sweetie, he gets like that sometimes" Lorelai said laughing

Luke walked back over to them and asked again "So then, what do you want?"

"Do you even have to ask" Lorelai said still laughing at Luke

"2 cheeseburgers it is then" Luke said plainly, turning to the kitchen.

"My G-d, I've waited years for this. A Luke's cheeseburger, finally" Rory said smelling the air around her

"Smell like teen spirit?" Lorelai asked jokingly

"No, It smells like Stars Hollow" Rory answered, looking around at the now overflowing diner.

"Welcome to el casa de Gilmore" Lorelai said Holding her arms out in the entrance to her home. It was the same house but very different inside. There had been an extension and the whole house had been painted. The kitchen looked bigger and there were finally flowers in the garden and a path leading up to the porch.

"Wow, it looks so different!" Rory said, looking around, she wandered into the kitchen and found the door that led to her room "Is it still?" Rory asked indicating the door to lorelai

"It's still there" Lorelai answered

Rory pressed down on the handle and pushed open the door. The door hinge made a squeaky noise; it was obvious no one had been there in a while. The room was covered in dust and boxes of stuff were piled up high against the wall, just how Rory had left them.

"You haven't even dusted in here!" Rory said shocked at how different this room looked compared to the rest of the house.

"Yeah well, considering this is the first I've seen of this room in the past 5 years, I didn't expect the dust fairies to have been" Lorelai answered sensitively. Rory's room had always been a sensitive issue with Lorelai. When the building work was being done, Lorelai had kept that room off-limits, covered the door up with a roll of wallpaper, to make it look like there wasn't a room there when people were in the kitchen. But when she had returned from California after making up with Luke, Lorelai figured the room could be there again, Just in case Rory decided to come back.

Rory carefully looked around the room, Walking over to her book shelves and examining every little detail. Everything she took in showed her who she used to be. Rory wanted to be that person again, she missed the old Rory. The new Rory may have a Yale degree and a couple of Golden Globes and Oscars, but the new Rory hadn't picked a book up in over 3 years and she hadn't been home in over 4 years. The old Rory beat the New Rory any day.

"Wow, five years, that's a long time" Rory said amazed at that thought

"I know" Lorelai replied simply, watching Rory open her old books and sitting on her old bed. This moment was something Lorelai had waited a long, long time to see.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ok, So Thank You So much for reading and I hope you liked it, again no Logan but I have big plans for the next one, lets just say the plans involve a little party and 2 overly drunk young people….._

_That's all I am going to say for now, so please review and keep reading….._

_Peace out_

_elliex_


	17. Part 17a ‘Pancakes and Diamond Rings’

_Ok so this ended up being longer than I expected, so I couldn't fit the party into one so I'm doing a 2 parter, They were both uploaded at the same time so read this and then Part B of Chapter 17, If you get me!_

_Please review and I really hope you keep reading. Thank You so much for all the great reviews and please keep them coming._

_Enjoy….._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Part 17a 'Pancakes and Diamond Rings'**

"So Lukey, dinner tonight" Lorelai begged she was sitting at the counter in Luke's talking into the kitchen

"I'm kind of busy right now" Luke shouted back from the kitchen, he had his head in the oven, trying to fix it.

"All I need is an answer" Lorelai shouted back, helping herself to coffee from behind the counter

"Well cant you just come back when I haven't got my head stuck in an oven" Luke shouted back, reaching out of the oven for a spanner resting on the side.

"You want me to read the manual again" Lorelai asked, giggling, remembering the time she spent the whole night reading through Luke's oven manual because she was bored

"No it was embarrassing enough the last time you did that" Luke replied cursing beneath his breath at the banging and clattering coming from in the kitchen.

"What just because I trumped you at guy fixing things stuff" Lorelai laughed, lifting a doughnut out of the box Luke kept them in.

Luke lifted his head out of the oven and looked at Lorelai; He walked out into the diner, showing his red angry face.

"Yeah coz that's what they call it" Luke said sarcastically

"Hmmm" Lorelai looked at Luke and laughed

"Sooooo, dinner, sure why not, It's not as if I have anything else to do" Luke said throwing the spanner he had been holding at the oven

"Great, I'll meet you there at 7" Lorelai said, picking up her doughnut and taking a bite

"Is Rory still around, I haven't seen her for a few days" Luke asked, he had spent the first few days of her trip with them Both, But she had been AWOL for the past few days.

"Yeah she's just lying low right now" Lorelai explained

"Oh, after the Babette/ Miss Patty incident" Luke said remembering the scene they had caused when Rory stopped by Doose's for chocolate a few days ago.

"Yeah that and Kirk has been after her trying to get and interview all week" Lorelai said as if it were an obvious thing

"An interview" Luke asked puzzled

"Apparently this week he's a reporter" Lorelai answered

"Oh great" Luke said sarcastically, looking outside to see Kirk chasing Taylor around, A camera around his neck and a notebook and pencil in his hand.

"Yeah I know isn't it just" Lorelai added following Luke's gaze outside

"That's our town for you" Luke said, Pouring Lorelai more coffee

"Yeah it is" Lorelai nodded, Sipping the last of her coffee up before standing up "So I gotta get over to the inn, if Rory stops by feed her well" Lorelai picked up her doughnut and wrapped it in a napkin.

"As if I wouldn't" Luke smiled

"Kiss" Lorelai lent over the counter and kissed Luke's lips softly

"Bye" Luke said

"Love you" Lorelai shouted as she walked towards the door

"Love you too" Luke shouted after her, watching as she walked away, Kirk spotting her and then her starting to run

"So when are you coming home, we miss you" Logan asked

"Yeah" Levi added, they were on speaker phone from Logan's Beverly Hills home

"I'm coming home soon, I just needed some time to cool off, maybe another week" Rory explained, she had spent the past week just resting at her Mom's with Eden and her Mom and Luke. She had met April and caught up with other members of the town she had missed for so long. But she had yet to catch Dean or Lane, and she couldn't go without talking to them. "Why don't you come here, we can stay at the dragonfly, it'll be fun" Rory offered, She wanted to share this with Logan and her boys, the people in her life she loved the most

"Well I don't know" Logan said, He did want to go, But he wasn't sure if Rory was just offering to be polite

"Why not, we could hang out in stars hollow and introduce the boys to everyone" Rory tried she wanted to persuade Logan to come and spend some time with her in Stars Hollow, It was where she remembered the time she had dragged him here for the first time, They had spent the morning in Weston's, It had been great.

Well I don't have to work this week and I was just going to spend it with the boys

"So why not spend it with the boys here in Stars Hollow" Rory begged

"Yeah dad" Dylan chimed in

"Please" Levi added, looking up at Logan and smiling his big grin, He got that from Rory, It was like the smile Rory always gave him

"Why do you guys wanna go so much?" Logan asked them

"Lorelai told us it snows in stars hollow" Levi explained his reason or wanting to travel to Stars Hollow

"Yeah!" Dylan shouted chirpily

"Oh well if it snows then well have to go" Logan said, He couldn't say no to them, they were smiling that smile, the one they inherited from Rory

"Yeah!" Dylan shouted again happily

"Whooo" Levi shouted hugging Logan

"Thanks Logan" Rory said quietly on the other end of the phone

"Your welcome ace" Logan said smiling as Dylan and Levi ran off

"So catch the next flight out of there, you remember where stars hollow is right" Rory asked, Trying to hide how overjoyed she was that Logan was brining Dylan and Levi to her precious corner of the world, Stars Hollow.

"Course Ace, How could I forget" Logan laughed

"Good, so I'll see you soon" Rory said shyly

"See you soon Ace" Logan said smiling, He was really excited to be going to Stars Hollow, It had been a long time since he had set foot in Stars Hollow Or anywhere near it for that matter.

Rory had finally decided to venture out of her Mom's place, Kirk hadn't called at all in like 4 hours and it had been 3 days since the Babette/ Miss Patty incident, So Rory figured she was safe and quickly walked along the deserted streets of Stars Hollow towards Luke's. It was 2 in the afternoon so most of Stars Hollow's resident's were working or elsewhere; she wandered quietly, Eden in her arms. Rory felt happy being able to do this, Just walk down the street in the moderate weather with just a thin jumper on. She didn't need sun block in Stars Hollow and she didn't need to wear shorts or a mini skirt everywhere she went because it wasn't boiling hot in Stars Hollow like it was walking the crowded streets of LA or the privileged streets of Beverly Hills.

Rory felt free in Stars Hollow, could walk anywhere without being chased by people she didn't know. She did get chased in Stars Hollow but only by Kirk or Babette and Miss Patty and she at least knew them. It was even sort of normal to be chased in Stars Hollow; she didn't feel indifferent in Stars Hollow, and In Stars Hollow she felt like an individual, like she was home, where she belonged.

Rory cut across the grass in the town square and straight up the steps and into Luke's.

"Hey Rory, What can I get you" Luke asked popping up from behind the counter

"Er, Cheeseburger, No wait I should have breakfast before lunch" Rory said thinking aloud

"Wait, you haven't had breakfast yet, it's 2 in the afternoon" Luke said shocked

"Yeah well there were only tater tots at my Mom's"

"Why didn't you just come here?"

"I was being stalked by Kirk"

"Ahh right" Luke said, Just taking it in as regular information, Which was weird because in any other town being stalked would seem weird, But when it was Kirk and Stars Hollow , It was just like a daily occurrence.

"So can I have pancakes and then a Cheeseburger" Rory asked

"Sure, Coming right up" Luke turned and left for the kitchen, Reappearing a few seconds later. "It'll be a few minutes"

"Ok" Rory replied, sitting down at the counter and placing Eden gently in front of her.

"So Rory, I need, I need your advice"

"Sure thing, what do you need"

"Well, I don't really know, Well I wouldn't normally ask you for anything like this, I wouldn't normally ask anyone for anything like this at all but this is special"

"Luke, What is it?"

"Well, I bought your mom a ring" Luke explained shyly

"A ring, like an engagement ring?" Rory asked excitedly

"Well yeah, But no, I'm not sure really" Luke replied, Rory could tell he was nervous

"Ok, Let me see" Rory said

"I'm not really sure if she'll like it or if it's right" Luke tried, pulling a small jewellery box out of his pocket and handing it to Rory.

"Luke it's amazing, she'll love it!" Rory screamed admiring the dazzling diamond ring

"Are you sure, because I could take it back, it has to be perfect" Luke said

"Luke it, It, its perfect" Rory said melting inside.

"Good" Luke nodded, taking the ring back off Rory and replacing it in his Pocket "So, let's get you those pancakes then" Luke wandered off into the kitchen in search of Rory's pancakes.

"Lets" Rory said over the moon that she had been trusted with this.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ok so the next part is up as well, so read on for the party scene I promised last Chapter!_

_Peace out_

_elliex_


	18. Part 17b ‘Partying With the Little Peopl

_Ok, so here is Part b, please review and I really hope you keep reading. Thank you so so much. Enjoy..._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Part 17b 'Partying With the Little People'**

"Come on Rory we got to go, I took Eden over to Babette's are you nearly ready?" Lorelai shouted down the stairs as she walked down them putting her earrings in at the same time.

"Mom, I don't feel too good" Rory complained, trying to look sick

"What's the matter sweetie, are you still moping because Logan's stupid flight was delayed" Lorelai joked as she stood beside the mirror forcing the last earring in

"No, I just feel a little sick" Rory moaned again

"Well take some drugs and get your little ass out here now" Lorelai shouted as she entered the kitchen and pulled out a box of aspirin and paracetamol

"Mom I don't think I should go" Rory said sitting down at the table

"Why not?" Lorelai asked getting a little suspicious.

"Because I feel ill and I don't want to spoil yours and Luke's special evening together" Rory tried

"What's so special about it, we're going to drive 2 minutes down the road and eat at a restaurant where, trusting our luck, Kirk will be working, then we'll come home, I'll make Luke watch a movie with me and he'll fall asleep on the couch, what's so special about that" Lorelai explained

"Nothing it's just it must be special, he's picking you up" Rory added trying to make it sound like it was special

"So…..?" Lorelai was still waiting to get what Rory was going on about

"Your forgetting Luke lives here, he's getting dressed at April's and then driving down here just to pick you up" Rory was almost certain this one would make Lorelai click onto what Rory was implying

"And…..?" Lorelai asked, she hadn't a clue what Rory was trying to get at

"I just don' feel well, you go, have fun!" Rory said standing up and pushing her mom towards the door

"Rory" Lorelai tried

"Mom, go" Rory kept on pushing as Lorelai tried to turn around

"But" Lorelai fought

"Mom" Rory said looking down at Lorelai and talking to her like a child

"Fin, fine, I'm going, but we're going to talk about this when I get back!" Lorelai said stubbornly

"Hell, 25 years old mother!" Rory announced

"Right, we're still going to talk about it though!" Lorelai added just for comfort, to show she was still boss

"Fine great, I look forward to it, now go, that was Luke!" Rory said pushing Lorelai out of the door literally

"Bye sweetie have fun!" Lorelai waved as she walked to Luke's car

"I will, you too!" Rory added as she shut the door and then walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Rory sat down satisfied as she heard the sound of Luke's truck pulling away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Rory, Rory" Lorelai came in shouting and Rory quickly sat up from the couch

Rory had been asleep on the couch and it was almost 1.30

"what?" Rory asked, then suddenly realised what tonight was so special for

"Luke"

"What about Luke mom, come on full sentences please" Rory begged as she rubbed her eyes and turned around to face her mother

"Luke, he proposed to me tonight, look" Lorelai shouted ecstatic showing Rory the ring on her finger proudly

"Oh My G-d that's so great mom I'm so happy for you guys" Rory screamed as Lorelai jumped up and down

"Me too kid" Lorelai added as she grabbed hold of Rory from the other side of the couch and almost squeezed Rory to death in a tight hug.

"I can tell" Rory added sarcastically as she felt her face being squashed by her excited mother.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next few days went quickly in Stars Hollow as the town prepared Lorelai's and Luke's engagement party. Lorelai had realised why she hadn't wanted to go out with Luke and Lorelai that night and she was thankful. Lorelai was ecstatic with Luke's proposal and of course he had said yes. Logan had managed to get a flight out for tomorrow so Rory was over the moon.

Lorelai had gone to work early and Rory had been left to sleep in. when she woke up, surprisingly enough there was once again no food in the house so Rory wandered towards the town centre in search of breakfast. As she passed miss patty's she saw people moving things around and hanging banners.

"Hey miss patty, what going on here?" Rory asked

"The engagement party ahs been moved because Kirk accidentally let it slip we were planning it at the inn, so we're having it here in the studio." Miss patty explained

"Is Taylor ok with it, because last time we had a party he has a fit!" Rory said recalling the party they ad had a few days before for Rory's return.

"Oh he'll get over it, he's too busy fighting with some one over the height of their tree to pay any attention to us right now, but I guarantee you we'll be his next target"

"But what if he makes us cancel the party" Rory wondered, she knew how stubborn and stuck up Taylor got about these sort of things.

"My dear he wont, I have my ways with men" Miss Patty said mysteriously.

"Ok" Rory nodded not really wanting to know what miss patty was talking about, so she just shrugged it off and wandered inside to look around

"Do you need any help?" Rory asked Babette who was painting a big banner reading congratulations!

"No thanks Hun, We're doing just fine here, you should rest, where's that baby of yours?" Babette asked. Eden had been getting more attention than her and Rory loved seeing people admire Eden. It made her feel like she had done something good in the world.

"Oh she's with my mom and Sookie today" Rory added, wandering around the hall quietly observing people as they worked.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Logan" Rory ran towards Logan as she saw his face gracing the airport building, fans and onlookers watched as what looked like a scene of love took place before them

"Hey ace" Logan said holding Rory close to him and kissing the side of her face.

"I missed you" Rory said watching as Dylan and Levi dragged their bags behind them with 3 jumpers on each

"Yeah, well I missed you too" Logan said teasing Rory.

"Er Logan, what's with the jumpers?" Rory questioned

"They were cold and they thought there would be snow so they put three jumpers on" Logan explained, taking the heavy bag of Dylan who was having trouble picking it up.

"So you let them leave the house in California sunshine like that?" Rory asked almost laughing at the stupidity of the three of them ever being without her

"Yeah" Logan said innocently not really getting what Rory was laughing at

"You don't even realise how much you need me do you?" Rory laughed picking Dylan up and grabbing hold of Levi's hand

"Obviously not" Logan added following behind them with all the bags on his back and in his hands.

"So guys, this is Stars Hollow" Rory explained as she pointed things out to Dylan and Levi from the car.

"Oh I already know, I've been here" Logan said smiling t Rory

"I know you have, but they haven't" Rory said emphasising the they and continuing to point things out to the boys.

"Now over there is Luke's who has the best cheeseburgers you will ever have? Now that's Weston's, one word for you, cake."

Logan looked on as Rory pointed all of these child hood places out to their oddly fascinated young boys. Logan always thought Rory was the most beautiful woman he knew, but she always looked more beautiful in stars hollow, because when she was home, she was glowing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So this is the all famous Dragonfly Inn, this is where Lorelai works"

"Cool Lorelai!" Dylan said excitedly, he had really taken to Lorelai back in California and Rory loved that he and her mom had such a connection, it made her happy.

"Where's Eden?" Levi asked as he stepped out of the car followed by Logan "And where's the snow?"

"Well Eden is inside and I'm not sure about the snow, but you could always ask my Mom, she can smell the snow" Lorelai explained to a wide eyed Levi. Rory loved how much the boys were enjoying being in Stars Hollow, it made Rory feel like she could go back to California and live with her boys and Eden and Logan and still be able to feel that her home stars hollow was always there.

"Don't tell them that" Loan said laughing

"What? It's true" Rory added. Levi and Dylan ran up to the front of the inn and pushed open the stiff door, Rory closed the car door and thanked the driver, she began walking towards the inn when all of a sudden Logan came up behind her and gently took hold of her freezing cold hand and let it rest in his. Rory turned to face Logan standing next to her, but he just placed his fingers on her lips

"Shhh! don't say a thing" He whispered as they headed for the inn.

"Lorelai!" Dylan and Levi shouted as they spotted Lorelai standing behind the desk next to Michel

"Oh great more of your little kiddies to fill the place with joy!" Michel said sarcastically placing the mail he had been looking through down on the counter and wandering off into the dining room.

"Hey, my babies are back!" Lorelai shouted, she to putting down the mail she had been looking through and running over to hug Levi and Dylan.

"Can you smell the snow?" Levi asked quickly

"What?" Lorelai asked puzzled

"Mommy said you could smell snow and we want snow" Levi said sweetly smiling with his angelic little face at Lorelai

"Well we'll have to see then won't we, are you guys hungry, because Sookie's making lunch" Lorelai asked, desperately wanting to show them both off to Sookie in the kitchen

"Who's Sookie" Dylan asked quietly

"Who's Sookie? Well your about to find out my little friend" Lorelai said taking hold of Levi's hand and then Dylan's and leading them off to the kitchen.

"Hey Sookie?" Rory asked as she walked into the empty Dragonfly Inn kitchen.

"Yeah Sweetie" Sookie said popping her head out of the freezer door.

Rory walked into the kitchen further and took in the smell of scones cooking in the oven, a beautiful smell, it smelt traditional and homely, Rory never smelt anything like this anywhere else but her home, Let alone anywhere near LA or the West Coast for that matter.

"Erm, do you know what the final plans for my Mom and Luke's party tonight are?" Rory asked, knowing that Sookie had been the main event planner.

"Yeah sure honey. Me and Jackson and the rest of the town are going to be at Miss Patty's by 7 and you and Logan are taking Lorelai and Luke to dinner, or so they think, but you should get to Miss Patty's by 7.30 and we'll all jump out and shout surprise!" Sookie said in her usual high pitched excited voice.

"Great, so do we need to get dressed up or?" Rory wondered wanting to make sure that this night she had been looking forward too much went exactly as planned.

"Well it is going to be a fancy evening but comfortable smart sort of thing" Sookie said sticking her head back in the freezer and pulling out a tray of large chickens.

"Ok, Thanks Sookie, Well I'll see you there!" Rory said waving to Sookie

"Bye sweetie" Sookie waved and then sighed as she looked down at the skinless chickens laid before her "Now what to do with you" She quietly muttered to herself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So where are we going again?" Lorelai questioned suspiciously as she put her necklace on in the mirror.

"We're taking you and Luke out to dinner, to celebrate your engagement and all" Rory answered very professionally, she had to be careful that Lorelai and Luke didn't get any more suspicious than they already were

"Ok, whatever you say" Lorelai muttered.

Logan and Rory followed Luke and Lorelai out of the door some minutes later. Logan had Eden resting in his arms and Dylan and Levi were waddling along behind them.

"So why the h-ll are we walking?" Lorelai asked

"You guys are like billionaires why you being cheap?" She joked

"Just be quiet and follow us" Rory demanded stubbornly as she grabbed hold of Logan's arm and dragged him up-front.

As they all approached the silent down centre Lorelai and Luke were beginning to get more and more suspicious

"What's with the quiet?"

"Yeah where's Kirk and the rest of the stars hollow freak show" Luke said sarcastically walking towards miss patty's with his hands in his suit pocket. He looked uncomfortable, in fact he was uncomfortable, the only reason eh was wearing this suit was because Lorelai had made him.

Rory quickly walked up to the entrance to miss patty's trying to keep any more questions away

"What are we doing, I'm not going to a town meeting" Luke said stubbornly remembering the terror he got from Lorelai forcing him to go to the never ending town meetings

"Yeah kid what's going on" Lorelai asked looked puzzled at Rory

Before Lorelai or Luke could get and answer out of Rory or Logan, Rory had opened the doors to miss patty's to reveal the entire town nearly

"Surprise!" they all shouted and held their champagne glasses up.

"Oh, you guys" Lorelai said, she looked so happy as if she might even cry.

"Hey we had no idea" Luke said quietly to Rory as they followed Lorelai inside to talk to and celebrate with all of their friends.

"What have you been drinking?" Rory asked Logan. It was about 1am now and Levi, Eden and Dylan had all fallen asleep at the back of the room on miss patty's dance mats.

"Erm I think, I actually don't remember" Logan said, he was obviously very drunk and so was Rory

"I think it smells like miss patty's punch"

"Yeah that's It miss patty's founders day punch!" Logan shouted and Rory giggled tipsily.

"Hey Rory" Logan said

"Yeah" Rory turned to face Logan

Logan gently leaned in towards Rory and kissed her lips softly, Rory didn't pull away she kissed hi back

"What was that for?" Rory asked looking into Logan's wide eyes.

"Because I wanted to" Logan answered smiling at Rory as he took another sip from his champagne glass.

This time Rory leaned in and kissed Logan passionately and he just stood and looked at her.

"Why d'you do that?" Logan asked Rory simply

"Because I wanted too." Rory said smiling flirtily at Logan. She grabbed hold of hi sand that wasn't holding a champagne glass so tight it could break and dragged him to the back of the hall; she dropped his hand and then kissed him again passionately.

"Hey Rory, you know there are people around" Logan said trying to keep a straight face but he couldn't help laughing he was so drunk

"I know, don't let them bother you, I wont" Rory answered simply as she kissed Logan again and Logan kissed her back.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lorelai woke up uncomfortably; she rubbed her eyes and opened them to look around the almost empty dance studio. Kirk was lying on a chair over by the window and she was laid next to Luke on the top of a table with what seemed like a grape stuck to her face. She slowly stood up and walked around quietly so as not to wake the few other people that were scattered around the room including Sookie who had her head in an empty punch bowl.

Lorelai walked to the back of the room in search of Rory, but instead she found Dylan, Levi and baby Eden stretched out together on one of Miss Patty's mats. Lorelai continued to walk further and further back until she reached the furthest corner. It was pitch black at the back of the room away from any windows or the big open door. Lorelai rubbed her eyes until the blurry tiredness went away and she could see clearly what looked like a half dressed Rory lay on top of a sound asleep Logan. They looked happy, so Lorelai decided to leave them, this is what she had wanted, Lorelai had wanted Rory to have what she wanted and Logan was obviously just that.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ok, So really long chapter, well 2 long chapters and I'm sorry if they're not all you expected and I'm sorry it took so long to get up But I just wanted to get them up today because it may be a while before the next one as I'm going on holiday in a few days. So This may be the last on for a while. So, hope you keep reading and that you please, please review. Thank you so much and until next time. _

_Peace out_

_elliex_


	19. Part 18 ‘It’s All About The Morning Afte

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 19 'The People And The Places That We Go'

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Ok, so I am so sorry it's been a long time since I last posted but I've had lots of exams, so I'm really sorry but I'm back now and ready to write.. So I hope you'll Keep reading and please please please review.

And Enjoy…..

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

December

_Stars Hollow….._

"Mom, Come On" Rory shouted. She was standing outside of Doose's market, her hands full with bags of food. "Sookie's waiting"

"I'm coming" Lorelai shouted back. She was standing inside the shop, blocking the entrance/exit with her bag, which she had set down on the floor whilst she put her gloves and scarf on.

"Mom" Rory shouted again

"Ooooo Rory, calm down, Logan won't be here for another 3 hours, dinner will be ready by then"

"Not if you take another 3 hours putting your gloves on"

"Ok, do you know what, I'm just going to put my gloves in my pockets and walk outside carrying these heavy bags al the way too Sookie's house, putting more and more strain on my tired hands until eventually they freeze up and all of the food that we have just bought gets dropped and in thrown to the floor."

"Ok, I'm leaving you now" Rory said starting to walk away from the market

"No, Rory wait" Lorelai shouted. She quickly shoved her gloves on and wrapped her scarf around her neck and picked up her grocery bags. "I'm coming" Lorelai shouted after Rory as she came stumbling out of the shop doors and ran across the town square to reach Rory.

"I knew you'd come" Rory added simply.

"Sookie, we're here" Lorelai shouted, walking in behind Rory and closing the door behind her with her foot

"Hey Kid's, I'm in the kitchen" Sookie said excitedly

"We brought everything you wanted now make it into a dinner" Lorelai said. She put the bags of groceries down on the counter and made an obvious sigh directed at Rory.

Rory stuck her tongue out at Lorelai whilst setting her own bags down on the side.

"Thanks so much you guys, I'm so excited, I can't wait, 4 days till Christmas!" Sookie Chanted.

"Sweetie, you're worse than the kids" Lorelai pointed out. She watched Davey and Martha sitting at the table making Christmas shapes out of play-doh.

"I know, I just can't help it, I get way too excited this time of year" Sookie explained

"I know what you mean, there's something so special about this Christmas, I mean Luke put up decorations in the diner, he never does that, not in all the years I've known him has he ever decorated the diner. I remember the many many fights that happened every holiday between him and Taylor and this morning, Taylor walked into the diner and said 'Nice decorations Luke' and Luke just said 'Thanks Taylor, what can I get you'! I mean what is wrong with him, I think that he has been way too influenced by April" Lorelai chattered happily, Sookie watched as Lorelai smiled and laughed so broadly and openly, it was a smile that Sookie hadn't seen in years and she was so glad that it was finally back.

"Hey so, I'm gonna go and pick Eden up and get her ready for tonight" Rory said, breaking the scene of admiration going on between Sookie and Lorelai.

"Ok see you kid" Lorelai shouted after Rory

"See you Hun" Sookie added.

"Hey" Lorelai answered the phone after running down the stairs to catch it

"Erm hi, Lorelai it's me Logan" Logan said, he hadn't spoken to Lorelai in a while, it felt weird talking to her

"Hey, Rory's not here right now, can I take a message" Lorelai said doing her makeup in the mirror whilst resting the phone between her ear and her shoulder

"Well I didn't want to talk to Rory, I wanted to talk to you" Logan explained

"Ok, shoot" Lorelai said

"Ok so, I was wondering what you were getting Rory for Christmas?" Logan asked

"Erm I got her a couple of DVDs and a really hilarious t-shirt. I didn't know what else t get her, I mean she a millionaire for G-d's sake, I don't know what you buy a millionaire for Christmas. How about you, what are you getting her?" Lorelai explained then fired the question back at Logan

"Well I wanted to get her something meaningful but I didn't know what she would find meaningful so I bough her a new palm pilot and the video ipod" Logan answered

"hmmm" Lorelai sighed

"Do you think she'll like it?" Logan begged to know

"Well I'm sure she'll be really pleased and love it, but you said you were going for meaningful and o offence but I don't see how that would be meaningful. Mean unless you guys have some sort of little giggly story to do with palm pilots of video ipods, do you?" Lorelai asked

"No" Logan muttered, "so you're saying is should have another look"

"Yes I am, and let me give you another tip"

"Sure"

"Look at it through another persons eyes. Let's say there's a guy called Charlie and he has a beautiful ex-girlfriend let's call her Mary and he has 2 beautiful children with her and of course he still loves her and she still loves him. Now it's Christmas and Charlie wants to buy Mary something meaningful, but you see Charlie has a mortgage to pay and he doesn't make a lot of money, he has bills and other outgoing payments so what he's going to buy Mary has to be meaningful but it's not going to be expensive. Do you see where I'm going with this Logan?"

"Not really" Logan answered puzzled as to why he had just been told a story about 2 made up people.

"Logan you have to pretend you don't have money, well you have money but not a lot. If you have only say 100 then you're less likely to buy something materialistic and more likely to but something meaningful" Lorelai explained in all her wisdom.

"So what you saying is meaningful comes cheap?" Logan questioned, looking for a simple way out or Lorelai's gift buying riddle

"Yeah basically" Lorelai said simply

"Ok so 100 dollars" Logan sighed, trying to get his head around the small amount of cash Lorelai had assigned him. It wasn't as if he didn't know how to shop with a budget, it was just he had always spent a lot more than 100 dollars on any Christmas or birthday present and he really needed this one to be special.

"Yeah, now I gotta go, now have fun and I'll see you in a couple of hours." Lorelai said hanging up the phone.

"Hey Luke" Lorelai sat down at the counter and looked up at Luke, smiling cheekily at Luke

"Hey" Luke said looking at Lorelai as if she was up to something suspicious

"So Lukey have you done your Christmas shopping yet" Lorelai questioned, looking around the diner as if searching for evidence that Luke had been shopping

"Don't call me that" Luke said plainly, looking down and writing in his notebook

"So have you?" Lorelai asked again

"Forget it, I'm not showing you what I've got you" Luke said knowing exactly what was coming next

"So can you tell me?" Lorelai tried

"I'm not telling you either" Luke said

"Well what am I supposed to do" Lorelai asked putting on a sad face

"Wait until Christmas morning and you'll find out" Luke retorted trying his best to ignore Lorelai's attempts at bribing him into showing her with her sad face.

"Where's the fun in that" Lorelai said stubbornly crossing her arms moodily

"It's a surprise" Luke said smiling at Lorelai

"And that's meant to be fun?" Lorelai asked

"Is every season wasted on you?" Luke wondered

"Coffee please" Lorelai looked at Luke and stuck a cup in front of him

"Fine" Luke poured coffee into Lorelai's mug and then walked off leaving Lorelai smiling. She was happy.

Rory had spent 3 hours getting ready. She'd showered, done her make up, changed, changed again, re-done her make up and then changed again. She was so nervous. This would be her first Christmas with the boys since the court order and she just couldn't wait. The whole family. She was back in Stars Hollow; she had her mom and Luke, of course, her 3 children and last but certainly not least Logan. It felt right when she said Logan now, before it used to make her feel scared or full of resentment but now when she said his name her heart melted and she went into like a dreamy sleep, thinking about him made her feel like she was going to burst, it was more than love, it was head over heels, falling over your feet, crying because you're happy love. And most of all she loved feeling this way.

The sound of Logan's car pulling into the drive made Rory jump. She had been in a trance just thinking about how happy she was right now. The door slammed as someone got out of the car and Rory quickly ran to the door. She opened the front door and there he was. Standing there. He smiled at her and dropped the bags he was carrying and let Dylan slide down his waist to stand on the floor. Rory smiled at him and Logan began to move towards her. He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her into him, holding her close to his body. He tipped her backwards over his arm and lent down to kiss her. He slowly pulled up and looked at her. She looked into his eyes and she was safe, just like that.

"Hey" Logan whispered in her ear as they hugged tightly

"Hi" Rory whispered back

"I missed you" Logan said smiling

"I missed you too" Rory whispered starting to cry.

She pulled away from him and gave him one last look before turning to Dylan who was standing in front of them.

"Hey baby" Rory said looking at him as her eyes continued to ferry out heavy tears. Rory picked him up and held him right up to her body and she gently rocked him, holding his head. All of a sudden she just felt like she had everything and that she would never stop crying, it was perfect.

She looked around to see Levi standing down beside her feet. She let Dylan down and knelt down next to Levi. She took hold of his hand and looked at him. Levi was crying.

"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" Rory asked, wiping the tears from her face

"I missed you" Levi replied his voice mumbling through the tears. Then he quickly put his arms around Rory's neck and let her hug him tightly. He didn't want her to ever let go.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ok, so I hope you enjoyed that because I enjoyed writing it, well especially the last part. Please review and I hope that you keep reading and I will try to make my next post sooner._

_Thank you._

_elliex_


	20. Part 19 ‘The People And The Places That

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 19 'The People And The Places That We Go'

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Ok, so I am so sorry it's been a long time since I last posted but I've had lots of exams, so I'm really sorry but I'm back now and ready to write.. So I hope you'll Keep reading and please please please review.

And Enjoy…..

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

December

_Stars Hollow….._

"Mom, Come On" Rory shouted. She was standing outside of Doose's market, her hands full with bags of food. "Sookie's waiting"

"I'm coming" Lorelai shouted back. She was standing inside the shop, blocking the entrance/exit with her bag, which she had set down on the floor whilst she put her gloves and scarf on.

"Mom" Rory shouted again

"Ooooo Rory, calm down, Logan won't be here for another 3 hours, dinner will be ready by then"

"Not if you take another 3 hours putting your gloves on"

"Ok, do you know what, I'm just going to put my gloves in my pockets and walk outside carrying these heavy bags al the way too Sookie's house, putting more and more strain on my tired hands until eventually they freeze up and all of the food that we have just bought gets dropped and in thrown to the floor."

"Ok, I'm leaving you now" Rory said starting to walk away from the market

"No, Rory wait" Lorelai shouted. She quickly shoved her gloves on and wrapped her scarf around her neck and picked up her grocery bags. "I'm coming" Lorelai shouted after Rory as she came stumbling out of the shop doors and ran across the town square to reach Rory.

"I knew you'd come" Rory added simply.

"Sookie, we're here" Lorelai shouted, walking in behind Rory and closing the door behind her with her foot

"Hey Kid's, I'm in the kitchen" Sookie said excitedly

"We brought everything you wanted now make it into a dinner" Lorelai said. She put the bags of groceries down on the counter and made an obvious sigh directed at Rory.

Rory stuck her tongue out at Lorelai whilst setting her own bags down on the side.

"Thanks so much you guys, I'm so excited, I can't wait, 4 days till Christmas!" Sookie Chanted.

"Sweetie, you're worse than the kids" Lorelai pointed out. She watched Davey and Martha sitting at the table making Christmas shapes out of play-doh.

"I know, I just can't help it, I get way too excited this time of year" Sookie explained

"I know what you mean, there's something so special about this Christmas, I mean Luke put up decorations in the diner, he never does that, not in all the years I've known him has he ever decorated the diner. I remember the many many fights that happened every holiday between him and Taylor and this morning, Taylor walked into the diner and said 'Nice decorations Luke' and Luke just said 'Thanks Taylor, what can I get you'! I mean what is wrong with him, I think that he has been way too influenced by April" Lorelai chattered happily, Sookie watched as Lorelai smiled and laughed so broadly and openly, it was a smile that Sookie hadn't seen in years and she was so glad that it was finally back.

"Hey so, I'm gonna go and pick Eden up and get her ready for tonight" Rory said, breaking the scene of admiration going on between Sookie and Lorelai.

"Ok see you kid" Lorelai shouted after Rory

"See you Hun" Sookie added.

"Hey" Lorelai answered the phone after running down the stairs to catch it

"Erm hi, Lorelai it's me Logan" Logan said, he hadn't spoken to Lorelai in a while, it felt weird talking to her

"Hey, Rory's not here right now, can I take a message" Lorelai said doing her makeup in the mirror whilst resting the phone between her ear and her shoulder

"Well I didn't want to talk to Rory, I wanted to talk to you" Logan explained

"Ok, shoot" Lorelai said

"Ok so, I was wondering what you were getting Rory for Christmas?" Logan asked

"Erm I got her a couple of DVDs and a really hilarious t-shirt. I didn't know what else t get her, I mean she a millionaire for G-d's sake, I don't know what you buy a millionaire for Christmas. How about you, what are you getting her?" Lorelai explained then fired the question back at Logan

"Well I wanted to get her something meaningful but I didn't know what she would find meaningful so I bough her a new palm pilot and the video ipod" Logan answered

"hmmm" Lorelai sighed

"Do you think she'll like it?" Logan begged to know

"Well I'm sure she'll be really pleased and love it, but you said you were going for meaningful and o offence but I don't see how that would be meaningful. Mean unless you guys have some sort of little giggly story to do with palm pilots of video ipods, do you?" Lorelai asked

"No" Logan muttered, "so you're saying is should have another look"

"Yes I am, and let me give you another tip"

"Sure"

"Look at it through another persons eyes. Let's say there's a guy called Charlie and he has a beautiful ex-girlfriend let's call her Mary and he has 2 beautiful children with her and of course he still loves her and she still loves him. Now it's Christmas and Charlie wants to buy Mary something meaningful, but you see Charlie has a mortgage to pay and he doesn't make a lot of money, he has bills and other outgoing payments so what he's going to buy Mary has to be meaningful but it's not going to be expensive. Do you see where I'm going with this Logan?"

"Not really" Logan answered puzzled as to why he had just been told a story about 2 made up people.

"Logan you have to pretend you don't have money, well you have money but not a lot. If you have only say 100 then you're less likely to buy something materialistic and more likely to but something meaningful" Lorelai explained in all her wisdom.

"So what you saying is meaningful comes cheap?" Logan questioned, looking for a simple way out or Lorelai's gift buying riddle

"Yeah basically" Lorelai said simply

"Ok so 100 dollars" Logan sighed, trying to get his head around the small amount of cash Lorelai had assigned him. It wasn't as if he didn't know how to shop with a budget, it was just he had always spent a lot more than 100 dollars on any Christmas or birthday present and he really needed this one to be special.

"Yeah, now I gotta go, now have fun and I'll see you in a couple of hours." Lorelai said hanging up the phone.

"Hey Luke" Lorelai sat down at the counter and looked up at Luke, smiling cheekily at Luke

"Hey" Luke said looking at Lorelai as if she was up to something suspicious

"So Lukey have you done your Christmas shopping yet" Lorelai questioned, looking around the diner as if searching for evidence that Luke had been shopping

"Don't call me that" Luke said plainly, looking down and writing in his notebook

"So have you?" Lorelai asked again

"Forget it, I'm not showing you what I've got you" Luke said knowing exactly what was coming next

"So can you tell me?" Lorelai tried

"I'm not telling you either" Luke said

"Well what am I supposed to do" Lorelai asked putting on a sad face

"Wait until Christmas morning and you'll find out" Luke retorted trying his best to ignore Lorelai's attempts at bribing him into showing her with her sad face.

"Where's the fun in that" Lorelai said stubbornly crossing her arms moodily

"It's a surprise" Luke said smiling at Lorelai

"And that's meant to be fun?" Lorelai asked

"Is every season wasted on you?" Luke wondered

"Coffee please" Lorelai looked at Luke and stuck a cup in front of him

"Fine" Luke poured coffee into Lorelai's mug and then walked off leaving Lorelai smiling. She was happy.

Rory had spent 3 hours getting ready. She'd showered, done her make up, changed, changed again, re-done her make up and then changed again. She was so nervous. This would be her first Christmas with the boys since the court order and she just couldn't wait. The whole family. She was back in Stars Hollow; she had her mom and Luke, of course, her 3 children and last but certainly not least Logan. It felt right when she said Logan now, before it used to make her feel scared or full of resentment but now when she said his name her heart melted and she went into like a dreamy sleep, thinking about him made her feel like she was going to burst, it was more than love, it was head over heels, falling over your feet, crying because you're happy love. And most of all she loved feeling this way.

The sound of Logan's car pulling into the drive made Rory jump. She had been in a trance just thinking about how happy she was right now. The door slammed as someone got out of the car and Rory quickly ran to the door. She opened the front door and there he was. Standing there. He smiled at her and dropped the bags he was carrying and let Dylan slide down his waist to stand on the floor. Rory smiled at him and Logan began to move towards her. He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her into him, holding her close to his body. He tipped her backwards over his arm and lent down to kiss her. He slowly pulled up and looked at her. She looked into his eyes and she was safe, just like that.

"Hey" Logan whispered in her ear as they hugged tightly

"Hi" Rory whispered back

"I missed you" Logan said smiling

"I missed you too" Rory whispered starting to cry.

She pulled away from him and gave him one last look before turning to Dylan who was standing in front of them.

"Hey baby" Rory said looking at him as her eyes continued to ferry out heavy tears. Rory picked him up and held him right up to her body and she gently rocked him, holding his head. All of a sudden she just felt like she had everything and that she would never stop crying, it was perfect.

She looked around to see Levi standing down beside her feet. She let Dylan down and knelt down next to Levi. She took hold of his hand and looked at him. Levi was crying.

"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" Rory asked, wiping the tears from her face

"I missed you" Levi replied his voice mumbling through the tears. Then he quickly put his arms around Rory's neck and let her hug him tightly. He didn't want her to ever let go.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ok, so I hope you enjoyed that because I enjoyed writing it, well especially the last part. Please review and I hope that you keep reading and I will try to make my next post sooner._

_Thank you._

_elliex_


	21. Part 20 'The Future Looks Bright'

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 20 ' The Future Looks Bright'

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Ok, so here's another update for you guys, I want to thank you all for the reviews I got for the last chapter and I hope you will be satisfied by the amount of Rogan in this one. Thank you. Please read and review. Enjoy…..

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Christmas Eve

_The Dragonfly Inn….._

"Ok Sookie, may I ask you a question?" Lorelai asked

"Shoot" Sookie replied, her flour covered face emerging form the cooker.

"Right, I don't mean to sound at all negative, but I was just wondering when you think this meal will be ready?" Lorelai asked. She had held out for an extra half an hour but Eden was getting restless and it was already 8pm.

"Well by my calculations it should be ready in erm, 4 hours. No wait, that's wrong. 4 minutes" Sookie said laughing at herself

"Oh good" Lorelai said fake laughing as she backed out of the kitchen.

It was Christmas eve and time for a tradition that had started 5 years ago, right after Rory left. The In closed for 3 days at Christmas, so Lorelai, Sookie and Michel and family all gathered at the inn for a sort of pre-Christmas meal. Of course Michel spent the entire time complaining, Sookie spent it in the kitchen, Jackson spent it trying to keep Martha and Davey sitting down and Lorelai and Luke were made to look like the sane ones. But even still, year after year the tradition continued, but this year it was different, this year Rory was there ad Logan and all of the children. Lorelai felt happy, like not just I bought a pair of new shoes happy, but really happy.

"Logan grab him quick" Rory shouted as Dylan made a dash for the open door. Michel just looked down as Dylan ran past him and out of the door.

"Michel" Lorelai moaned

"What?" Michel said, honestly not knowing what he had done wrong.

"You know I feel really sorry for the woman whose gonna have your kids" Lorelai said without thinking

"That'd be me then" a beautiful woman said emerging from the doorway as Logan ran past her running after Dylan. The woman was tall and beautiful her skin was dark and her face bright and alive. She was thin and tall and her stomach was bulging with being pregnant.

"Oh hey, Michel you're supposed to warn me about this kind of stuff." Lorelai said pointing her angry eyes at Michel then turning to smile at the woman and getting up to shake her hand "Sorry, my names Lorelai"

"Hi, I'm Kate" The woman said. Also extending her hand out to Lorelai

"Lorelai, everyone this is Kate, my fiancé" Michel announced proudly.

Lorelai was truly shocked, she hadn't expected this and most of all she was shocked that Michel hadn't told her this. I mean yes he kept himself to himself, but this was big, he was getting married, he was going to be a dad.

A mumbling of congratulations was heard from around the table, broken by Logan running back through the lobby chasing Dylan who had mud all over his face.

"Logan, how did he get like that" Rory got up complaining

"I dunno, he just came running through the lobby and he had mud o his face" Logan explained

"Well I can see that" Rory said sarcastically

"ok, you stand there and I'll stand here and we'll block him" Logan directed

"Good Idea" Rory agreed, getting into position. Dylan ran towards her and upon seeing her turned around and ran straight into Logan

"Yes!" Logan celebrated picking Dylan up under the arms. "Oh Dylan" Logan said looking down at his trousers covered in mud. "I'll go change him" Logan said to Rory.

"Dinner is served" Sookie said coming out of the kitchen carrying a huge silver tray in front of her covered in all kinds of Christmas treats.

"Sookie, what happened to your face" Jackson asked seriously as Lorelai looked up and started to laugh.

"I burnt a few things" Sookie answered defensively

"A few" Lorelai commented giggling into Luke's shoulder so that Sookie wouldn't see.

Sookie placed the whole tray in the centre of the table and sat down in her seat. Everyone reached out quickly for food and drink and the party started as usual. It felt so special this year though, knowing that tomorrow instead of there being just 2 measly presents under Lorelai and Luke's tree there would be loads and the house would be filled with noise and laughter not boredom and sadness. This is what Lorelai had wanted for years a family of her own to share Christmas with.

"So I'll see you tomorrow" Sookie said waving goodnight to Lorelai and Luke. Michel and Kate had already left and Logan and Dylan were asleep upstairs.

Lorelai Luke, Logan, Rory and the children were spending the night at the inn and then driving to Lorelai's n the morning.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Sookie, Merry Christmas" Lorelai shouted back

"Bye honey" Sookie shouted as Lorelai closed the door.

"So, looks like its you and me Lukey" Lorelai smiled as she dragged Luke over to the sofa

"What did I say about….." Luke moaned but was interrupted by Lorelai putting her finger over his mouth.

"Please, it's Christmas" she whispered in his ear.

"Just because it's Christmas" he muttered. Lorelai smiled as Luke held her in his arms, she lay down on his lap, her legs curled up on the sofa.

Lorelai slowly drifted off to sleep as Luke lay looking at her, stroking her hair.

"I love you" he whispered.

Logan lay in bed, thinking about everything. He was thinking about what his life would be like when Rory came to back California, would she and Eden move in with him or would he and the boys move in with them. He hadn't realised how many things had to be thought over now this relationship was back on. The press were bound to find out the second they touched down in LA. The only reason he could think of for why they didn't know now was because they were in Connecticut, a little off the paparazzi's radar.

Logan's thinking was disrupted when Rory snook in through the adjoining bathroom.

"Hey" she said smiling the smile. Logan was taken right then. She moved slowly and lay down next to him on his bed.

"Hey" he replied kissing her softly

"So some crazy party or what" Rory said recalling the events that happened throughout the evening.

"definitely" Logan agreed remembering chasing Dylan around the lobby a third time.

"Far different from any Christmas I ever spent in California" Rory though out loud. Looking back on Christmases before.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Christmas 1 Year Ago

_Beverly Hills, Rory and Jack's….._

_Rory lay in font of the TV drifting slowly to sleep. It was 2pm. She'd just eaten her Christmas lunch only it wasn't the traditional Christmas lunch; she had had a sandwich and 2 cold pieces of pizza._

_Rory had been flicking through the channels for hours. She was waiting for jack to call. But most importantly she was waiting for Levi and Dylan to call her. She couldn't move to reach the phone so she was just sitting and waiting for them to call her so she had to move to get the phone. _

_Rory was 7 months heavily pregnant and jack ha left her alone for Christmas. He had left 3 days ago to tour Japan and probably wouldn't be back for 2 more weeks. All the other players' wives and children had gone with them but Rory couldn't fly. Even still, jack hadn't even asked if she had wanted to go and he wasn't bright enough to figure out she couldn't fly when she was pregnant on his own. He just didn't care that she wasn't there. If only she had figured it out earlier maybe it wouldn't have taken her so long to leave him._

_Rory had never felt so alone. She missed her boys, she missed Logan, she missed her mom, but strangely she didn't miss jack. Somehow she felt glad that jack wasn't here. She didn't spend a lot of time at hoe when jack was around and she had finally figured out why. She didn't really like him. But she couldt leave him, she was pregnant, they were engaged and she had no where else to go._

_Rory's train of thought was interrupted by the phone ringing and she was forced to walk over and pick the phone up._

"_hello" She said perching herself on the edge of a chair_

"_hey mommy" Levi shouted_

"_Hey baby, merry Christmas" Rory perked up, she was happy to here the sound of his voice, he sounded happy_

"_Guess what mommy, daddy bought me a bike and Dylan got a trampoline, it's huge. And it's in back yard. Come over and see it." Levi boasted he was excited._

"_Oh how cool, I'm sure you'll have loads of fun. I'm sorry sweetie, I can't come over you know that" Rory said. She was trying her hardest not to sound disappointed. She just hoped the boys would be as excited about her presents when they got them, 2 weeks from now._

"_Aww but its Christmas" Levi begged_

"_I know but I can't, I have to rest, the baby's very alive and kicking today so I'm lying down" Rory tried with an excuse_

"_Fine" Levi said sadly and hung up the phone._

"_Levi, Levi" Rory shouted down the phone "Hello" a deadened tone sounded and Rory slipped the phone back onto its stand._

_She gently moved across to the sofa and lay down. Her eyes began to swell up and tears fell heavily, running down her face. The worst Christmas ever._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Christmas Morning, 2am

_The Dragonfly Inn….._

Rory awoke from her sad dream to find herself lying next to Logan, he head rested on his bare chest. She felt at home, like she belonged here, even after the pain she had been feeling this time last year. She didn't feel pain anymore. Now all she felt was happiness and this burning inside her. This burning was longing. Longing to be with Logan all the time. Even when she was with him she felt like she wanted to be closer to him all the time because he could protect her, he was always there for her. He had promised, 'I'll never leave you'.

Logan stirred next to Rory and he opened his eyes to see tears flowing quietly from Rory's.

"What wrong?" He asked quietly and sensitively

"Absolutely nothing" she whispered back and then she laid her head gently back down on Logan's chest and he kissed the top of her head before they both drifted back off to sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, so I hope you liked that and I hope you like the quick update because I felt I owed you guys after you waited so long and still gave me great reviews so thanks!

Please don't forget to review and I hope you'll keep reading.

Thank you.

elliex


	22. Part 21 ‘Do You Believe?’

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 21 'Do You Believe?' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Here we go It's Christmas, I wish it was! Well it's my birthday this week so that'll do but it won't snow that's the downside. Anyway, this chapter is different; it's symbolic so I hope you understand the symbolic ness of it. Thank you. Please read and review. Enjoy…..

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The Dragonfly Inn, Christmas Morning_

"Ow" Logan banged is leg against the door frame as he pulled his jeans on quickly. Rory was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her, she seemed like she'd had a bad night. It was 7.30am and the boys were too excited to stay asleep any longer so they were up and walking about.

Rory stirred in bed and Logan tried to tiptoe quietly across the wooden floors to reach his shirt. Logan had heard Lorelai and Luke go downstairs about 10 minutes ago so he figured he would go down and wait with them and the boys. He didn't want to disturb Rory but the boys wanted to so much. Eden had slept through it all. She wouldn't have known any different if she'd missed Christmas day.

Logan knew Rory was so excited about this Christmas and she wanted it to be the best ever. Logan and the boys were back, it was Eden's first Christmas and most of all she had her mom and her town back. Rory felt at home for the first time in 5 years and Logan was doing his most very best not to let her down. He wanted Rory to still be the innocent person that she was, she believed and sometimes he asked himself the question 'Do you believe?'

Logan tiptoed down the stairs and into the reception of the dragonfly. He entered the dining room with both Dylan and Levi excitedly following behind him.

"Hey" Luke smiled at Logan and the boys as the sat down at the table

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"She's still asleep, I didn't want to wake her, she seemed like she'd had a tough night" Logan explained. He almost felt bad for telling Lorelai things about Rory. He felt like she should be the one telling him things, like it used to, so long ago. But in the space of 5 years things were different, Logan knew the new Rory better than Lorelai and after all he had been the only person to stick with her and care for in the time that ad passed. He had looked after her throughout even after she left, after he moved on and after she moved on. He had helped her through the transition into the schedule set up for access to the boys. He was the one who called her every week to check she was ok. He even sent her food and basic things when he knew Jack was out of town because Rory would be so depressed she forgot to eat and she had no energy to go out. Lorelai didn't know the new Rory that well, he was the one who was with her all the time; he loved her all the time. It was weird to be answering to Lorelai but it was just his responsibility now.

"Oh yeah, why, was she ill?" Lorelai asked as she busied herself in presenting toast to Levi and Dylan and pouring coffee for Logan.

"No well not really she just woke up in the night and looked sort of upset and scared. I thought she might need a bit longer to sleep if she's spent the night worrying about other things." Logan tried. Lorelai liked that he sounded concerned, she liked that he cared for Rory but most of all she loved that fact that Logan loved Rory with every fibre of h is being, she could tell just by watching the way he looked at her, he was in love. Lorelai knew that it would take time for her to get used to being a grandparent and to being back in Rory's life after 5 years apart. It was strange for her and she knew it would be strange for Rory too. Lorelai needed time to grasp everything to understand the pain Rory had faced away from Lorelai, then eventually away from Logan and finally with jack. Logan had once hinted to Lorelai that Rory had suffered with jack, not in an abuse way physically but in a way that hurt Rory more than cuts or bruises could. He tore her heart out and stamped on it, he cheated on her and she knew it but still she didn't leave him. He left her for months on end to play baseball all over the world without even thinking about Rory or the baby of his she was carrying. He wasn't even there when Eden was born, but Logan was, he was outside the hospital room pacing up and down. Logan was there jack wasn't and somehow Lorelai almost managed to out herself in the same category as Jack, she wasn't there for Rory either.

There was an awkward silence for a while until voices could be heard. They were coming from upstairs.

Rory was talking to Eden, whispering comforts in her tiny ear. Logan jumped quickly and started scanning the room, he was looking for something. He stopped, suddenly "Levi, pass me that video recorder quick!" He shouted.

Levi grabbed the camera from the table and passed it across to Logan.

Logan switched the camera on and started recording Rory as she talked to Eden quietly, walking down the stairs.

Rory appeared, she look beautiful In Logan's eyes. She was so alive and awake; she looked like she had waited her whole life for this moment. To see her mom, Luke, Logan and her children all together in the same room as a family. It was her dream.

"Hey" Rory said as she appeared in the doorway. "What's with the camera?" She asked. She walked around the room and kissed both Dylan and Levi on the head before sitting down next to her mom.

"Nothing, just you know home movies" Logan said nervously shrugging off Rory's question

"Sure" Rory said smiling at him, then reaching out for some toast

"So sweetie, you have a good sleep?" Lorelai asked generally

"Yeah thanks" Rory replied sweetly. Dylan and Levi began to fidget in their seats; now that Rory was down they wanted to open presents.

Levi looked at Rory with his sad face and she smiled at him

"She then looked at Dylan next to her and whispered in his ear "Go For it" they both beamed and quickly ran to the tree.

Lorelai and Luke followed them into the other room, hand in hand.

Christmas brought out the best in people and Rory liked that. It was only early still but Rory thought this was the best Christmas ever, she felt so young again, she really felt 25, lately shed been feeling old and worn but today she didn't, she felt like she had a life to live, energy and love.

Logan looked at her, pointing his camera in her face, "So, how's Christmas?" he asked

"The best ever" She smiled, standing up and walking towards him. She placed her arm around his neck and lent towards him, she kissed him softly.

"That good?" Logan asked almost laughing

"Even better" She said smiling cheekily.

Logan looked shocked as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along into the other room.

As the morning progressed, Dylan and Levi found their toys and played games with each other.

Lorelai and Luke both looked so happy together, with the boys and with Rory again, Logan thought it was perfect. He wandered upstairs to find Eden, to bring her for Rory.

He lent over Eden's crib, and looked into her beautiful born eyes, she looked so unbelievably like Rory, and she was amazing. Logan reached in and picked her up, he lent her across his chest and rocked her. Eden gurgled quietly in Logan's ear. It was then at that moment he realised he wanted Rory, whether it was wrong or dangerous, he wanted her, he wanted her and the boys and he wanted Eden.

Logan carried her down the stairs, talking to her sweetly, Eden smiling at him. He handed her to Rory with a smile on his face.

Rory could tell what he was thinking; she had been thinking the same

"I wanna be with you ace" he whispered to her as they stood in the corner of the room, watching Lorelai and Luke playing cars with the boys

"I wanna be with you too" Rory replied, quietly, she kissed his cheek and they both smiled.

"Does it feel like Christmas?" Logan asked

"Yeah, it does" Rory replied with a silent laugh.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, don't shoot me if it wasn't what you expected or there was too much fluff, but drama is to come my friends, it will!

Please review and I hope that you'll keep reading.

elliex


	23. Part 22 'Should I Be Happy'

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 22 'Should I Be Happy?' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Ok, so here's where the dark end to this story begins, well not dark just good in my opinion at least. Put it this way, it wont be an easy ride to the end. To give you and idea of how long this story has left, in the story there is a year before the end, In chapters I'm not sure, but I do hope you guys stick with it and read it and of course please review. But for now enjoy this chapter and let me know if you don't like the way the story is going, I'm always open to any kind of suggestion. Enjoy…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Lorelai and Luke's, Stars Hollow._

"Lorelai have you seen my sweater, you know the green one" Luke called from downstairs.

"Have you looked in the bathroom?" Lorelai asked, she was winding him up, Luke could never find anything here, and he was always complaining that it didn't feel like 'his' home. Lorelai understood and she had decided that when they got married they should move out of this place, even though she and Rory had been here so long, for her, it was time to let go.

"Yeah" Luke moaned

"Well then look again or find a different sweater, we have to leave in 5 minutes" Lorelai ordered, she didn't want to be late, she was always late to everything before Luke but now she felt she had to be on time, like having a man meant she had to learn to be responsible.

"Aww geez" Luke grumbled banging coming from downstairs.

"So what times your flight tomorrow?" Rory asked. She was folding Levi's shirts and shorts into his Spiderman pull-along case.

"9" Logan replied from in the bathroom

They had both tried to avoid the topic of Logan returning to California, Levi and Dylan in tow. It made Rory so upset so Logan tried not to mention it, she had been doping so well for the past few months that he didn't want to have her fall back into the state she used to be in, what she used to be like.

Rory wanted to go too, but she had 2 more months of filming to do in the city before she could return. Even then she wasn't sure what it would be like. Where would she live, at her big empty place, just her and Eden or would she go back and live at Logan's with Levi and Dylan, she couldn't even begin to think about it. The press had already caught scent of their whereabouts. A reporter for a small time newspaper had seen them together shopping in a baby store with Eden and had got the wrong idea. Next thing they knew a picture of them and Eden in the baby store was plastered over the cover of 'People' with the words "Rory and Logan shacked up in Hartford: exclusive eyewitness report" branded across it.

Rory wanted to make tonight special, a night that Logan would remember forever. New years eve meant that Rory got a fresh start place right in front of her, none of the terrors of last year left, just a clean plate to serve up what she wanted, and she liked that. She'd made a list of resolutions, thing she wanted to change.

I want to get my boys back, legally and all. I want the court to be the ones saying I can see my boys whenever I want and not have them and Logan dictating to me certain days, times and holidays I get to see them. I mean Groundhog Day isn't even a real holiday!

I'm going to do something for charity, work in a kid's home or donate some money somewhere.

I'll spend more time in Stars Hollow, and try to make up for the time I was gone.

I'll mend old wounds, I want to find where people are, I want to talk to Lane, my mom said she and Zack got married and they have 3 little girls. I want to meet them. And Dean, what about Dean, where is he? And everyone I used to know. Like Kirk and Lulu got married, I would like to see them and Taylor, everyone.

Mostly I'll spend more time with my mom and Luke, I've missed 5 years, and I can't make up that 5 years it's gone, its in the past, but I'll try still. Plus I'm going to help out with my moms wedding.

Rory thought these were pretty realistic goals, things she could manage in a year.

Logan, shouting her from in the other room, interrupted Rory's thinking. "Come on Rory, we have to go". Rory put down Levis shirts and picked Eden up from the floor, she gurgled as Rory carried her out of the room and down the stairs behind Logan.

On the drive over Rory had felt a little sick, not ill just like she wanted to throw up, shed been feeling like that a lot lately, she blamed it ion the change of climate but really she was just using that excuse to mask what she thought it really was.

When they arrived miss patty welcomed them all.

"Well if it isn't Stars Hollows big time Hollywood star, how's it going sweetie?" Miss patty asked with her regular welcoming smile

"Great thanks Patty" Rory answered, holding Eden against her hip

"Well go on in and enjoy the party, save a dance for me Logan" Miss Patty beamed flirtatiously.

"Do I really have to dance with her?" Logan questioned as the entered the dance studio.

"I'd like to see you try not to" Rory laughed letting go of Dylan's hand as he spotted Davey and Martha. Levi followed as Rory looked on. There were 2 other little girls their, they looked just like Lane, all of a sudden Rory's stomach turned, she was nervous, she hadn't planned on bumping into Lane so soon, she never really thought when the flyer said 'town party' that it really meant 'town party'.

"Hey" Lorelai said sneaking up behind Rory and Logan "You ok honey, you look like you've seen a ghost"

"I think I just did" Rory managed to get out before she ran off into the bathroom to throw up.

"What was that all about?" Lorelai questioned Logan

"I have no idea, she was fine before, I'll go check on her" Logan said looking concerned.

"No, I'll go, you can't go into the ladies room, genius!" Lorelai shouted walking away, Leaving Logan and Luke standing together in a mass of town's people who any second were going to recognise Logan and create a swarm around him.

"Rory, honey" Lorelai called into the bathroom. There was no answer. Shuffling could be heard from behind one of the stalls. "Rory is that you, are you ok?" Lorelai called again.

Lorelai walked further into the bathroom and sobbing could be heard. Rory was crying, her feet curled up.

"Come out please, its ok" Lorelai tried, she didn't specifically know what was wrong she just wanted to be sure she was ok.

"I can't" Rory sobbed

"Why not baby" Lorelai asked the sympathy in her voice was clear, "Come on Rory, you know you can always tell me anything, nothings changed"

"It's just Not now, its not right" Rory cried

"What's not right, tell me sweetie" Lorelai begged

"It's not meant to be this way, I didn't want this again," Rory admitted, it was all pouring out now.

"What Rory, open the door so I can see" Lorelai tried again

Slowly and quietly Rory unlocked the stall and the door swung open, Rory emerged, her face tearstained.

"Aww baby what's the matter?" Lorelai held her arms out and Rory walked toward her holding onto her mom tight.

"Mom, I gotta tell you something," Rory admitted.

"Anything"

"I'm pregnant" Rory announced, starting to cry again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dum dum dum, ok, I know it's a shocker but it's the start of quite a few so be prepared, and I promise, the things that are going to happen you wouldn't have predicted. Please read and review, comments and suggestions are always welcomed. Thank you so much!

elliex


	24. Part 23 'Leaving Or Staying'

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 23 'Leaving or Staying' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Ok, I know I left the last one in a weird place but this one will wrap that ending up. I hope you like this one, it's a little un Rogan but I promise, the story is a Rogan and I wont take that away from you.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

New Years Eve 

_The Ladies Bathroom, Miss Patty's, Stars Hollow._

"Pregnant?" Lorelai asked, not believing what she had just heard, she wasn't expecting this.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry mom, this wasn't meant to be happen, it was supposed to be different. I was supposed to be married. 4 I can deal with it." Rory cried, she was so uncontrollable, she was scared.

"Oh no baby, don't be sorry, I'm happy for you sweetie. Its not bad, you don't have to be married to have a baby, you've done it 3 times without being married and look how that's turned out" Lorelai held Rory's head against her chest and stroked her hair.

"No it wont be fine, mom I'm having a baby, I live alone with a tiny baby, Eden's not eve 1 mom, ill have 2 babies and then I want to get Levi and Dylan back, what about that" Rory cried again looking at her mom with puppy dog eyes.

"Rory you've got Logan, it is his baby right?" Lorelai asked suddenly realising she hadn't yet asked.

"Yes its his!" Rory shouted still crying.

"Good, well then tell him, he'll be there, Rory you're not going to be doing this alone, Logan will help you and Eden she'll be 1 soon, Rory you have so many people, you can live with me and Luke if you want, id love to have you!" Lorelai tried, she wanted Rory to know how much Lorelai was happy and excited about this; she was finally going to be around for the birth of her grandchild.

"I'm not telling Logan, I don't want him to know, he's shouldn't have to deal with this. Mom, you don't get it, foe the past 5 years, Logan has tiptoed around me and helped me with every little thing, I don't need him to do this for me now, I'm stronger than I used to, I deserve to have the boys back. Then I can be their real mom again and ill handle it, on my own." Rory decided.

"Sweetie, you don't have to, I'm here now, and I can help. Your not on your own" Lorelai begged Rory to reconsider.

"No, I can do it, I can live in New York with Eden and we'll be fine, I'll have the baby and everything will be great, see mom this is me handling it." Rory tried. She had been trying so hard to prove she could do this, take care of Eden properly and have a good job. All she wanted was for the court to say she and Logan could have their joint custody agreement back at their court review date.

"Rory come on, I want to help you" Lorelai tried again "Please just let me help you"

"No" Rory screamed, she rubbed the tears from her eyes and ran out of the bathroom. She ran past Logan and Luke standing in the centre of the hall. She carried on running, out of the hall and down the street, she ran past lane and Zack standing I the town square and past Luke's, which strangely was still open. Lorelai ran out of the bathroom behind her to find Luke and Logan setting off after her. Luke caught sight of Lorelai behind them.

"Where is she going?" Luke asked

"Is she ok?" Logan asked looking concerned.

"She'll be fine, you guys stay here and watch the boys." Lorelai who had found Eden in the bathroom, handed her over to Luke "I'll find her"

Luke and Logan looked bemused as Lorelai ran off in search of Rory.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

June, 3 years and 6 months earlier.

_Logan and Rory's place, Beverly hills._

_Logan walked in through the door. It had been a long day at work. He took a quick look at his watch that was just visible above his suit jacket sleeve. 10.30. Levi would be asleep by now, Dylan might still be awake, he was only 3 months old and not really into a very good routine. As Logan walked through the lobby, dropping his suitcase and suit jacket along the way, he could heard nothing but the dull sound of the TV coming from upstairs, Rory he guessed, had fallen asleep in front of the TV again._

_He went into the kitchen, just wanting a drink before he would go straight to bed._

_There was a box sitting on top of the dining room table, he'd never seen it before. He walked over to it and left on top of it there was an envelope._

_Logan sat down and opened the envelope. The not inside was written on fancy pink writing paper. It read:_

_Dear Logan, _

_Hey, I'm sorry that this is the way you're going to find out but I knew if I told you face to face you'd stop me. I cant take I anymore Logan, the pressure of spending every night alone with the boys knowing that it doesn't have to be that way. It's only through your choice that it is that way. You spend too long at the office, sometimes I think its because you don't want to spend time with me and two screaming little babies._

_Anyway, whatever the reason, today I just snapped, I cant do that anymore, I'm sick of being the one who's always waiting, maybe you should give waiting a try for a while maybe you'll get an idea of how I've felt fir the past 3 months since Dylan was born._

_Logan I'm leaving you. I've packed some things and I've packed some of the boy's things, well be staying at a rented place in LA for a while. Please don't call me, I'll call you when I'm ready to talk, I don't know when that'll be but I promise you ill call._

_In the meantime give waiting a try, wit for me to call, wait to see your sons again, if you ca remember what they look like._

_I'm sorry again but one day I hop you'll understand._

_Love, Roryx._

_Logan dropped the note and let it fall slowly to the floor. He lifted the lid off the box. It was full with food, bags of chips, cans of cola and orange juice. Rory had put together a care package, in case Logan didn't no what to do. Right then he started to cry, he'd drove Rory away, he'd lost his boys and he didn't know when he would get them back. This was the worst day of his life._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The only place Rory could think of to run to where no one would think to look for her was the bridge. The bridge had always been where Jess hung out and Rory sometimes did too. But as she reached the bridge and sat down all she could think of was Jess, and Dean and the past, she was so innocent then. She remembered what she used to think of when she thought future. She'd think about graduating form Harvard, which turned into Yale, then shed get a really great job as a foreign correspondent and meet a really great guy. They'd get married and have 2 little girls and she'd give up her job until they were in school and then she'd go back to writing for a paper, part time, just a small column.

When she thought about that dream and how she'd had it all planned, she realised just how messed up her life was. She was 25 years old, she wasn't married, she wasn't a journalist or foreign correspondent yet she still managed to have her name plastered across TV screens and front pages. She had 3 children by 2 different fathers and now she was pregnant again but this time she was alone, she wasn't officially with Logan. She lived in a huge house with just and 8 month old baby for company. She had lost her 2 other children because she became an alcoholic and a drug addict. She regretted everything like that, that she'd ever done. The only reason she hadn't had Eden removed at birth was because she was an A-Lister, she was sure. As Rory thought tears were running from her eyes and down her face. She could never feel worse than she did right then, she'd finally realised how much she'd messed up, Stars Hollow had done that to her.

She made a promise to herself right then instead of sticking to all those fancy resolutions she had set herself, she would just be a mom. She couldn't not be now, that what she had to do, her life wasn't about her anymore, it was about them.

Rory cell phone began to buzz in her pocket. She took it out and checked the caller ID. It was lance, her manager. She hadn't spoke to I'm in a while so she figured why not answer him now.

"Hi Lance"

"Rory darling," he sounded so relieved t hear her. "I have been getting calls about you all day. They want interviews, photo shoots, and they want you to be at premieres and award shows"

"What, why?" Rory asked

"Well no one has seen you in ages you've been unreachable by the press, you broke up with Jack and then no one has seen you since. Except that amateur reporter who sold your picture. Now there's frenzy. Everyone has been calling asking me what are you doing in Hartford, what is Logan doing in Hartford. And the big question are you pregnant?" Lance announced.

"Wow, wow, I had no idea this had been going on."

"Believe it baby, you're hot at the moment." Lance said cheekily

"Cool, I think. But I can't come back to Cali right now. All I can do is New York interviews, I'm filming that movie remember. But I'll be in Cali in 2 months" Rory said trying not to get ahead of herself.

"Well sure honey, ill get you anything I can but you've gotta be prepared. I'll get your stylist out there stat and I'll be out before your first interview, ill call you with the details. Oh and happy New Year baby. Anyway, I gotta go now, I have a date"

"Have fun Lance" Rory added "I'll see you soon"

Rory hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. She sat there still on the bridge, listening to the sound of the water run by underneath her. She was sad, her face still tearstained. She looked down to her, placing her hand over it. There was another baby there; she was going to bring another baby into this messed up life of hers. She'd promised her self that it would be different the next time, she would be married and she would live in a nice place In Malibu, away from the main city. She would only work for a few months a year. She had a plan, just like she and her mom had a plan all those years ago, but Rory had learnt now not to depend her life on plans, because plans failed. She looked down again at her stomach, hand placed across it. She decided right there that she was going to do it right this time. She wasn't going to drink or do drugs or even be with a guy whom she didn't love just because she felt she had to. She loved Logan and all but he wasn't acting on his supposed love for her and she couldn't wait around her whole life for Logan. She had to take care of Eden and this baby now. She would worry about telling Logan about this baby later, right now she had to find a place to live, a nice place in New York and then she would spend the weekends here in Stars Hollow. She couldn't go back to Cali and live with Logan, playing happy families, not when there was no guarantee her trusted her again. She needed to be sure he trusted her and wanted to be with her forever. Rory was going to do this, have this baby and do it on her own. She felt like she had abandoned Levi and Dylan, leaving them with Logan. She had damaged Eden, passing down her drug addiction. But she wasn't going to mess up this baby, not this time. It was all going to be great. She was convinced.

Now all she had to do was convince everyone else it was going to be perfect.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok a bit of drama there and if it was too much ill try my hardest to put in a bit of fluff soon. Thanks again for reading and please review.

Peace out.

elliex


	25. Part 24 'Ever Lived The Perfect Life Fak

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 24 'Ever Lived The Perfect Life Faking It' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Ok so here comes another chapter of goings o in the world of a Rogan. Have fun. Thank you and please keep reading and review.

elliex

Oh and there probably wont be another chapter after this one for 2 weeks as I'm going on holiday, but I'm half way through another so it shouldn't be too long after I'm back until I post.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

January 

_Lorelai and Luke's house._

"So is she ok?" Luke asked.

"Yeah I think, she didn't really say much" Lorelai answered. She kept peeping around the corner, to see if Rory was waking. She was laid asleep on their sofa. She'd been there for hours. After her freak out Lorelai had taken her home and she'd just fallen asleep there. Logan had gone back to the dragonfly with the boys and Luke had eventually brought Eden home after she had been passed all around the dance hall and finally been prized from Babette and Miss Patty who were cooing at her and deliberating over who she looked most like, Rory or Logan.

"But why was she crying, I mean there had to be a reason?" Luke questioned. Lorelai loved his face, she loved the fact that Luke was concerned for Rory, she was glad she had Luke most at times like these.

"Luke, she's pregnant" Lorelai announced, not really sure how Luke would react. He had always been so over-protective of Rory, when she was young and right up to her leaving Stars Hollow.

"What, Pregnant!" Luke shouted, standing up quickly.

"Luke, be quiet" Lorelai whispered in a harsh tone "She's sleeping and I'd quite like to keep it that way, thank you"

"Oh right, yeah, sorry" Luke said sitting down again quietly "Well what are we gonna do?"

"Honey as much as I'd love to help her we're not supposed to any more. She's 25 years old, she lives on her own, she's got 3 kids already, baby she's not our responsibility anymore" Lorelai said slowly trying to break it to Luke that as much as he wants to be Daddy that time has ended.

"But now what's she gonna do, leave, go back to Beverly Hills and drink again because she's alone. We can't let that happen now we've got her back, we're supposed to help her. She had a bad time when you weren't around, so now you're just gonna abandon her and let her have this baby alone. I'm not going to let you do that," Luke said boldly, standing up again

"Ok, I wont" Lorelai laughed, she loved how Luke was being so parental all of a sudden

"Its not funny, Lorelai, we're gonna take care of her!" Luke said trying his best to ignore Lorelai's little giggles.

"Ok Luke, if you say so" Lorelai smiled, she stood up and walked over to Luke who wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, she rested her head against his chest and he kissed her hair.

"Rory" Logan said seeing Rory follow he mom in the main entrance. Logan was sat in the dining room with Levi and Dylan. Sookie was serving them pancakes. "Come sit with us" Logan said waving her over

"Go ahead sweetie" Lorelai said tapping her then walking over to Michel.

"Hey Logan, babies" Rory said sitting down "Hey Sookie"

"What can I get you Hun?" Sookie asked

"Pancakes please Sookie" Rory asked

"Coming right up"

"Hey are you ok now?" Logan asked

"What was wrong mommy?" Dylan asked sweetly

"Nothing honey, I'm fine" Rory said glaring across the table at Logan.

"Hey boys, why don't you go play over there while me and your mom talk," Logan suggested pointing to where Michel was sat.

"Sure" Levi got up, followed by Dylan and the both ran over to a stressed out Michel.

"So what's up ace, you ok?" Logan asked

"Yeah I'm fine, I just got a little emotional, it being New Year and all, no worries" Rory said shrugging it off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah its all good" Rory said convincingly. She would tell Logan about their baby but it wasn't time right now.

"Ok, good." Logan nodded at Rory, he smiled "Ok, so I get this might be a little out of the blue, but I've been thinking. Over the past few months we've been getting closer and last night I was thinking, I don't want that to stop. I wanna be with you Rory. I want us all to live together, you me, the boys and Eden. Please Rory"

Rory's face lit up. She'd been waiting for Logan to commit and this was him doing that, he was asking her to live with him.

"Logan, I'm gonna live with you" Rory squealed, leaning over the table and hugging Logan "Oh wait, no no, I have to stay I New York for the next 2 months" Rory said disappointed.

"No, that's perfect, I have some business there next month, and I could just push it up and deal with it. We can stay in my suite" Logan suggested. Rory could tell he wanted this badly; he was changing business arrangements just to be with her in New York. Rory wanted to be independent so badly this time around but Logan's offer was so great, her and Logan, the boys and Eden all together, Rory had spent months dreaming about this. Rory wanted to say no just to prove to herself she could, but offers like this don't come along everyday and she knew this was special.

"Ok, so we're gonna do this!" Rory screamed kissing Logan passionately

Logan taken aback by Rory's forwardness simply added, "We are!"

Logan lifted the box from the gravely ground and into the trunk of the car. He looked tired and worn, sweat dripping from his brow.

"That's the last of them" h said sighing and wiping the back of his hand across his forehead.

"I guess this is it" Lorelai said hugging Rory around the waist as they stood side by side on the porch.

"Mom, we'll be back next weekend" Rory sighed, looking at her mom who had her puppy dog face on.

"I know, but a whole week," Lorelai moaned

"You'll be fine, you have Luke!" Rory said pointing out the upsides to her leaving.

"Yeah but he's no fun, he wont watch Judy garland with me" Lorelai said looking sad.

"I'm standing right here" Luke said waving his hands up in the air like hid did when Lorelai was doing what she does, moan.

"I know"

"Mom, you'll be fine, Luke'll take care of you and you've got work and before you know it I'll be back." Rory said trying to get Lorelai to release her. She had to go now. The boys were waiting I the car and Logan was ready to go.

"Ok, you can go, but I want a call, once, no, twice a day, at least" Lorelai said

"I'll call you" Rory said. She ran to Luke and hugged him, then hugged her mom. Rory walked towards Logan and the car, she was moving on into a new part of her life. She would tell Logan about the baby now, it was right again.

Logan opened the passenger door of the car for Rory and she got in, waving as she went. Logan walked to the other side of the car.

"Logan wait!" Lorelai shouted running to the bottom of the porch stairs.

"Yeah" Logan said turning to face Lorelai

"Take care of her for me" Lorelai said sadly looking down at the floor.

"I will, I promise" Logan said before opening the car door and getting in.

The car began to make its way along the driveway, Rory waving as the drove by. Lorelai stood on the steps, Luke with his arm around her, waving as she left. Rory was leaving again but this time it wasn't for college or to go out into the world and start a family, Rory already had her family, but at least she was leaving on good terms, so the rest, that really didn't matter anymore. Lorelai ha got her send off she'd waited Rory's whole life for. She'd said goodbye.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok so that will most likely please my Rogan readers and maybe some other. Ok so there was some fluff in there, ill try to keep a drama/fluff balance ongoing. I hope you liked it and that you will please keep reading and as always review!

Thank you and Peace Out.

elliex


	26. Part 25 'Just Walk Away'

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 25 'Just Walk Away' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Ok, so I'm back and I know it's been a while and I hope all of you haven't given up on me, I do intend to keep writing and posting as soon as I can. Also, the italics in this chapter are not a flashback, just a letter, so I used italics to make it stand out. Please review and keep reading.

Thank you and Enjoy…….

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

February 

_Rory and Logan's Suite, New York City._

Rory had been living with Logan now for over a month and things had been great at first. Adam flew out to look of the boys and Eden and Rory and Logan spent lots of time together. They ate out, they walked in central park, sure the press were all over them getting back together but it didn't bother them, it was great. But then suddenly after 2 weeks, everything hanged, Rory started to withdraw, she had mood swings and the morning sickness had started to kick in. She was being secretive as she had yet to tell Logan about little baby Huntzberger #3. Logan went out early and then Rory got up to throw up. He came home early in the afternoons to spend time with her but she started to say no she didn't want to go or she would go out and not come back until really late. Logan had been worried and he'd tried to talk to her but it was hard to catch her, she was so quiet and withdrawn now.

Logan walked in from work, dressed smartly in a navy blue suit which had probably cost somewhere around $1000. He walked into the kitchen where Adam was sat with Eden bouncing on his knee. He looked to the terrace to find Dylan and Levi looking over the edge again, 22 floors down.

"Hey Adam, where is she?" Logan asked as if he was expecting the same as he heard everyday, in bed or out.

"In bed today, she says she's sick. I made her soup half an hour ago but I'm not sure she ate it." Adam explained, he enjoyed his job, he loved working for Rory and Logan because even though they had and they still had their share of problems they were what a real family was to Adam, he loved to sit and just watch their cuteness and even the shouting over little things and then laughing right after, but even he had started to want to leave Rory alone, because for 2 weeks she wasn't being Rory.

"Ok, thanks" Logan said dumping his briefcase in the foyer. He went into his and Rory's room to find her asleep in bed. She looked so pale and ill, he was worried but he had no idea what to do. He couldn't talk to anyone about this, sure maybe Lorelai but she wouldn't understand because every time they visited Stars Hollow Rory was fine, happy and fine. Logan had begun to think it was him.

"Rory, are you awake?" Logan asked, sitting down on the opposite side of the bed.

"Mmm" Rory mumbled not moving.

"Are you ok? I was thinking maybe we could go out you know with the boys, to get something to eat." Logan suggested.

"No tonight, maybe tomorrow" Rory said quietly.

Logan had been expecting that answer, she had been saying that for weeks, she would say it tomorrow as well, but then at the weekend she would get all happy and smile because they were going to Stars Hollow and it would be Levi's 5th birthday. Logan knew she loved to spend time with her mom after all the time she missed. But now Logan had started to think Rory was regretting living here, in New York with him. He was beginning to think she wanted to live in Stars Hollow.

Logan wanted the week to pass quickly and he really wanted to give up on Rory in a way of not really wanting too. His heart was telling him yes, but his conscience was saying no, there was no point. Logan kept on trying all the same. He continued to do the same. He came home, tried to talk Rory into going out, gave the children some of his time they weren't getting from Rory and then went to bed.

At 5am, Logan was awake; he was just laid in bed on his back, watching Rory sleep soundly as he thought. He heard footsteps in the hallway and sat up in bed. The door opened to reveal Dylan standing there.

"Dylan, what's the matter?" Logan asked concerned as he signalled Dylan up.

Dylan went and sat on the bed next to Logan "Daddy, is mommy sick?"

"No sweetie she's not, she's just tired, she's not used to living here and sometimes she needs a while to adjust" Logan whispered running his fingers through Dylan soft hair.

"But Daddy, I don't like mommy here, why don't we live with Lorelai and Luke, she smiles then?" Dylan talked with a cute little pained look on his face.

"I know Dylan but mommy and daddy have jobs here and we have to stay for a little while longer" Logan tried, he hadn't expected the children to react this way, he thought they hadn't got a care, but when he looked at Dylan right now, he was seriously concerned.

"I don't like it here" Dylan added as he got up and walked out.

Logan sat still for a while thinking about everything, what Dylan had said and how the kids had been over the weeks. Was he doing the right thing by staying here, putting the boys and Eden through this. Logan couldn't control all of these feelings, there were too many to think about. What was he to do? He was suddenly feeling like he was Rory, he was Rory 4 years ago, he was thinking all the same things she had thought when she'd left him, everything she'd considered that night was running through his head, exactly the same.

Logan then took the leap; he knew that after what Dylan had said he was making the right choice.

_Rory, _

_I'm sorry that you're getting this note and I'm sorry that I'm writing it, but I have too. I love you Rory, but I cant do this anymore, you've been acting different for weeks and we've all been dancing around you for weeks, trying not to make you upset, we're like strangers passing in the night. This is how it started the first time, and then I woke up one morning to find you and the boys gone._

_I don't want that again, I don't want to be the one who sits around and waits for you to just walk out and leave me again. And I don't want to get you into trouble either because you know that you will if you take the boys with you._

_I'm sorry Rory, I'm going back to LA for a while, and I'll call you. For yours and for the boy's sake, I'm taking them with me. Take care of Eden, Rory, and mostly, take care of yourself. _

_Remember, I love you ace, I always will._

_Logan._

Logan folded the paper and put it into an envelope, wrote Rory on the front then placed it on the kitchen table. Logan walked towards the door, he turned the kitchen light of, picked up a heavy duffel bag and threw it over his shoulder, he grabbed hold of Dylan's hand and they left the apartment, the door quietly shutting behind them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, so I know rogan fans will not be impressed in fact I am really upset that I wrote that but don't worry, it's a Rogan and in Rogan's good things happen!

Thank you for the support and I really hope you keep reading this, I would hate for you to stop reading just because of this minor set back because it is not going to be that way for long I promise!

Please keep reading and reviewing!

elliex


	27. Part 26 'Parting Is Such Sweetness'

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 26 'Parting Is Such Sweetness' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Ok thank you for the reviews for the last chapter, I took into account your view in the situation and although you may not be too pleased right now please stick with this story because it is a Rogan and always will be!

Please keep reading and reviewing

Enjoy……

elliex

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Rory and Logan's apartment, New York City_

Rory numbly pushed the buttons on her phone, she couldn't breathe, she didn't know what to do.

"Hello, Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking" Lorelai chimed happily

"Mom" Rory said quietly

"Rory honey, are you ok?" Lorelai asked concerned

"Mom" Rory cried, she let the tears flow "Logan's gone, he's gone"

"What do you means gone?" Lorelai shouted, she was mad now; he had promised he'd take care of her.

"He left, there's a note"

"Oh no he didn't that little son of a"

"Mom, don't" Rory begged, she couldn't handle this yet.

"Rory, you're pregnant in case you hadn't noticed, and he's just going to leave you. I'm sorry but that is not fair on you or anyone for that matter" Lorelai felt strongly about this, she didn't want to see Rory go off the rails again when he just got back on them.

"He took my boys away from me again, he said he wouldn't do it again" Rory said quietly, giving in to Lorelai's protection.

"Oh no he didn't, Rory this is not fair"

"He did, they're gone mom" Rory sobbed again.

"Oh honey, don't go anywhere, I'm coming over stay there, how's Eden is she ok?" Lorelai said picking he keys up as she spoke.

"She's ok, she's watching TV"

"Rory, he needs to know" Lorelai sighed quietly.

"I Know" Rory admitted giving in again.

Rory had given in now, she didn't really have much of a choice, she either told Logan about baby Huntzberger or she got through it alone. Strangely, even though she loved Logan and wanted to be with him and her boys more than anything else, right now she chose not to tell him.

When she'd finished talking to her mom and put the phone down she turned around to face the empty kitchen. So this was how it was going to be from now on.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_August, 3 years ago, Rory's LA Home_

_Rory walked in quietly, shutting the heavy doors behind her. Here she was home. Her footsteps echoed in the empty house, and Rory feared now this was how it would always be. She was all dressed up, tidy and clean, trying to look like a good mother but it hadn't helped her at all. Logan still got his way. Rory felt like crying, crying for her loss, crying for herself and crying for the fact that right now she had no one to talk to. Jack was gone, he was playing a team far away, Rory had lost track of where he was now. Adam had gone to take care of Levi and Dylan at Logan's now. There was only the foreign maid left and was Mexican, she spoke hardly any English._

_6 bedroom, 5 bathrooms, 2 living rooms and countless other empty places lay still, untouched even. Rory was too numb to cry, she was mourning a loss but right now she didn't feel like she'd lost anything. Levi and Dylan hadn't died_ _so she's wasn't_ _mourning a death, seeing them just an hour ago meant she had yet to feel her loss, a few days, a week maybe, then it would kick in, she would never see her children again and it was all Logan's fault. Rory didn't want to blame herself, it was her partly fault though, she had pushed Logan away and allowed herself to be vulnerable to people like Jack and now she couldn't leave him, he had a hold on her like no one could ever know and she had no one to free her this time. No friends, no family, she'd let everything go when she left Stars Hollow, but even going back now would be pointless, she had nothing left there anymore. She would just be a loner, on the outside looking in._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello" Rory answered with no excitement or happiness, she had none left.

"Mommy" Dylan whispered.

"Hey baby oh my G-d I'm so glad to her your voice" But then her happiness came back.

"Daddy said to call you." Dylan said, Rory realised he hadn't yet told the boys that they wouldn't be returning to New York and that Rory would not be coming away with them.

"Oh"

"We're driving right now, I don't know where though, but its raining hard" Dylan's voice was so cute, the way he expressed all his emotions through his little voice.

"Oh yeah, well I bet you'll have a great time with your daddy" Rory said also not wanting to be the one to break the news to Dylan that they weren't going to be together all the time from now on.

"Levi wanted to talk to you but he's sleeping, do you wanna talk to daddy?" Dylan asked completely oblivious to the situation.

Before Rory could thin what she wanted she heard Logan in the background "Not while I'm driving Dylan"

So that was that, Rory didn't even get a choice to talk to Logan anymore, maybe this was how it was meant to be.

"Bye baby, I have to go now" Rory said thinking she couldn't talk for much longer

"Bye mommy" Dylan said obviously upset that Rory had to go so soon.

Before anymore could be said Rory hung up. Once again she looked around the empty room, she was back to the beginning. She had really thought that this time it would be different, this time she would her fairytale wedding and have her perfect family, but maybe she just wasn't destined for that kind of happiness.

Rory was asleep when her mom came. She was lying on the couch with Eden cuddled up next to her. Lorelai truly felt badly for Rory now, yeah, Rory being here was ory's own fault and no one else's. She had left home, dropped out of school moved away with Logan, she had had 2 kids then left their father, she had done drugs and had her children taken from her and she had yet again pushed Logan away, but right now Lorelai knew why Rory had done all of those things, because she was scared and all she wanted was to be happy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, so I know that doesn't look promising for Rogan fans but as I've said before, it will be a Rogan and sort of in a way still is, I promise the next chapter will restore hope so please keep reading and reviewing!

Thank you.

elliex


	28. Part 27 'It's Always Hard This Way'

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 27 'It's Always Hard This Way' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Ok, so two chapters in 2 days, I hope you're pleased because I am very much! This chapter has some Logan in it so I hope that Rogan fans are pleased they stuck with this by the end. Thank you for reviewing and please read and review again! Thank you!

elliex

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rory and Logan's apartment, New York 

Rory almost fell out of bed as she stumbled to answer the phone, it was Saturday morning and she had planned to sleep in, she hadn't felt like going to her moms so she was ok to lie in.

"What" Rory said groggily.

"Hi sweetie, nice to hear you're as awake as me" Lorelai chimed happily

"What do you want, do you have any idea what time it is?" Rory moaned sitting down once again facing her empty kitchen.

"Yes I do it's 1pm and guess who I just found sitting out on my porch?" Lorelai said trying to indicate to Rory that she should have been up hours ago

"Was it Kirk again because if this all you called for I'm not interested"?

"No, it wasn't Kirk surprisingly, it was a beautiful little boy I think you named Levi, he says it's his birthday" Lorelai said now almost shouting at Rory.

"What?" Rory stood up, "How did he get there?"

"He says his dad brought him to spend the weekend with you" Lorelai explained.

"I'll be there as quick as I can" Rory put down the phone and began to rush around putting things into a bag for her and Eden.

She drove through Stars Hollow in a hurry; she'd forgotten to call her driver she'd just got in the car herself. As she passed Luke's she could see everyone staring at her, it was normal now; this was how stars hollow was for her now. 'Oh, but wait', Rory slowed down as she drove past the book store, 'Who is that coming out? No, it couldn't be, no way'. Rory forgot about it quickly and carried on driving. She drove past her moms almost and had to make an emergency stop. She was so worried, how the hell had Levi got here, had Logan brought him or was he lying, Rory was thinking all kinds of impossible theories up as she took Eden out of her car seat, grabbed her back and locked the car.

Rory burst through the door like she was in a dramatic scene from one of her movies. She threw her bags down in true Hollywood style.

"Rory" Lorelai shouted as she saw her daughter runt through the door

"Mom" Rory shouted "Is he ok?"

"Yeah he's fine, Luke took him to work for a while, just until you got her."

"Good, I cannot believe Logan would just bring him here with no notice, I mean does Levi even know that he's not coming back with me?" Rory was shouting and it sounded like she was mad at her mom but really she was shouting her madness at Logan.

"I think he knows" Lorelai said calmly.

"He knows" Rory cried.

"Yeah, he told me he was here because Logan had brought him before they go back to California" Lorelai explained, "Oh and he said its his birthday"

"Yeah it is his birthday, 5 years old, I'd completely forgotten after all this Logan crp, I left his present back in New York, damn"

"Don't worry, I don't think that's what he came for" Lorelai finished.

Logan was pacing up and down. The phone was right there, all he had to do was dial and ask how he was, he didn't need to get into it, he only wanted to know one thing. Right, why all of a sudden, was he so scared of Rory, he was acting like she was a monster. He only wanted to know one thing, was that so hard to ask.

'Ok' Logan picked up the phone and dialled Lorelai's number.

"Hello" Lorelai greeted.

"Erm, hi Lorelai its me" Logan tried, he knew Lorelai would not be happy with him.

"Oh, Logan"

"Erm, is Rory there?"

"Yes"

"Well, please can I speak to her?"

"No"

"Ok, why not?"

"Because I think she lost the power to cry and she needs some time to restore it before talking to you again" Lorelai explained angrily, wanting to hang up on Logan.

"Well can I talk to Levi please?" Logan asked not really wanting to have to talk to Lorelai for much longer.

"Levi's not here"

"What do you mean he's not there?" Logan asked panicked.

"He went to Luke's" Lorelai said shortly.

"Oh right, well is he ok, was he ok to come?" Logan asked nervously.

"Yeah he's fine, why wouldn't he be, however next time you might wanna give a little warning" Lorelai suggested

"Oh right sorry" Logan said.

"Is that it because I'm busy" Lorelai said coldly.

"Yeah I'll erm talk to you later then" Logan said politely.

"Yeah whatever" Lorelai hung up.

"Who was it?" Rory shouted from the kitchen.

"Someone selling something" Lorelai shouted back. She wasn't going to tell Rory about Logan now; she was protecting Rory like she should have done all these years. Lorelai liked the idea of making up for lost time and she had a lot of lost time to make up for. And Logan fit nowhere in her plan, he took her away at the start and then he broke her heart.

Levi cam running in red faced and covered I general dirt. He had pancake mixture plastered all over his cute little face, he had jam smeared down the front of his little red striped apron and some kind of dough slopped all over his hands. But still Rory hugged him as he ran in, it had only been 4 days since he had been gone but Rory knew it mattered to him as much as it did to her.

"Mommy, guess what?" Levi asked excitedly

"What?" Luke and me we made pancakes and then jam scones, they were yucky but the pancakes were nice, I was going to bring one for you but I ate it by an accident" Levi eventually stopped to take in a deep breath. "It was fun!"

"That's great sweetie," Rory said encouragingly.

"Can I stay the whole day?" Levi asked smiling through the pancake mixture

"Yeah sure you can" Rory said picking him p "Now lets go wash you off," Lorelai said as she carried him up the stairs.

"Was he ok?" Lorelai asked Luke who had come in behind Levi.

"Yeah, he's great, he has so many questions and he's really keen to know things" Luke boasted.

"Yeah, you like hanging out with him don't you"

"I don't mind it, he's ok" Luke admitted.

"You love it dontcha, dontcha," Lorelai teased as she followed Luke into he kitchen.

"I like it ok"

"Now say you love it," Lorelai sang.

The day went by quickly for Rory and she dreaded the end, Logan would be here to take Levi away again just like he had some many time back in LA. Levi didn't seem to mind that there wasn't a birthday present there for him; he'd had enough fun just as it was. He belonged in Stars Hollow, Rory knew, he had that cute small town look of wonder about him, Rory couldn't help but wonder if they should be here and not spending there time in big cities moving around all the time. Rory watched as Levi and Luke played baseball, well more like catch, in the yard, she knew Logan would pull up soon and rip Levi from this idyllic place and all of a sudden she felt this rage of passion come to her, she felt brave. Why did Logan get his way all the time, he got to leave and take the boys, he got to take Levi an Dylan home with him and he got to say when Rory could see them, well that wasn't fair, Rory should call some shots. Well she got to control this pregnancy and she got to control Logan's role with this baby.

Logan car approached and the door opened, Dylan ran out of the car and into the house to Lorelai and Logan stepped out and hugged Levi. Rory's chest was pounding as she lifted Dylan up. She walked outside her heart leading her to Logan's feet. It was getting dark now and Luke and Levi were packing things away. Rory let Dylan slide down her hip to the ground; he walked inside behind Luke and Levi.

"Hey" Logan said quietly.

"Hi" Rory said back staring into Logan's eyes.

There was a long silence next. Logan wasn't really sure what to say 'sorry' seemed weak and there were no other words that came to mind. Rory had no idea what to say either, so she just prepared to blurt it out.

"Logan"

"Yeah"

"I'm pregnant" Rory revealed. Logan's face went from shocked to smiling, all of a sudden the past few weeks made sense, it had been the same when Rory was first pregnant with Levi and Dylan but Logan had forgotten, now it all made sense he felt like the biggest jerk ever. Logan grabbed hold of Rory by the waist and tipped her head back; he kissed her holding her head in his hands.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Rory added.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok I told you Rogan fans that everything would be ok! So I hope you liked the chapter and I'll update soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing and please keep reading and reviewing.

Thank you.

elliex


	29. Part 28 'Moving On, Moving Out'

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 28 'Moving On, Moving Out' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad you're glad Rory and Logan are back together because I'm glad too! I hope you stick with this story because as I have said before I have big plans. Thank you and please review and read on. Enjoy……

elliex

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

March _The Gazebo, Stars Hollow_

"So, you've known since New Years and you didn't tell me!" Logan had calmed down now and started to ask all of these questions, he wanted to know things that Rory had never told him.

"I just, wanted to do it for myself, I wanted to show the world that I'm not the person I was a year ago, I'm different now." Rory was sat with Logan, their legs dangling down over the edge of the gazebo. Her head was resting on Logan shoulder.

"Rory, you don't have to prove yourself to anyone" Logan said letting Rory's head slip down to lie across his knees.

"Logan, can you please not ask anymore questions, can you just accept that we're having a baby" Rory begged, she was tired and she couldn't answer any more questions.

"Ok, we're having a baby. One last question?" Logan tried.

"One" Rory nodded.

"Do you know, you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Logan questioned smiling.

"I don't know, why? Which one do you want?" smiling, she was glad Logan was excited about this.

"I thought you said no more questions," Logan teased.

Rory hit him playfully "Logan" she moaned childishly.

"I'm not bothered, I already have at least one of each" Logan said.

Rory smiled as she listened, she just realised that Logan just referred to Eden as his daughter, that made Rory happy, Logan was committed now, he just told Rory indirectly that they were a family again.

"Me too" Rory added.

"So any names yet?" Logan asked laughing as he playfully pulled Rory down from the gazebo and held her hand.

"Are you kidding me, what about the leftovers from Levi and Dylan, and the girls names we never go to use" Rory said giggling at Logan as he walked her around the small square countless times.

"What, you mean Curtis?" Logan laughed.

"Hey, I like that name"

"Yeah, I know. So how do you feel about going home?" Logan asked sweetly.

"Home?" Rory looked up at Logan, right up to his downward facing eyes.

"Home" Logan nodded adding a kiss on Rory's forehead to the end of the nod.

"So, you're leaving me again, just when I thought you were staying for good" Lorelai dramatically rubbed her eyes and fake sobbed.

"Mom, I think you can cut the drama, I'm only moving across the country" Rory said hugging Lorelai and smiling.

"You make it sound so great!" Lorelai continued sobbing dramatically.

"Geez Lorelai, leave the child alone, have fun in LA Rory" Luke said hugging Rory. "You too Logan" Luke added shaking Logan's hand politely.

"Bye Rory, bye Logan" Lorelai flopped dramatically onto the sofa.

"Bye mom" Rory hugged her mom followed by Logan.

"Bye Lorelai"

They said their goodbyes and Lorelai and Luke kissed the children goodbye. As they all piled into the limo, Lorelai cried and waved. The car drove along the small town streets and out of Stars Hollow. Rory even cried a little bit, she was going back to California, the place she had called home for 5 years, but now she couldn't bring herself too. She had been in so much pain in LA and now she had gotten her town back, her real home, LA just felt so wrong.

Home. Rory was home now, or so Logan said. All of her stuff had been moved into his place and her house put up for sale, she didn't mind, hers was big and empty and way too much for her, she liked Logan's, after all at one point it had been hers too.

Rory spent the next few days just walking around. Levi was in nursery school, Eden spent most days sleeping or laughing at the maid picking up her toys endlessly. Dylan was quiet, he always had been, now and then he'd look for Rory and ask her a really cute little question, but he didn't bother her constantly, he was like her, he kept himself to himself. Logan was at work; he had some catching up to do. Lance had called countless times but Rory didn't want to answer yet. She would eventually answer and tell him she was back in LA and about the baby. And then she'd accept some talk shows, possibly a photo shoot, a guest appearance on some TV show and then a movie, then Lance would be happy and she could go back to being quiet.

She wandered all over the house, discovering new rooms, she'd never really walked this house through, she had spent her time in her room when they moved here, it had been 4 months before she had left Logan and Dylan had just been born.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_May, 4 years ago_

_Logan and Rory's house, Beverly Hills _

"_Rory, come on, he's crying still and nothing is working" Logan was begging now. He'd been rocking a 6-week-old Dylan in his arms for almost 3 hours now. Levi had fallen in the pool earlier but Rory had stayed in bed, Logan had had to come home form work to deal with everything, Rory was just laid in their room, door locked._

"_I'm busy" Rory was sick now, she really wanted to go out there and care for Dylan, but she also really wanted to prove a point to Logan, she didn't think he cared about her any more. She had this weird feeling that he blamed her for them settling down, for stealing him away from his old lifestyle._

"_Rory, come on, he's just a baby, Levi's not well, I can't do it on my own" Logan begged again, he was rocking and watching Levi sleep in his bedroom at the same time._

"_Well me either" Rory shouted._

_Logan sighed as he walked away and into Dylan bedroom, he laid Dylan down in his crib and played the little tune on the mobile, nothing happened, Dylan continued to cry. There was officially nothing Logan could do, he looked at his watch, 2pm, and he needed to be at work. Maybe he could get away for a few hours, Levi was sleeping and Dylan wasn't going to stop crying so there was nothing he could do. Logan quickly told the maids and grabbed his briefcase and he left quickly so he could be back as soon as possible._

_When Rory heard the door slam shut she jumped out of bed, she was wearing her pyjamas still but she didn't care. She wandered into Dylan's room, he was still crying, she gently picked him up, holding his head securely. He was ok now, he stopped crying, Rory rocked him and she swore he even smiled. She took him into Levi's room and sat beside Levi on his bed, he was sleeping but Rory still gently stroked his hair, she loved being a mom even if she didn't show it all of the time._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rory sighed, 'Maybe this will work out after all'

Dylan ran to Rory and she picked him up, and rested his tiny frame against her hip.

"Guess what" Dylan said.

"What?" Rory said acting excited made Dylan's eyes light up like fire.

"It's my birthday tomorrow" Dylan announced proudly.

"It's a good thing I remembered then," Rory said, and with that she carried Dylan off and into the garden.

Things weren't perfect but Rory was pretty sure they couldn't get any better.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, a little blast from the past. I hope you liked it and please read and review and carry on reading and reviewing.

Thank you so much.

elliex


	30. Part 29 'Take Your Time'

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 29 'Take Your Time' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

This chapter is short and I'm sorry but they may be like that from now onsince I've been back at school and its my final year so there's all these exams and stuff, so I'm sorry but I will keep writing and trying to make it the best I can. The quality won't go down and I'll try to keep the quantity as much as I can. Thanks for reading and reviewing and enjoy……

elliex

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

May Rory and Logan's place 

"Rory, come on, take a day off, you look tired, rest for a little longer" Logan begged, ever since Rory had gotten back into he system of being with Logan, living with her children and being pregnant again she had gone back to working, but she was working way too much this time.

"Logan stop bothering me, I've got to go to work." Rory was practically running through the first floor rooms picking up clothes and shoes and shoving them into a big bag.

"Rory, come on, you've worked every single day for the past 6 weeks, its time to slow down. You're 6 months pregnant" Logan tried again.

"Stating the obvious again are we, come on Logan, I've got another month left in me just let me have it, I'm ok, look healthy" Rory did a couple of star jumps to prove she was healthy.

"G-d Rory you're seriously a hard person to slow down" Logan gave in; he might have to let Rory work a little longer than he'd wanted. But he was worried, lately Rory had been looking paler, she had even fainted last week but she wouldn't go to the hospital.

"Ok, I have to go, love you, bye" Rory finally grabbed her keys from the table, kissed Logan lovingly and ran out of the door dragging several bags behind her.

"Bye" Logan said helplessly as he watched Rory leave.

Logan was busy today and the phone constantly ringing was not helping him. His office was cluttered with papers and files. His dad was still calling him even after the months he'd been running the company telling him things he already knew. The last thing he needed was this phone call to be his dad. Answer phone he thought.

"Erm, hi, is this Logan Huntzberger's office, I hope so, yeah this is erm Laura, Rory's hairstylist, she fainted on the set today and the medical team said she's ok, but I didn't think she should drive home alone and she might need to get checked out properly, so I called you, please call me back if you can come and get her."

By the time the message was through and Laura had stopped speaking Logan had packed his things, collected some files to work on at home and was ready to leave.

'Call her back' Logan thought, his mind was working over time.

Logan pulled into the parking lot of the movie set so quickly he almost ran 2 servicemen over.

"Rory" Logan ran into her trailer all guns blazing, he was ready to shout at someone for letting this happen or really just get angry.

"Logan G-d I can't believe they called you, I'm fine" Rory shouted at him "I'm fine" she turned around and shouted at Laura.

"Rory you're not and this is the end of this, you can't do this movie anymore, or at least until the baby's born." Logan ordered, he felt so responsible for Rory and this baby now.

"Like you can just do that" Rory said stubbornly. She pushed her back up with her and walked out holding her back.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Logan said to Laura who had been standing silently in the back of the trailer.

"It's ok. And just so you know, I don't think the director was going to let her go on filming after this either." Laura said smiling at Logan.

"Logan, how dare you" Rory shouted and then coughed.

"How dare I, Rory you're sick, really sick and you're not doing anything about it"

"I'm not sick, I'm just a little light headed, and I just need to eat more that's all, calm down"

"Rory, you need to slow down, stop working and just be healthy and have a healthy baby"

"What is with you" Rory moaned with a look of disbelief. "Logan, I'm going to work in the morning and I'm not going to the doctor!" Rory folded her arms and turned away from Logan. She didn't talk to him for the rest of the ride home but Logan was happy inside he knew he'd done the right thing and he also knew that deep inside Rory knew that too.

For the next few days Rory fell in and out of sleep, she fainted twice more and she even threw up once but when the doctor came she locked herself in her bedroom. Logan only had one other secret weapon, a way to get Rory to see reason.

"Hello dragonfly inn, Lorelai speaking, how may I help you?"

"Lorelai, its Logan, can I talk to you for a minute"

"Sure, but can I call you back, I'm kind of in a meeting right now"

"Hey Logan" Sookie shouted in the background "Say hi Michel"

"I barely know the boy," Michel complained

"Would it have harmed you to say hi?" Sookie moaned.

"Guys" Lorelai called.

"Right, sorry" Sookie apologised.

"Lorelai, its kind of urgent" Logan tried, he needed Lorelai's help as soon as possible and this wasn't really helping him.

"Ok, well, go ahead, I guess the meeting can wait" Lorelai shrugged and nodded to Sookie and Michel who packed up their things and went back to their jobs.

"Thanks"

"So what is it? Is Rory ok, are the kids ok?" Lorelai asked, Rory and the kids being her main concern.

"Well, no not really"

"What, what do you mean?"

"Rory's sick, I mean not just a cold or the flu sick, I mean really sick, she's fainting and throwing up and she's really pale and I mean like paler than normal." Logan vented, he let it all out, he had used Lorelai as a last resort but it was time now. "She wont see a doctor and she wont talk to me ever since I stopped her from working."

"Well is she going to be ok?" Lorelai was truly concerned.

"I don't know, I'm scared she looks so ill and fragile but she's acting so strong, I didn't know what else to do"

"I'm glad you called me, I'll see what I can come up with"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading and please review.

Thank you so much.

elliex


	31. Part 30 'The Call'

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 30 'The Call' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Ok sorry for the really really long wait but school is hard an really tiring, but we're on a weeks break right now so I might get the next 2 chapters up, no promises though. Anyway this one is only really short and I apologise but there was nothing else I could put into this one because it's just a bit of a filler chapter really. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I'll get the next one up soon, thank you. Enjoy…….

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

June Luke's Diner, Stars Hollow 

"Lukey" Lorelai smiled as she walked into the diner.

"What?" Luke frowned, he knew she wanted something.

"How's your schedule looking over the next few weeks?"

"Pretty free, why?" Luke was puzzled.

"I was thinking that maybe, you know we could go to see Rory and Logan for a while" Lorelai suggested.

"Any particular reason?" Luke asked as he wiped the counter with a cloth.

"Well, Rory's ill and Logan thought maybe I could help her stay healthy over the next few months before the baby is born"

"Ok, I guess I could take a bit of time off" Luke said happily.

"Because, we're getting married next month" Lorelai smiled again and kissed him for added support.

"Really, I didn't know" Luke said sarcastically.

"Don't be mean" Lorelai hit Luke playfully and he pretended to be hurt. "I was thinking maybe that we could go pick a wedding dress there, the place in Hartford really sucked."

"You said you liked it!"

"Yeah, sorry babe, it sucked" Lorelai broke the news to Luke about their disastrous visit to the Hartford bridal shop being, well, disastrous.

"Ok, lets just get to California and buy you address" Luke finally resolved.

"Nice one Lukey!" Lorelai leaned over the counter and kissed Luke. "Love you," she added taking her coffee cup to go.

"Love you" Luke waved after her.

"Logan" Lorelai greeted quickly

"Lorelai" Logan said sarcastically in reply.

"We're coming, make some room" Lorelai said happily, she loved going to Rory's, she loved spending time with Rory and Logan and the children, it made her so happy.

"Really, that's great, I'm sure Rory will feel loads better" Logan was relieved too, he wasn't sure how would have coped with Rory over the next 2 months before the baby was born if it weren't for this.

"But don't tell her, we're flying so we'll be there in a couple of days, let it be a surprise, please" Lorelai begged.

"Ok" Logan granted, he was flexible to almost any terms if it was going to help Rory and in the long run seriously benefit him. "So we'll see you soon" Lorelai said smiling broadly as she spoke.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon" Logan said, he too was smiling broadly.

"Hey Rory, how have you been today?" Logan asked, the same way he had been asking ever since he'd made Rory stop going to work. But instead of receiving his usual shrug he got an actual word answer "Not too bad" Rory smiled, it was a sneaky smile and Logan knew she'd been doing something she shouldn't have, but he didn't care, she was smiling, that's all that mattered.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing, I'll get the next one up ASAP, thank you.

elliex


	32. Part 31 'We Have Arrived'

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 31 'We Have Arrived' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Ok, so new chapter, thanks for reviewing and reading and I hope you will continue to also. This chapter is a lot better than the last one in my opinion and I hope they'll keep getting better and staying this length. The next one will of course be the lead up to Lorelai's wedding so if you have any suggestions about the wedding please let me know soon so I can get them into the next chapter, thank you and Enjoy……

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

June

LAX airport, Los Angeles 

"Hey, we should have got a plane last time, I mean it's so much quicker than driving and you get these really nice peanuts" Lorelai moaned to Luke as she ate a small bag of peanuts from the plane.

"Yeah, I agree, the peanuts make you talk less" Luke joked.

"Luke I don't appreciate your comments" Lorelai joked and walked off dragging her suitcase behind her. Luke just stood and watched as she walked away. Ever since they'd been engaged he'd been grateful for every word that came from her mouth, he just loved to listen to her and soon when he listened to her it would be even better, because she wouldn't just be Lorelai or his girlfriend or his fiancée she would be his wife.

"Lorelai wait up" Luke screamed after Lorelai as he realised she was just about to leave the airport.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Logan and Rory's place, Beverly Hills 

"Rory, honey" Logan tried, talking softly, as if that would help him in his plight.

"What?" Rory chimed sarcastically.

"I was you know, just wondering," Logan continued "If you wanted to go to the club, I as taking Levi and Dylan to play a bit of baseball?"

"Sure, I'll go" Rory said plainly.

Logan wasn't expecting that, he was expecting he was going to have to fight or a yes but there it was so plainly right there in front of him. He quickly left the room though, he knew he had to before she changed her mind; this was the perfect set up. He felt so pleased inside to have been able to get Rory to even agree to leave the house for the first time in a month let alone to actually get her out.

"So we'll leave in about half an hour" Logan shouted back, fingers crossed.

"Sure" Rory shouted back simply. It was then Logan got the strange feeling Rory might just know what was going on, this had been way too easy.

"Ready" Logan shouted up the stairs, fingers crossed once more.

"Yeah, is Eden's pink sweater down there?" Rory asked as she stood at the top of the marble staircase Eden resting on her hip.

"Yeah, it's right here" Logan answered.

The next thing he knew they were all in the car ready to go. Rory's humongous baby bump took up the whole of the front seat of the car, Logan couldn't help but smile when he looked over at her, he just felt so lucky to be back here with her after al the years of drama, they were back together almost completely drama free. He hadn't seen Rory looking the way she did right now for over 4 years and it was the best she ever looked. She was so alive and awake, her face was so naturally radiant she didn't even bother to wear any make up not even the tiny bit she normally wore and just throwing on a pair of jeans and a tank top made her look gorgeous.

Logan drove them to the club, the long way because of the photographers that had been camped outside of their house following them. When they arrived there were a few photographers hanging outside the gates, they'd probably been tipped off by the ones at the end of their drive on their way out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Luke, I we at the right club, because I don't think we are" Lorelai pointed out looked around.

"We're in the right place I'm certain" Luke added, knowing he was right.

"I'm not sure you can say that after we got lost 3 times on the way here" Lorelai pointed out, holding up 3 fingers to enhance the impact of her point.

"We're in the right place, I got one of those maps off that map website" Luke said whipping a screwed up print out map from his pocket.

"Yeah because 'one of those maps off that map website' makes me feel a whole lot better" Lorelai laughed.

"We're in the right place," Luke said once again.

"Fine, if you're sure we'll just sit here for another hour" Lorelai said stubbornly, folding her arms and turning away from Luke. Luke however continued to look at her with a smile on his face, he just couldn't help it, he loved her.

"Logan Huntzberger" Logan announced at reception.

"Yes Mr.Huntzberger, your table is right over there, 2 guests have already arrived" The receptionist announced, pointing Logan in the direction of the table by the window of the restaurant that Lorelai and Luke were sat at.

Logan called Rory over from where she was sat with Eden and the boys. At this point she could hardly walk, she had about 2 months to go but this baby was heavy and ready to come out soon Logan could tell. He led her to the restaurant entrance and waited until she spotted her mom and Luke.

"Oh, my G-d Mom" Rory screeched and got her moms attention. Lorelai who had been facing the other direction jumped up from her seat ran to Rory, she did her best to hug her around the huge baby bump Rory was carrying around.

Luke stood up too and hugged her as best he could. Logan shook Luke's hand though they were past being formal with each other now, he considered it polite. He hugged Lorelai too. Then the boys came over now and Lorelai picked Dylan up and hugged and kissed him and Luke hugged Levi, they then swapped over, Lorelai then took Eden off Rory and talked all the baby talk she knew to her, Luke doing the same.

After all the catching up Lorelai finally let on why she was really here, besides that Logan called her with an SOS.

"Rory, how do you feel about coming wedding dress shopping with me?" Lorelai asked. "I though maybe we could go to some of the cool Hollywood boutiques and pick out a dress while the guys hung out and you know played ball and did guy stuff with the little guys." Lorelai explained her full plan.

"Yeah, I'd really like that" Rory said smiling across the table at Logan, she knew he'd set this up and she loved him for it.

"Great" Lorelai smiled, pleased on two accounts. She'd got to see Rory and everyone else that came with her and she was going to get a wedding dress out of, after all their wedding was next month.

"Ok, this one is the one" Rory said. This was the 10th wedding boutique they'd been in and none of the dresses Lorelai had tried on had been nice enough, but this one, this one was different. This one was the one. It was gorgeous. It was a full-length dress long and made of pure white silk with a gorgeous veil. Lorelai looked absolutely stunning in it, her face looked so elegant and her eyes so bright.

"I think so too" Lorelai added, she could hardly speak, the dress had taken her breath away.

"Excuse me," Rory shouted to the salesperson behind the counter "How much is this dress?"

"Erm, that one is…" the woman pondered "$10,000"

"Thank you" Rory said casually as if price meant nothing to her.

"Rory are you kidding me" Lorelai half shouted in a whisperer "I can't afford anywhere near that"

"It's ok, I'll pay" Rory said as if it was nothing.

"Rory I could never ask you to do that, it's $10,000" Lorelai pointed out.

"I can do that and you're going to let me, that dress is so beautiful it makes you look unbelievable, it make you look amazing" Rory said as if in a daze, staring at her mom in the dress.

"I could make me look invisible for all I care $10,000 is way too much just for a wedding dress."

"I'll pay, it can be your wedding gift from us. Come on mom its beautiful, it makes you look beautiful, just accept please an think no more about it"

Lorelai was swayed, she wanted it so badly, it was amazing "Ok, but only if you're sure and if Logan agrees"

"I'm sure," Rory smiled "and let me take care of Logan"

Lorelai stood down from the stool and began to remove the dress. Meanwhile, Rory took out her cell phone and called Logan.

"Logan" she said bluntly

"Yeah"

"We're buying my mom a wedding dress for $10,000 ok, good, I love you, bye" and with that Rory hung up the phone. She knew Logan wouldn't have argued with and would have agreed all the same, but it was way way more fun this way.

"He agreed" Rory shouted to her mom who was in the changing room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So there we go the end of another chapter guys. I hope you like it and I will try to get another up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and of course reviewing and please continue to do both.

Thank you and Peace out.

elliex


	33. Part 32 'A Real Cake Or A Pancake'

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 32 'A Real Cake Or A Pancake?' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Ok here's the 3rd chapter this week, I like this chapter and I hope you will too please keep reading and reviewing as you always do and thank you. Enjoy……

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

July Hartford 

"Ok, Logan" Rory agreed.

"Right Rory, I think we take this turning here" Logan tried, he and Rory were having some trouble getting out of the airport terminal building, especially in this complicated rental-car.

"No, wait, yeah, this turning and then, oooo go left now now now!" Rory screamed looking from the map to the road in front of her.

"There we go" Logan sighed.

"I can't believe I forgot my way home," Rory said quietly

"Hey hey, it's not your fault the airports a black hole of road works and over-bearing tourists" Logan said trying to comfort Rory at the same time as keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah but, I never forgot it before, I always knew even after 4 years of never being here" Rory said sadly.

"Don't even think like that, you're emotional and pregnant and you're allowed to forget things, you don't have to do it all for yourself anymore Rory, I'm here, it the 2 of us now" Logan said trying his best to hold Rory's hand and control the wheel at the same time.

"Sure, I suppose" Rory said laying her head against Logan's solid soldier.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

July Stars Hollow 

"Lor, I'm home," Luke shouted coming in from his long day at work "What's that burning smell?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, it's just the cake I burnt, I opened a window, the smell will be gone soon" Lorelai explained. She was wearing an apron that was covered in some kind of jelly and her face was bright red. The room was like a sauna.

"May I ask you why you're making a cake?" Luke wondered whilst he began to pick a few things up.

"Well I was on the internet earlier to see what time Rory and Logan's flight came in for definite so I could let Michel know, when this article popped up you know the one about which celebrity's birthday it is" Lorelai went on walking around the kitchen making more mess where Luke had just cleared up. "And today's celebrity birthday was Eden Gilmore's and I was like Eden Gilmore's that's Eden and it was and so I realised I didn't even know today, the day Rory, Logan, the boys and Eden arrive in stars hollow is also Eden's birthday and I didn't even know, she's 1 Luke, 1! So I made a cake that turned out wrong and Sookie wasn't answering my calls so I'm making another."

"Ok, that makes sense, but why didn't you call me, I can make a cake." Luke explained looking around at the true state Lorelai had left the kitchen in.

"Really, like a real cake or a pancake because pancakes are good too." Lorelai smiled, she was hungry after all that and pancakes were her favourite.

"I make a real cake and some pancakes, for good measure" Luke looked t Lorelai as she walked towards him.

"Thanks Luke" and with that Lorelai kissed him.

Three hours later……

"Mom, we're here," Rory shouted running into the house. Lorelai ran from the kitchen and greeted her by nearly taking her out with a huge hug.

"How could you not tell me today is Eden's birthday?"

"Well, I'm sorry, I forgot, I just thought you knew" Rory tried.

"Oh, I get it sweetie, I should have known" Lorelai said sadly, it was then she really realised how much she had missed and how much she had to give to get some of that time back, even just the dates and times.

"Sorry mom"

"It's ok, it really is" Lorelai said realising she needed to let go of the past, at least just for the next week. "I made a cake," Lorelai continued leading Rory followed by Logan and Eden into the kitchen.

"You know I've been eating at Al's for years and the food just gets worse but you can't beat it" Rory said as she eat happily what seemed to be a stale burger "Hollywood is nothing compared to this place"

"I'm sure," Logan agreed looking down at his equally off putting burger with disgust.

"You know, you've never lived in a small town, we should try it you know the big cities have nothing on this life. I mean the diner the town meetings there's no Starbucks no Rock Café, just pancake worlds that don't serve pancakes and diners where the owner wears flannel shirts and baseball caps. There's no selfish celebrities and the only person in the limelight is Kirk" Rory wondered as she walked through the beautifully lit up and almost empty Stars Hollow "Look at this, you can just walk around the street without being harassed and people actually sleep here, the closest you'll get to a club in this town is Miss Patty's and they have a different festival each month, I mean what more could you want, I love it here"

"Ok" Logan said after listening to Rory's speech

"Ok, what?" Rory asked guiding Logan across the street and up the steps into the gazebo.

"Ok we can live here"

"What?!" Rory was surprised, of course she'd though about it but there were so many differences between Stars Hollow and LA. Both Logan and Rory's jobs were there, the boys schools are there and everything they've made in their new life is there but even as Rory considered all of these factors that would normally prevent her from agreeing to move here, she just couldn't say no, she wanted to live here and be back with her mom and Luke and the town. She wanted her children, all 4 of them to grow up here and have a small town life just like she had and also she wanted Logan to have a small town life, to experience the love a small town could bring for the rest of your life. They could take a break out, a year or 2, keep their house in LA but buy one here and live here while their children were still young. They could work in near by places; Logan back in Hartford and Rory could take a few small jobs in New York just to keep her going. She ha planned it al out in her head, Logan didn't need to agree anymore, and she was bringing him and her family here.

"We can live here"

"Yeah, we're going to live here" Rory said smiling and kissing Logan. She loved him more than ever before. She couldn't wait, next week her mom was getting married then that left 3 weeks before the baby was born to find a place and move to Stars Hollow.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, so there's another chapter for you, wow 3 in one week, I'm impressed. Please keep reading and reviewing and I to finish the next chapter soon and get it up. Thank you and peace out.

elliex


	34. Part 33 'It's Time For You To Let Go'

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 33 'It's Time For You To Let Go' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Ok, I know it's been a very long time again since I last posted and I'm extremely sorry but I'm finding my final year at school more challenging than I thought it would be so free time is precious and where I can I use it to write, so sorry it's been a while but don't worry I'm still committed to the story. Please read and review and Enjoy……

elliex

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

July 31st Stars Hollow 

"Mom, you look, amazing" Rory announced. Truly happy that her mom was here and so was she.

Lorelai looked at herself in the mirror, her dress complementing each of the curves of her body. She was happy in this dress. The first dress had made her uncomfortable, it made her skin itch. Or maybe she had just wanted it to make her skin itch so much that she really believed it had. At least she was here now and not there then, she had hated it then and she was sure she would now too.

"I like it" She smiled at Rory and Rory knew she was happy.

Everyone was gathering in the town centre ready for the wedding they had all been waiting for almost 24 years. Luke was stood in front of the gazebo where the vicar also stood. He was truly happy today, really really happy. He watched as Lorelai made her way from Patty's Rory at her side holding Eden in her arms. Dylan and Levi followed behind in tiny little pageboy suits and Luke was happy. Logan stood beside him, also smiling as he watched his children and the love of his life walk down the aisle. Luke knew that Logan was wishing it was Rory wearing the wedding dress right now but it was ok, he was sure Logan was happy for them still.

Lorelai walked down the aisle her face bright and radiant, Rory and April following her. For one second Lorelai wished her parents were here but then that thought disappeared, she didn't care anymore, she was too happy.

She reached out for Luke's hand at the end of the aisle and everyone in the audience watched with eyes wide open as the vicar performed the ceremony that bound Luke and Lorelai for life. But in their hearts each of them knew the ceremony wasn't necessary for them to be bound for life, they were just there for the sheet of paper you got at the end.

As the vicar pronounced them husband and wife, Lorelai along with most of the town were all crying. Luke kissed Lorelai, when prompted, with the most passion that he had ever before. He felt truly blessed.

The town was in total uproar after the ceremony, everyone partying at Miss Patty's and drinking. Music was playing and Lorelai and Luke danced together all night. The atmosphere was the most memorable atmosphere that had ever fell upon Stars Hollow, it was magical. The Only thing that Lorelai could think of to be missing was snow, but it was July so she wasn't expecting too much.

"I'm really happy Luke, I Love you" Lorelai kissed him under the bright lights that shone down from the ceiling of Miss Patty's dance studio.

"I feel exactly the same way" And Luke kissed her back.

They danced slowly alone and then people joined in, but to them it was just to two of them the whole time. Logan and Rory were dancing too, extremely slowly because Rory was 8 months pregnant and looked like she was about to burst. Plus over the past week Logan had been very worried that Rory looked way too weak and she was ill like she was back in California but once again she denied it. As Logan pondered this thought about Rory being ill, Rory let go of Logan's hand and began to hold her stomach.

"Logan!" Rory screamed, she couldn't move her stomach was cramping and she felt she couldn't keep it all in any longer.

Logan ran to her and grabbed her hand "Rory, Rory, breathe are you ok?"

"No Logan, the baby, it's coming now" Rory was screaming her legs were sinking her to the ground of Miss Patty's and everyone was rushing over.

Rory was feeling so much pain, way too much. It had never been like this before; the pain was so sharp that she could hardly breathe.

Logan called the ambulance while Luke carried Rory out to the front of the hall where Lorelai sat with her, holding her hand.

"It's been hours, what the hell is going on?" Logan was pacing up and down the family waiting room. Everyone they could manage to fit in was there. April, The Boys, Eden, Luke and Lorelai.

"Logan, calm down. They'll let us know as soon as they can, sit down have a drink, get some sleep." Luke pointed out. He was the only one left awake. April and Eden were both sleeping still in their bridesmaids dresses and the boys sleeping in their suits, using their suit jackets as pillows. And then there was Lorelai still in her beautiful wedding dress lying her head across Luke's knee.

"Fine, I'll sit down, but only for a while, then I'm going in" Logan sat down with such determination on his face that Luke almost laughed "You do that" Luke mocked.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, thanks for reading and please review, I'll get the next chapter up soon, thanks.

Peace out.

elliex


	35. Part 34 'You're Welcome, Baby'

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 34 'You're Welcome, Baby' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Ok so here's the chapter you've been waiting for, Rory and Logan have their baby. I hope you enjoy it and please keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!

Enjoy…….

Elliex

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

August 1st

Hartford Memorial Hospital 

"Logan, Huntzberger" The nurse entered the waiting room and announced to a sleeping wedding party.

"That's me!" Logan quickly sat up and looked at the nurse.

"The doctor would like to see you" The nurse led Logan out of the room and along many baby filled corridors to a small office.

The door opened and Logan sat down inside, opposite and older looking doctor wearing a white coat.

"Mr Hutzberger, Rory is you girlfriend, right?" The doctor asked. He was quite informal and Logan liked that but he really needed to know now what was going on with Rory and the baby. The doctor wasn't a showbiz follower Logan thought, he could tell them from the followers, they had no idea who Rory and Logan were and mostly Logan and Rory both liked that.

"Yeah, yeah, is she ok? What about my baby?" Logan was frantic with questions.

"Mr Huntzberger, Rory is very ill right now. She lost a lot of blood and seems to be rejecting the blood we have been giving her," The doctor explained.

"You need me to give blood, because I will" Logan volunteered without thinking.

"That won't be necessary, she's accepting right now. But I just wanted you to be aware that there may be a few weeks of hospital living or a lot of hospital trips" The doctor said explaining everything in detail to Logan.

"What about the baby, is it ok?"

"The baby was born ok, it's a boy"

"A boy and he's ok?" Logan's face lit up at the thought of a boy.

"I say ok, there were a few complications, he is a little bit small for the fact that Rory carried him basically through to full term, however that should be fine after a week in hospital with some special formula to keep him growing."

"That's good" Logan said, truly pleased and not worried like he thought he would be. His little boy sounded fine. "Can I see him?"

"Sure, he's in the nursery for the small babies, I'll get a nurse to take you there when we've finished here" the doctor said in a friendly way, he made Logan feel comfortable.

"What else is there? Anything I can do, can we see Rory?" Logan was full of questions about the information that was bursting his brain.

"You may see Rory in an hour or so, she'll be stable soon, I can't give a definite date for when you'll all be able to go home but according to Rory's records she hasn't not got or had any serious illnesses so once she wakes up in a few hours she should stay for 2 or 3 days before we'll allow her home providing everything's ok. And the baby in a week, maybe less. I'm sorry to have to deliver this new to you on what should be such a happy day, but that's the way it is" The doctor looked truly sorry and Logan believed he was, he was really concerned and that's what Logan believed a doctor should be, not cold hearted like some.

"It's ok, I'm just glad they're both fine, thank you" Logan was thankful that the doctor cared.

"I'll get a nurse. I hope everything works out for you and Rory and the baby" the doctor led Logan to the nurses' reception where he found him a nurse to show him to the nursery.

"Thanks" Logan said, as he was lead away by one of the nurses.

Logan had followed the nurse to the nursery and thanked her politely but he didn't go in. he thought Lorelai should be with him and should know about what was going on.

"She's ok right?" Lorelai asked

"She'd going to be fine, she'll be awake in an hour or so" Logan didn't want to bore Lorelai with the full details of what was going on because he knew it would be fine. In a strange way he was thinking that this trouble with the baby and Rory had been going on since they were back in California. Maybe this had been why she was so ill, he felt guilty for not forcing her to get checked out as mean that sounds.

"What about the baby, is it ok"

"He's fine"

"He, he, it's a boy, oh my G-d, that's so great" Lorelai jumped up and wrapped her arms around Logan hugging him tight. "Let's go and see him"

"Ok, Luke, you coming?" Logan asked

"No, you guys go, I'll stay with these lot" Luke said picking up Eden and sitting her on his knee.

"Luke, you're family, you're allowed to come" Lorelai said, Logan nodding behind her.

"I know, but you guys should do this" Luke said playing with Eden who was wide-awake and wanting to play now.

"Ok, if you're sure"

"I'm sure" Luke nodded and Lorelai and Logan made their way out and to the nursery.

As the made their way through the regular nursery through row upon row of beautiful newly born babies, Lorelai and Logan both couldn't help but think it shouldn't be this hard. The small babies unit was through a separate door at the end of the nursery. There were 14 or 15 special cribs dotted spaciously around the large room, most with parents gathered around them. All of these babies looked really small and Logan prayed to G-d that his son wasn't this small. There were tubes upon tubes attached to these such small babies with their parents sadly surrounding them who looked like they'd been basically living in this room for weeks on end. The only crib without visitors was the one at the back and there lay a small, but not extremely tiny baby, with just 2 small tubes attached to his tiny little face. Logan knew straight away this was his baby, the tiny piece of hair was the most pure type of blonde, just like Logan's and his eyes a bright blue, Just like Rory's gorgeous eyes. The label read: Baby Huntzberger/Gilmore.

Logan felt bad that he didn't have a name yet; they had discussed but not made a final decision. Lorelai's eyes were also averted to the nameless tag that had been given to this little boy.

"He should have a name," Lorelai pointed out.

"I know, when Levi and Dylan were born we had their names ready" Logan said, "Me and Rory have talked about it but we didn't make any final decisions"

"Well what did you have?" Lorelai was excited, she had never been there for the birth of her grandchildren before, to her this felt like the first one, and she would be there to help to name him.

"Well we had girls names, a lot of girls names but then a few boys names. Like we had, Evan and Hudson and we had Noah and I liked Parker but Rory's favourite was Bradley"

"I liked Bradley too," Lorelai said smiling

"Well we should wait for Rory to decide" Logan said, he wanted it to be fair for her to name him and they wouldn't have to wait very long.

"Yeah lets" Lorelai left the conversation behind and reached her hands into the holes in the side of the crib and touched his little hands.

Logan smiled; he could see the joy in Lorelai's face at getting to meet her grandchild on the day he was born. It was different to the others she got to meet them at different times in their lives she didn't get to see the early times.

"He's an angel," Lorelai whispered to Logan. She didn't want to rub it in the other parent's faces that their children were so so tiny and so so ill that they may never be like this little boy, ready to go home soon.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once again thanks for reading and please continue to review. New chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up!!!!!!

Peace out.

elliex


	36. Part 35 'Not Now'

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 35 'Not Now' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Ok so thanks for still reading and reviewing and I hope that you'll continue. I'm glad some of you like this story as much as me so thanks and Enjoy…….

elliex

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

August Hartford Memorial Hospital 

"Bradley" that was the first thing Rory said when she woke up.

"Ok" Logan just agreed with her, he was so happy to see her awake that he just agreed. She'd been asleep for 2 days longer than the doctor had said. Logan had been sat next to her bed for 3 hours today hoping she would wake up finally. The doctor had said that everything was fine, she was just taking a lot longer than was normal for most.

"That's his name, ok?" Rory was speaking slowly but her eyes looked alive.

"Yeah, I love it, it's great!" Logan was so enthusiastic. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel ok, just a bit dizzy and really tired"

"Tired? You've been asleep for over 2 days sweetie" Logan said holding Rory's hand in classic hospital visitor style.

"2 days, have my mom and Luke gone, I hope they're ok that I messed up their wedding"

"Sweetie, you did nothing like that, your mom couldn't have been happier, her and Luke were so excited to meet the baby, I mean Bradley" Logan's heart almost melted when he said Bradley, Bradley was his son and it had taken Rory to let him believe that.

"Ok" Rory just let it go, she was strangely tired and she felt extremely weak. "Do you mind if I sleep for a while, then I'll get up and see Bradley" Rory's eyes were closing slowly, she was sure it was the drugs she'd been given to make her sleep.

"Sure, I'll let him know you're coming" Over the past few days Logan had begun talking to Bradley the less hope he felt. He'd talked to some of the parents of the babies who were there in the same place as Bradley. Some of them were going to be there for a long time after, some were going home soon, but the thing that was unanimous between them was the fact they had all been told their babies would be home within weeks and in some cases it had been months.

"Thanks" Rory said with eyes closed and heart fully awake.

Logan sat for a while, holding her hand until he was totally sure that Rory was asleep and then he made his next visit to see the newly named Bradley.

When he arrived, after he'd greeted the other parents, he took out a pen from his pocket and crossed out baby on the sign on Bradley's crib and replaced it with Bradley. Logan was proud that his son finally had a name and all the other parents congratulated him. He felt really sorry for all of them and he was sure some of them felt sorry for him, but they needn't. Bradley was going to be just fine, he was nowhere near as sick as half the babies in this ward. There were the twins Kacey and Lauren, they'd been here for 5 months and they were still only the size of Bradley a 3-day old newborn. Then there was Hunter he was 6 weeks early and he wasn't fully developed yet, he couldn't even breathe on his own. There were so many others and all their parents were right there with them. But the one case that got Logan the most was the little baby Skye, she was seriously ill at 5 months old and her mom was at her bedside every waking hour. She was born with a hole in her heart and she'd had so many operations to sort it out. Every once in a while, what Logan imagined was the baby's father would turn up, he looked like an a and then when he saw them all together the picture reminded Logan of how Rory was right when Eden was born. He remembered dropping off the boys and seeing Rory like that. She was always just sat there watching Eden sleep in her crib and every once in a while Jack would stop by but then he'd have to go again and right now Logan was thankful that he'd rescued Rory form that but still felt bad that he ever left her and took away the boys she loved so much. He talked to this girl once and she sounded like Rory, like she was blinded by the love she had for her jerk of a boyfriend.

Logan's mind was jolted when he saw Lorelai with Eden in her arms and Luke coming in followed by their band of merry men, also known as Levi and Dylan.

"Hey Guys" Logan said lifting Dylan to sit on his knee.

"Bradley, Huh?" Lorelai asked noticing the scribble on the label.

"Yeah, Rory told me"

"Rory's awake?" Lorelai asked passing Eden to Luke and reaching her hand out to Bradley in his crib.

"Only for a while, then she went back to sleep" Logan said "She was tired"

"Oh, ok" Lorelai said disappointed that she hadn't got to talk to Rory. But then she realised that it was Logan's job to care for her now and not Lorelai's. Lorelai kept thinking that Rory was still a little girl and needed her to do everything for her just like when she was little and she'd hurt herself and Lorelai would be the one there to take care of her, but it was different now, Logan was there for everything she needed.

"Logan, Logan Huntzberger" the nurse that came in struggled to pronounce Logan's second name but still Logan jumped upon hearing his name.

"Yeah, That's me" Logan stood up and the nurse looked nervous upon realising exactly who he was. Logan realised that she was indeed a follower, quite unlike the doctor from before.

"You erm" She looked down at the clipboard she had in her hand "girlfriend has lost consciousness and the doctor thought you might want to know."

"Oh, thanks" Logan was shocked and everyone around him heard the news making it worse for him to cope.

"Logan" Lorelai spoke softly so as not to scare him as she reached for his shoulder to hold.

"It's gone be fine" Lorelai whispered in his ear and Logan really wished it would be.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, so same as usual, please continue to read and review. I really do love to read your review and I like to know what you think and what you like and don't like so please keep them coming so I know how to make the story better. Thank You.

Peace Out.

elliex


	37. Part 36 'Learning To Cope'

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 36 'Learning to Cope' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Thanks for all the reviews and I hope that you continue to read and review. I'm glad you all like this story.

Enjoy……

elliex

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

September Stars Hollow 

"Levi, come on lets go" Logan was overwhelmed. Rory was in a coma and had been for a while now; a month to be exact and Logan had been left to bring their newborn son home to the house he'd bought as a surprise for Rory, right on main street Stars Hollow. Of course Rory had yet to see this house, but after Bradley was born they couldn't all stay at the inn or at Lorelai's so Logan had to move them in here.

"Coming" Logan knew that Levi wasn't coming he was watching the TV; he could hear it from here.

"I'm serious Levi, we're waiting for you" Logan stood at the front door Bradley in his stroller and Eden in his arms and Dylan standing outside paddling in the puddles the rain had left behind.

"I'm coming now" Levi turned off the TV and stomped down the stairs in his little yellow wellies.

"Right lets go"

Logan walked out with all 4 of them and they looked the perfect picture of a family but with a bit cut off, Rory.

He felt so venerable without Rory, yet he was the one who spent all his time protecting her.

He dragged his parade of children to Luke's for lunch. He wasn't much of a cook or anything like Rory would be at taking care of them so he was pretty much relying on Luke's diner and Luke and Lorelai's house. He'd taken some time from work and left Adam in charge of their home in Beverley Hills.

He was so nervous taking care of them all, every move he made had to be thought out about carefully, what would Rory do in these situations, what should he do? Tomorrow would be the worst of all, it was Levi's first day of kindergarten and Logan felt bad taking him when Rory wasn't there, she would want to be there. Lorelai had convinced him to take Levi because Rory wouldn't want Levi to miss school, Lorelai knew how much Rory loved school and how much she longed for her children to love school.

"Hey Luke" Levi greeted as he cam in and pulled himself up to the counter "Pancakes please" He smiled at Luke.

"Hey" Logan parked Bradley's stroller in the corner and took him out to the counter.

"Hey guys, so what can I get the rest of you?" Luke asked in his usual way.

"Erm I'll have a hamburger, Dylan?"

"Pie" Dylan chirped up from on the floor, he was just sat there with a plastic train and a plastic FedEx truck.

"Pie?" Logan asked looking down as Dylan looked up his endearing little eyes.

"Yeah, apple"

"Ok then pie it is. And can I please have some fries for Eden to attempt to eat" Logan ordered thinking of everyone.

"Let me heat that" Luke took the bottle of formula from the counter into the kitchen area.

Throughout the meal Logan struggled like he had done for the past month to take care of the 4 of them all together and the struggle to just got harder as the day got longer. And the day was long.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

October Stars Hollow 

"Levi, you have to go to school, come on sweetie" Logan was sweet-talking Levi into coming while rocking a screaming Bradley in his arms.

"No, I want my mommy" Levi screamed storming from the bathroom and into the room he and Dylan shared.

"Oh Levi, baby, your mommy is so so proud of you going to school, she wants to be there so much to see you, she will be soon I promise" Logan was basically begging the boy to get up and go to school.

"No"

Logan was so stressed. He'd been to work about twice this month and he'd been feeding all his children take out for 2 whole months. Lorelai was helping but he was pushing her away more and more he was trying to prove to some unknown higher force that he could take care of his children. Even if he wasn't Eden's father she was still his and so he was taking care of her but it was hard. He was like super dad some days then other days he just lay in bed while they all ran riots. Dylan and Levi were just so energetic he couldn't control them and then there were the upset days like today and he couldn't handle them wither. Eden wasn't as energetic but she was at the age where every second she needed playing with, but then she still gets all whiny when she wants her mom but Logan felt bad not being able to give it to her. Bradley was the quietest and most content he just lay, his eyes wide open taking in every little movement and colour. Logan just feared the more he saw Logan the more he relied on Logan and wouldn't on Rory when she came back.

"Levi, come on, after school I promise that we'll go see your mom and we'll tell her all about how much fun you had at school and then she'll try harder to wake up sooner, just for you."

"No, No, No" Levi was screaming now and Logan had absolutely no idea, he'd not been prepared for this. Rory was supposed to be here, she was supposed to be ok.

"Daddy, I'm hungry" Dylan came strolling up the stairs casually announcing his need for food.

"One minute Dylan" Logan was panicking; he was trying to make a decision about how to handle Levi yet still trying to divide his attention between 4.

"But I'm hungry" Dylan stomped his little foot down and Logan's mind was spinning, he was loosing all control he didn't know what to do.

Logan stood up and walked to the phone picked it up and dialled.

"Hello, Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking, how may I help you?" Michel chimed in his deep French accent.

"Michel, put Lorelai on please" Speaking quickly Logan's heart was pounding at the same rate.

"Lorelai here"

"It's Logan. I need you to come over now. I don't know what t do. I'm going to get Rory, I need you to watch them for a while" Logan quickly hung up, he wasn't thinking straight. He ran down stairs and outside got in his car and drove away. He was way in over his head.

When Lorelai arrived the place was a disaster scene and it was then she realised she should have resisted Logan's pushing away and just kept at him, he really needed her and she had just stepped down without a fight.

She found Levi asleep on the floor behind his bedroom door after picking the lock. Dylan was sat in the kitchen a doughnut in his hand and jam all down his tee shirt. Eden was laid flat out in front of the TV sleeping and Bradley screaming his head off in his crib. Lorelai flat bad that she had allowed it to get even a fraction of this bad.

"Dylan sweetie, here's a napkin and here's a new shirt. Oh and a plate, now I trust you know what to do with them. I'll be back in a while to make you some real lunch" Lorelai ordered she was like a commander when she got into her role of mother. She'd never been a mother of 4, but she always enjoyed a challenge.

Lorelai picked Levi up form the floor and woke him up.

"Take your uniform off honey and put something else on then come downstairs I'm making lunch." Lorelai kissed Levi's forehead and ruffled his hair. She had loved that boy since the minute she had heard of his birth, she had loved them all since the minute she had known of their birth.

As soon as Lorelai had started she had almost finished. It takes a mother to be in control.

She had Eden fed and in her crib and Bradley rocked and fed before she made lunch for the boys. She loved to take care of them but she knew how much they missed having Rory around even if all of them couldn't say it. Bradley wouldn't know who his mom was when she woke up and that scared Lorelai, what if Rory couldn't bond with him because she was away so long.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Rory, It's me, Logan" Logan spoke softly, holding Rory's hand. "I feel really bad, I left the kids with Lorelai and walked out, I can't cope Rory I'm sorry" Logan's eyes started to fill with sour tears "I need you to come back, I need you to wake up Rory" He was fully crying now, head laid down on Rory's bed. "Please"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, I've updated a lot lately, I'm quite proud of myself, I hope you keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing. Thank You.

Peace Out.

elliex


	38. Part 37 'Wake Up, It's Morning'

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 37 'Wake Up, It's Morning' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

I'm glad you like the story and I'm glad you're still reading and reviewing. Keep it up please. Enjoy……

elliex

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

November

Stars Hollow 

It had been nearly 3 months since Bradley had been born and Rory had fallen into a coma. Doctors had been sure she would wake week after week, but she never did and Logan knew she just needed time. Time to rest, to think and then she would wake to be with her darling boys and her beautiful daughter, here was nothing Rory loved more than them and Logan loved her for it.

"Home" Levi ran in dropping his book bag at the door and entering the kitchen where Logan was being the doting father.

Ever since his melt down a month earlier, Lorelai had spent quite a time teaching Logan how to cope with 4 young children and he had caught on well. He'd stopped working for now and Colin and Finn were taking care of the business. He had a snack waiting every afternoon when Levi came in from school and then he would take him to one of the many out of school activities Lorelai had introduced him to to help pass the time. Monday was Miss Patty's dance for boys, Tuesday he went over to Sookie's to cook with Martha and Davey, Dylan went too. Wednesday was swimming, Thursday was Soccer and on Friday they rested and rented a movie and ate pizza. Then Saturday was Baseball. The Stars Hollow baseball team were a bit hopeless since Kirk's job of the week was team coach, mind he had held on to the position for 3 straight weeks. Still, however much these activities were hopeless and only had 4 people attend, Levi loved them and so did Logan, because they accounted for Levi to have structure and that was the one thing Logan was good with, keeping to a deadline.

Levi sat and ate the Pop Tart, Lorelai's idea, quietly. Logan and Levi chatted for a while about his day at school, Levi had settled now, he liked it, and he made friends other than Dylan, which was good for him. Logan hated to admit it at times but he was quite enjoying the small town life, even though he was still constantly hounded by photographers hiding around the corner of Luke's or calling the house. He missed Rory, of course, so much, but his new small town structured life was certainly helping him cope. He was learning to be a real father and it was during these months that he'd realised how much he had let Rory down when Levi and Dylan had been born. He had none of the same memories of them that he had of Bradley. Logan had worked all throughout their first weeks and months in life and he'd missed all the laughs and games, he'd just been there to pick Levi and Dylan up at the end of the day and fall asleep on the sofa with them. He felt bad that he'd done that, but now he was getting all the bonding he'd missed with Levi and Dylan from Bradley, and he was enjoying it.

After Levi's snack he got him ready for his afternoon activity and prepared the others to go out.

"Ready, Levi?" Logan shouted up the stairs as he wrestled to get Eden's winter coat on.

"Yeah" Levi stomped own the stairs his tracksuit pants on back wards and his hair all ruffled and messed up.

"Pants" Logan said and with the comment Levi ran upstairs re-appearing minutes later, pants on right.

"Right, lets go." Logan pushed them all outside wrapped in coats and scarf and all kinds of hats, shutting the door behind them.

He walked them right to the town centre. Dylan was holding Eden's hand and walking ahead with her, Levi was skipping and humming and Logan was pushing Bradley's stroller. So many people had commented on how much of a perfect family they looked but Logan knew they all thought the same as him, Rory was the only thing missing.

When they arrived at Miss Patty's she greeted them in the same way as usual, a kiss.

Levi ran on in to his friends, all 6 of them that came to boy's dance class, Kirk and his son being 2 of them.

Logan did his usual and waved Goodbye to Logan and went to sit of the seat outside. Bradley had fallen asleep now in his stroller, Eden and Dylan were playing across in the square giving Logan some down time.

His phone began to ring not 10 minutes into his rest time.

"Hello"

"Hello, Mr Huntzberger."

"Yeah, that's me" Logan sat up and paid closer attention now.

"We have some news about your girlfriend Rory" Logan's heart was beating faster and faster, he had been waiting for something as little as a call of hope about Rory for weeks but everyday he visited her she just looked exactly the same, peaceful and quiet.

"She seems to have regained full consciousness and is doing well. She is still receiving full time care, but tomorrow it's possible that she will be moved to a more general ward if he condition stays the same. She'd not fully awake yet as the drugs she has been on were heavy, but in a few hours she could be awake to talk to you." The doctor knew Logan and Rory's situation and was considerate of that, Logan liked him for it.

"Great, that's great, thank you so much" Logan was so genuinely ecstatic. He couldn't have been happier.

"Nice talking to you Mr Hutzberger, I'll talk to you soon, goodbye"

When the doctor hung up the phone Logan needed to scream, he was so excited he didn't know what to do first. Once he'd formulated the plan he put it straight into action.

"Levi, let's go, mommy's awake" Logan ran into Levi's dance class disrupting not a lot of activity. Miss Patty threw Logan Levi's bag from behind her and watched and waved as Levi ran out with Logan.

Next Logan grabbed Dylan and Eden and practically ran them home pushing Bradley, still sleeping in his stroller along with him.

Lorelai was working when Logan called. She had missed Rory so much, it was as though Rory was gone again for her and she was scared, what if she lost her and she had missed so much time without making up for it. She had never felt so much relief and so much happiness when she heard.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Rory, it's me Logan" Logan held her hand and silently wished she would open her eyes for him.

"Logan" Rory opened her eyes and was looking right into Logan's now.

"I'm so happy to see your eyes" Logan was so unbelievably happy. "I brought someone to see you. Logan looked down to the floor where Bradley was sat eyes wide open in his car seat staring up into the sky. Logan lifted him up and sat him on his knee. Rory reached her hand out and Logan gave her Bradley's.

"He's gorgeous" Rory cried. Tears were running down her face. Bradley was almost laughing at Rory.

"He loves you" Logan was about to cry to; it was one of those moments in life, the beautiful kind. The kind of moment that catches you forever, like you're taking a photograph with your soul. This moment would be remembered by Rory and Logan forever he was sure, Bradley was the beginning of something new and they would remember him that way for all of time.

A moment later Lorelai came bursting in, followed by Dylan and Levi who had been sat waiting outside. Levi was pushing Eden in her stroller, which was almost double his size.

"Rory, hey" Lorelai looked at her daughter with such care that she had never felt before, she looked so well sat there with Bradley, this was the picture she was sure she had missed at the Births of Levi and Dylan, she wasn't so sure about Eden's that was a dark time for Rory however happy she may have been. But Lorelai would have been happy and Lorelai hated to think about the fact that Rory too could have been happy when Eden had been born, if it hadn't been for Lorelai and her petty ways. Lorelai decided not to dwell on the past, Bradley's birth had taken the past away, and he was the new light.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, a bit different this time, I hope you liked it and I hope you'll let me know by reviewing and please keep reading. Just a few more chapters left until the end now so please stick with it. Thank you very much.

elliex


	39. Part 38 'It's Christmas'

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 38 'It's Christmas' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll enjoy this extra long chapter and please continue to read and review.

Thank you.

elliex

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

December Stars Hollow 

"Logan, stop with the fussing, I'm fine" Rory had thrown up for the 6th time since she had arrived home the day before.

"Obviously you're not, otherwise you wouldn't be being sick all of the time" Logan was bringing Rory drinks of water and magazines and renting movies constantly. He wouldn't let Rory get up.

"Look, I'm fine. I want to go for a walk; I want to go to Luke's see my mom. Talk to some different people" Rory had felt her life slip away from her once and she knew that now her life wasn't guaranteed to be as long as she thought. Her experiences had taught her that she should cherish what time she may or may not have left. Doctors said there was no way of telling what was wrong with her, why she fainted and threw up all of the time, why she was so weak, so there was no way of telling how long she had left to live. Some had said there was nothing wrong, she was fine to live a long and happy life. While other had said symptoms showed her life expectancy to be just a matter of months. This later diagnosis had made Rory think about life, she wanted to live it while she had it, not sit around at home; doing interviews with the press about her illness while Logan did everything for her. She wanted to play with her boys, to spend her Christmas time out in Stars Hollow, with the people and the town.

"Maybe tomorrow" Logan said passing Rory another glass of water.

"Ugh" Rory moaned, rolling her eyes.

Looking at Stars Hollow was different now. Rory had been thinking over the days she had spent here since her return, how much she had missed. She knew her mom constantly thought about how much of Rory's life she had missed, but it wasn't until now that Rory had returned to Stars Hollow that she had began to realise how much of her mom's life she had missed. Her mom had changed so much without Rory even thinking about it. Her mom had been with Luke, she had expanded the inn, her and Sookie had bought a small restaurant just outside of town and it was filled every night. Her mom had helped Luke to expand and re-decorate and the house Rory had called home for so long was completely remodelled. Rory wasn't sure why but she had expected everything to have stayed the same while she was gone.

Logan put up the Christmas tree a week before Christmas, with the help of all of the children. Well, Dylan tried to help Bradley do it but he didn't understand Bradley was way too young. After putting up the tree Lorelai came over to watch them while he went out Christmas shopping. Rory felt so stupid, like she was a little kid. All the while she had been sat in the same place she had been sat since she had returned from the hospital almost 2 weeks before.

One day she just got sick of it. Logan was at work and Lorelai was in the kitchen with the boys. Eden and Bradley were sleeping. It was the perfect opportunity for Rory to get out. She got up and put on her coat and quietly left. When she got out there were a few photographers but she wasn't really bothered, she was just pleased to be outside. She decided she needed some privacy and so took herself to the bridge were she used to sit and talk with jess. It had been a long time since she had even thought about Jess, she wondered now where he was and what he was doing. Rory could feel she was dying in herself and she didn't need some doctor to tell her she didn't have long and she wanted to spend the time she had left revisiting past times she had spent here, with the people she had known so well but hadn't spoken to in years.

As she walked along the road to the bridge she could see someone leaning over the railing. They were talking; Rory couldn't see anyone else so she presumed they were talking to themselves. Rory couldn't have said who it was because she didn't know half the townsfolk anymore and felt she had no right to try to guess like she would have had before. As she got closer she knew who it was, it was Lane.

Rory hadn't seen Lane in 6 years and she was completely different. Rory was nervous, she wasn't sure if it was ok for her to talk to Lane, was she allowed after leaving for so long and not bothering to talk to her. Rory felt then she had nothing to lose but time and time was something she needed right now, should she risk it? Rory's answer was yes, she should.

"Hey" Rory smiled as she approached silently

Lane turned around, startled as if she'd seen a ghost, Rory knew she probably felt she had, after all it had been 6 years. Rory almost looked like the ghost version of her past self. She was so much skinnier and paler than 6 years ago, she looked frail and weak, and Rory guessed she looked just like a ghost of her 20-year-old self now 6 years on.

"Rory" Lane looked scared almost, Rory presumed Lane hadn't found out Rory had returned home.

"That's me" Rory stood next to Lane looking over the railing. When she looked out across lake she saw that Lane had not in fact been talking to herself but to Zack and what looked to be their children. Zack and the 3 children were in a boat each with their little fishing rods. They were quite a way out so their figures were not absolutely clear.

"It's been a long time," Lane said quietly, signalling to her husband and children.

"It has" Rory nodded. She hadn't known about Lanes children but she was sure Lane had heard about hers and that saddened Rory. That Lane knew more about Rory than Rory did of Lane.

They paused their slow conversation for a while as they both looked over the bridge and out across the lake. Rory knew she would remember these few moments forever, it was as though her heart had stopped at 20 and she had missed 6 years, now all of the feelings of happiness and sadness she would have felt in Stars Hollow were flooding back. It was as though her heart had stopped feeling the minute she had left stars hollow. Her heart belonged her. It was here she was at her best, her happiest.

"How's your life?" Rory broke the silence and decided to ask Lane a question that would spark a conversation that Rory could take with her to her next life, when she passed.

"My life's good. I have a good life Rory and I hope you do to" Lane wasn't feeling like talking, she was too happy and upset at the same time, she feared tears would hide her words.

"My life's good, now at least. I'm back in Stars Hollow" Rory smiled at the thought of her perfect small town home and life.

"I heard" Lane sounded cold yet her heart was filled with warmth.

"I'm sorry Lane, I meant to call, I was in over my head" Rory started to cry a little now, just small tears, silent ones.

"It's ok, I'm just sad to think what you missed" Lane smiled back at Rory now, she was being honest, she was genuinely sad that Rory had missed so much.

"Me too, I missed a lot." Rory rubbed her eyes at the thought "So, you're a mom"

"Yeah, 5 years now. Twin boys and a little girl, I love it. How about you?"

"4. 3 boys and a girl"

"Really!"

"You didn't know"

"No, I stopped reading the newspapers and magazines right after the twins were born. I knew about your first Levi, they were born around the same time. After that I lost interest, there was so much for me to do, what with having 2 at once. I heard about the last one though, you were ill when he was born; I caught the news at Luke's. But 4!"

"Yeah, I know, it was never meant to be like that, but I wouldn't give any of them up for the world. Yeah, I wish I could say I was ill, but I cant"

"Why not?" Lane questioned. She hadn't realised when the twins had been born that stopping reading the news and watching the television had caused her to miss so much.

"I still am" Rory's heart strings were pulling she felt they were going to break at any minute and the tears she had held back were going to flow more freely than ever before. "I'm dying"

Rory cried and Lane thought. Lane thought about what she could say to Rory. She hadn't seen her in years but she had been her best friend and now they had just seen each other again and she was being told Rory was dying. It was all too much to take in. They stood for 10 minutes side by side, Lane thinking and Rory crying. This time it was Lane who broke the silence.

"Are you scared, you know, of dying?" Lane wasn't sure if she was supposed to ask or not, but she had nothing to loose just like Rory had thought when she had decided to take the plunge and talk to Lane.

"Not, not really. I mean everyone dies right. I haven't really thought much about it but I figure at least I know that I'm dying and I can make the most of my time, it's not as though it'll come as a surprise and I won't have had all my last wishes." Over the past 2 weeks after coming home form the hospital and being waited on hand and foot, Rory had found herself with a lot of time to think about dying, and she had formed a few opinions.

"I suppose that's true"

"I am scared of one thing though" Rory said thinking about how she had realised her lack of time was worrying.

"What's that?" Lane was worried yet curious at the same time. She had never really spoken to anyone who was seriously dying before, only the few times she had seen old man Twickam on his death bed.

"Time" Rory said simply, there it was, her only fear.

"Time?" Lane didn't get it; she guessed she never would unless she was ever told she was dying.

"Yeah, time. Not so much of it catching up with me, I'm prepared for that, I think. But, running out of time, time with my babies, time with Logan, with my mom, with this town. And I'm afraid of what I'll miss."

"I know I'm not able to say that I know how you feel because obviously I don't. But if I were you, I wouldn't be worrying about what I'm going to miss when I'm gone, I'd be too busy planning what I'm going to do with the time I have left." Lane spoke more passionately than she thought she could. She had carried so much resentment for the way Rory had abandoned her and her town over the years that she had always figured Rory's return would be an angry and upsetting time. Yes, she was upset but she was no longer angry, she was sad, sad that she had a limited amount of time to find her best friend in the new and improved Rory.

"But I don't have that long." Rory said happy that lane cared still yet sad she had left it so late to find her again.

"Rory face it, you haven't got that long by the sounds of things. If I were you, I'd stop worrying and start living.

Rory walked away from her conversation with Lane having gained so much and lost everything she needed to lose to be at peace with her life. Rory was finally at rest, as sad as it felt to know that she was prepared to die, she was.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, so I know a lot of people won't be happy with the way this is going, but I'm sorry, it's the way things turned out. I hope you will keep reading and reviewing though because it means so much to me. Thanks you for all the support form my reviewers and I hope you'll continue.

elliex


	40. Part 39 ‘It’s Chicken or Pie’

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 39 'It's Chicken or Pie' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Thanks for sticking with this story and please keep reading and reviewing it means so much to know people like my stories. I hope you'll stick with this story to the end (3 more chapters after this one).

Thank you,

elliex

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

December Stars Hollow 

Rory had scared Logan half to death with her talk over Christmas. Rory had been filled with ideas about dying and it was during this time that Logan had come to realise that she was right, she was dying. Neither of them had admitted that they knew it was the truth, but inside they were both battling with the reality that Rory's mystery illness was going to kill her and it was going to be soon. Rory was getting weaker and more tired and small everyday life chores were becoming too much for her.

They woke up at 7am on Christmas morning to open presents with the children but Rory had returned to bed at 10am. It was lucky Sookie and Lorelai were coming over to cook and spend the day. Logan let Rory sleep as long as he could, until dinner had been ready and everyone had gathered around the table. Logan made the most of the day because he knew it was likely to be his last Christmas Rory, judging by the way things were going.

That Logan had realised what he wanted before the inevitable happened and the love of his life left him. He wanted to be married to her, even if they were only married for a few months; at least he was able to say that they were married.

"Hey Rory" Logan woke Rory who had been asleep almost all afternoon in an armchair in the living room.

"Hmm" Rory stirred and opened her tired dark eyes.

"Can you, come with me for a second" Logan asked a small smile gracing his face.

"Sure" Rory stood up slowly and followed Logan out into the dark back yard. Except it wasn't dark anymore. The whole garden was draped in white fairy lights. It was gorgeous and Rory's eyes opened fully for the first time in weeks.

"What's going on?" Rory asked.

"Come with me" Logan took Rory's hand and walked her to the white bench at the end of the garden. He sat her down and then he knelt down on one knee. Rory's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Rory, will you marry me?" Logan said it as plainly as he could, that's all it was a simple gesture, he wanted it so badly it didn't need to be anything else. He held out and open jewellery box and inside it sat a tiny gold ring. It had a little green diamond set into it. Rory knew that it would have cost him a fortune and that it was probably one of the most sought after rings in Hollywood but to her it could have been a dollar and she wouldn't have cared.

"Yeah, yeah I will" Rory stood up and hugged Logan. Logan placed the ring gently onto Rory's finger and it looked the picture of perfection. Logan knew he would get his last wish.

"There's one catch" Logan smiled cheekily.

"Yeah?"

"We have to get married on New Years Day"

"That's in 3 days" Rory said sounding shocked yet smiling at the greatness of this plan.

"I know" and with that Logan led Rory into the house, switching the fairy lights of behind him.

The next day was magical for Rory, it was all happening too fast like a spiral dancing around her, yet she wasn't scared or worried, she was happy and excited. Her mom was doing almost everything and Sookie was cooking. Logan was taking the boys to get tuxes with Luke and later Rory was going with Eden, her mom and most recently Lane, to buy bridesmaids dresses.

Throughout all the madness Rory had spent her time thinking about who else she should invite, people she hadn't seen in years. She thought about Dean and Jess and Paris and Doyle. She had kept in touch with Paris right up to the weeks before Eden's birth but Paris had told her to sort her life out and that was the last Rory had heard from her. She had thought about her grandparents everyday since she had left them 6 years ago. But she was settled with them, she had spoken to them about 6 months ago, in secret, they no longer lived in Hartford, they had moved on to Martha's Vineyard and spent most of their year travelling the world. They were even, and Rory loved that she had done that. There were other people whom she had met along they way, throughout her life and she wished them all the best, but her main aim was to make things right with as many as she could.

Rory began to contact the people she needed to make it right with, she knew the paper Doyle worked for so she got his number from them, she figured he and Paris would still be together, they were made for each other. She called and Paris answered, they're still together. They talked for a while and Paris said she knew what was going on, Rory guessed she might. They both apologised and Paris talked about her life now. She and Doyle married last year, they had thought about asking Rory and Logan but weren't sure if they should. They had a little bay now she'd 5 weeks old. Rory had never imagined Doyle and Paris getting married or having children but it just goes to show, loosing touch is a bad thing to do.

Rory asked Luke for Jess' number but he didn't have it, she asked Liz and she got a number. Rory called the number and the phone picked up, it was Jess. Peaking to him brought back memories of the days she would read books and talk about them with him. Jess was still like that, he hadn't grown up, he hadn't move on he hadn't changed. He still lived in a scratty New York apartment and used his great knowledge to pack groceries downtown. Rory was saddened that Jess was not on a track, but it made her remember her youth. She invited him to the wedding, he turned her down. She wasn't surprised. At least he'd talked to him and settled her soul and hopefully his.

Dean was a little easier to track down. Taylor gave Rory his number, evidently he's now moved on from his job at Doose's but still lives where he did with Lindsay. Rory called even though she was nervous. A little boy answered so Rory asked to speak to his Dad. His Dad was Dean. Dean having children didn't surprise Rory he had always been an old fashioned man, wanting to get married, have kids. Dean wasn't mad at Rory for forgetting him in fact he was just pleased she'd called. Lindsay had been killed a few months before in a car accident, he said it was nice to have someone other than his mother or mother in law call him. They had 4 children, just like Rory, only they had 2 of each. Dean said he was coping, he was learning to be a father and a mother at the same time, and they needed that. Dean was so selfless; he was more concerned with how Rory was and how life was for her than himself and his troubles.

It was talking to Dean that made Rory realise that Logan was going to be just like Dean when Rory eventually partook in the inevitable and died. Logan was going to be a single Dad trying to cope with 4 young children practically on his own. He was going to have to work and take care of them and feed them, send them to school. Sure, Lorelai and Luke would never leave him but Rory imagined that her mom would have another baby of her own, a baby with Luke.

Rory's mind was spinning with all these things she had never thought about, she'd thought about what she would miss but not like this, she was thinking like the children's Birthdays and stuff not Logan being alone and her mom having another baby. Rory needed to calm down and remember she could fight, she had given in when she didn't need to, Rory would fight the illness for her families sake. She took her time to think now and she thought deeply.

The planning of the wedding was going so fast all the details were passing Rory by. Maybe if she had been ok and not so ill she would have wanted to be part of planning her wedding but right now she was ok with just standing by and letting Logan and her mom and the town take care of it, she was too tired to think most of the time.

"Chicken for the reception" Logan repeated on the phone to Lorelai.

"Chicken?" Rory sat up, so far she hadn't cared but she thought since she was up a little interest in her own wedding might be ok.

"Yeah" Logan repeated to Rory.

"Chicken's……ugh!" Rory pulled a funny face trying to show Logan how unimpressed she was with Chicken.

"It's Chicken or Pie" Logan gave options sarcastically.

"Chicken it is then" Rory said realising what coming into the planning so late in the stage was like. Rory smiled at Logan and then lay back in her chair falling asleep once more.

The day had arrived and Rory's heart had woke up glowing, Logan's singing. They were having an early wedding because it was likely if Rory had to wait too long that she would fall asleep.

Rory was ready quickly and then concentrated on getting Eden ready. Logan was in charge of all the boys so Luke and Lorelai helped him to dress Levi and Dylan in their cute tuxes and Bradley in an occasion appropriate outfit.

Watching all of the goings on Logan's heart beat so fast, he had waited years for this without ever really knowing it and the feeling of it being over soon was the best ever, because then he would have Rory, so would finally be his and only his.

Paris and Doyle came with their baby and Dean with 2 of his children. Rory smiled at them all as she crossed the square, she was pleased that her past was there; pleased they were still her friends.

The time came for Rory to walk down the aisle. Rory followed behind Eden, Levi and Dylan, her mom holding her arm, giving her away. Luke and Logan stood waiting at the other end both smiling broadly. Inside Rory was smiling but on the outside she looked sad, yet even though she wanted so badly to look happy, so couldn't.

The vicar performed the ceremony that both Rory and Logan were sure only their friends and family were listening too. The Both said 'I do' and they mad their marriage agreement but to them it was just the being here that made it real not the beautiful rings they had given each other or the simplicity of saying 'I do' but being there together.

Logan and Rory had their first dance and Rory watched Logan's eyes and he watched hers. Rory's eyes were tired. They were dark and they were tired, yet behind them Logan knew that Rory was shining and that's all that mattered to him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading and please do review it means so much and keeps me motivated. I'm sorry if you don't like the way this story is going but reviews to tell me that, are still ok.

Thank you,

elliex


	41. Part 40 'Perfect or Not'

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 40 'Perfect or Not' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Ok so sorry you don't like the way this story is going but I hope you'll still read and review. Only 2 more chapters after this so please stick with it until the end. Thanks for all reviews and please keep them coming they make my day.

Thanks you and Enjoy……

elliex

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

January Stars Hollow 

Rory woke up the next day feeling different, like her heart had lifted. She felt like she was flying. Logan looked like everything she had ever wanted as he lay there sleeping underneath the clean white sheets. His body moved only slightly as he breathed quietly. Rory just loved to watch him as though he was a child. She used to watch Eden sleep when she had been born, she looked so angelic and Rory remembered how much she felt undeserving at the birth of her beautiful daughter, but now she knew she deserved her, she deserved them all.

Rory woke up and she didn't feel like going back to sleep for the first time in weeks. She got up and made breakfast for them all. She sat out in the back garden in her nightwear, just waiting for them to wake. She liked to think that she would always be there for them, and since yesterday when she had made a promise to herself that she would fight her illness, she felt she was doing a good job.

She wasn't going to over do it with her fighting she was going to do it quietly and one step at a time so as not to make it any worse than it already was.

She thought maybe a walk to Luke's to start with and then maybe she could walk the boys to school. A steady amount of exercise would do her good she was sure.

"Rory, what are you doing up, are you ok?" Logan looked panicked as he found Rory sitting outside on a cold and snowy winter morning.

"Wow, don't panic, I'm fine, I was just waiting for you all to wake up, I made breakfast" Rory loved the look of worry Logan gave her, like she was a child that was going to catch a cold.

Rory walked into the kitchen as though nothing was bothering her, Logan loved this new care free determined attitude, it just worried him that being care free meant she wasn't taking enough care when she needed to.

Rory watched as her children ate as though it were something amazing, but to her she was sure it was. She loved the way Levi took so long to eat his cereal and yet how quickly Dylan had it down. She liked just to watch them because accepting the inevitable was a hard thing to do but accepting that these times were to be the last she would spend with her children was not. So watching them was giving her the memories she would keep forever and the motivation to keep on going.

Rory already had her day planned out, she would drop Levi off at school and then Logan would drive into Hartford to work, so then she could have a walk around town. She wanted to buy a digital camera, a good one so she could take lots of pictures of her and the children. She had originally thought from previous experience that the closet thing to a digital camera you could buy in Stars Hollow was a toothbrush but she was wrong. Since her departure and then return there had been a sudden need for an electrical shop in Stars Hollow what with the new age of technology all of a sudden reaching the small towns and by that it's meant by Taylor tempting it.

As she walked around town that day she was almost seeing things as she remembered the times she had spent at each bench or shop. She sat and read at the bench in the centre of town and she would sit with Jess at the bridge and she and Lane would hang out at Sophie's. All of these places were special to her and eventually she wanted them all to be special to her children, she wanted to watch them grow up here experiencing things like she did. She wanted them to go to Chilton and have the opportunities she had and she wanted them all to got Yale or Harvard or a really good school, she wished them the best, even if she wouldn't be there Logan would take care of it.

It was walking through town where she came up with the idea of writing down what she wanted to happen in the future, just in case she wasn't there, which would be sad but she had come to realise that the world wouldn't stop for her.

Rory took out a piece of paper, sat down in the gazebo leaving Eden and Bradley to sleep and wrote down what she wanted.

_What I want when I go:_

_P.S. I don't want you to feel like these are orders, just suggestions on how I would be doing it in the future, just so you know how I feel from in the sky._

_I want you to sell my house in LA, please, and move all of the kid's stuff and mine into your place. You won't need my place it's crummy and too much in the limelight so get rid of it._

_I want you to send them all to Chilton, when it's their time, they'll get a good education there and they'll enjoy it, I did at least._

Please keep talking to my mom, don't stop just because I won't be around anymore, she'll need you to help her and you may even need her.

Don't go all healthy and stressed parent like on me, let our kids be free and alive, I want them to grow up like I did, having fun not breaking rules, let them feel like their alive because you never know when it'll be over.

Please don't take them back to LA, let them live in Stars Hollow and be able to run in the square without being chased by photographers, take yourself away from the limelight, but do what's right use your judgement, if things get out of control and you need to go don't worry, I understand.

Don't worry yourself to death when Eden becomes a teenager, you'll be fine, and you'll have my mom.

I know you said for me not to ever worry about or mention this, but even if Jack comes back and wants to see Eden, you can use your judgement, you know if he seems to be ok to have cleaned up his act then maybe it wouldn't be so bad for him to see her, he's her father after all but don't worry about letting her go, you'll always be her Dad the one who cares.

Thanks Logan, I love you.

That night, when Rory got home, she made dinner (spaghetti and meatballs, from a tin) and she sat them all down together. Bradley in his highchair and a cute little bib on saying 'My Mommy Loves Me' Logan had given it to Rory when he had been born; it was once Levi's. Eden too sat in a high chair and Rory watched her as she ate, she looked so cute, it was hard for Rory to believe that Eden was 1 already; things had moved so fast and changed so very much since her birth. Levi and Dylan sat chatting about their days a school and their afternoon spent at Sookie's. It was like the end of a really sad movie where everything turns out great at the end and the camera zooms out on the family, all sat around the table eating dinner laughing and joking together. Rory and her mom had always made fun of those kinds of movies but now Rory wished this were one and everything would turn out all right in the end, she just wished.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Dylan asked sweetly a piece of potato dropping from his fork.

"Yeah, baby, I'm fine, just fine" Rory smiled and picked Bradley out of his chair, she sat him on her knee and bounced him up and down, watching him giggle. Logan watched and smiled and Eden clapped her hands wanting to be bounced too. Levi and Dylan laughed along as Rory wished the camera would zoom out now and leave them to be as happy as this forever. And as she wished she said her final goodbyes.

And that was it; Rory had made her peace with the world.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok so a bit of a short like chapter, I know a lot of you don't like the way this story is going or the way it will probably end but I hope you'll still read and review, thanks.

elliex


	42. Part 41 'How Can It Be The End'

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 41 'How Can It Be The End?' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Ok this is the penultimate chapter and please brace yourselves because it will be sad, I cried writing it. I know a lot of you will not like the way this is going and almost certainly the way it is ending but it'd the way it is and I hope you'll leave that aside and still read and review the next chapter. Thanks again.

Enjoy……

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

February 

_4pm, Rory and Logan's bedroom, Their House, Stars Hollow._

"Hey sweetie, are you feeling any better?" Logan asked as he entered the room. Rory was laid on the bed, her eyes closed, she looked so quiet and peaceful. They had been in garden with the children and Lorelai and Luke. Rory had started to feel tired so she came in for a nap.

Logan walked closer towards her, she was laid on the right side and he crept up to her side, and kneeled down close. She was sleeping, but her body was still. Logan began to panic.

"Rory honey, are you ok" Logan tapped her back, still no movement came "Baby come on, ace don't leave me please" Logan started to cry; he was shaking her body trying to hold on. She was gone. Rory had left the world.

In some ways Logan thought that she had already known. Like she had left them in the garden knowing she was going now. The way she looked at the children all playing in the yard and the look she gave her Mom and Luke sat together. But most of all the ways he had let go of Logan's hand, like she held onto it as long as possible, but in the end she had to leave and Logan couldn't come with her. Logan knew he'd never forget the way she left, the last look she gave him. It would be with him always.

Logan sat beside her for a while, holding her hand, he wanted to stay with her but he knew he had to go, go and tell Lorelai and Luke and then ultimately break the news to Levi and Dylan. Eden and Bradley were too young to understand.

Out of all of the things that were going through his mind at that moment the biggest was fear. Logan was scared. Scared of what would happen now, would he stay in Stars Hollow or go back to California. What about the children, would he get to keep them all? Eden wasn't really his, would the court take her away and give her to Jack? Logan was scared.

Logan walked slowly downstairs and entered the kitchen. Lorelai was standing at the sink looking through the big window that overlooked the back yard. Luke was trying to teach he boys to play baseball, Bradley and Eden were together, Bradley was lying down and Eden sitting up, laughing and clapping her cute little hands, they were lying on the rug, the one Rory had given Logan for Christmas, the one with all the pictures and the documents sewn into it.

"Hey, how is she?" Lorelai asked as she heard Logan's footsteps as he entered the kitchen.

Lorelai turned to face Logan, a glass of lemonade in her hands. She saw his tear streamed face and looked into his grief stricken eyes. Lorelai knew what he was preparing to say.

"I'm sorry Lorelai, she's gone" Logan said, he tried to sound strong be he couldn't, he just broke down and cried. Lorelai dropped the glass she was holding and it fell to the floor smashing. The both watched as the lemonade spread across the floor.

Lorelai began to cry, slowly at first but the cries became sobs, then blubbers. Logan had joined her, sobbing so much he could no longer see.

Luke heard the cries from inside and dropped his bat. He ran in and held Lorelai. He knew, he didn't even have to ask.

For a while they all just cried. No one spoke and nothing but cries could be heard. Eventually they calmed down. They had to do something. Lorelai took the kids over to Sookie's and Luke called someone to come and collect Rory. Eventually people outside figured it out, when they saw the ambulance picking Rory up. They brought over casseroles and pies. Lane came and Lulu, Miss Patty and Babette together. Taylor even brought over some plans for a town memorial service. It was all too much at the moment but they all agreed it was good to be living in small town America.

There seemed like so much to do and so many people to call that there was no time for grief. It was getting late and Logan was tired, he couldn't go on any longer. He packed up his things and walked away from his desk. Lorelai and Luke had gone. Eden and Bradley were sleeping upstairs and Dylan and Levi were staying with Sookie for now.

Logan dragged himself up the stairs and into his and Rory's room. The bed was there, unmade, her smell still in the room. He couldn't stay in here, not now, she was gone and this was her room, her place. He began to walk out, slowly, but he slowly stopped moving, he couldn't do it anymore, he'd lost his ace. He sank down and sat on the floor at the end of their bed. He sobbed, head in his hands, for as long as he could, until there were no tears left behind his eyes, and then he just lay down and slept, because right now, there was nothing else he could do.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Breaking News:

A-list actress Rory Gilmore has lost her fight for life. The star, who was diagnosed with a relatively unknown disease, died earlier this afternoon. She was found by her husband, billionaire businessman Logan Huntzberger at their home in Stars Hollow, Connecticut, Rory's hometown. Rory, a mother of 4, is reported to have spent the day with Logan, her children and her mom and step-father before going inside to rest.

No statement on behalf of the family has been issued so far. Many are questioning the custody arrangement and will concerning her daughter Eden, whose father is Yankees pitcher Jack Baker and not her now husband and father of her other 3 children Logan Huntzberger. Arrangements for her funeral are to be made in the next few days.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lorelai came over first thing in the morning. She'd been focusing all her grief into working and doing things for other people. She'd got up at 6am, cleaned last nights pots, showered and then moved on to Logan's and Rory's, well just Logan's now. Logan was still sleeping on the floor of his and Rory's room so Lorelai left him there. She took the sheets of Rory and Logan's bed, washed them and put them back on. She washed the dishes, picked the children's toys up and cleaned the kitchen. She couldn't seem to stop, it was out of hand.

"Lorelai" Sookie said, opening the door and sticking her head in.

"Hey Sookie, I'm in the kitchen" Lorelai shouted back. She wasn't crying and she didn't seem upset, but she was different, Sookie could tell. Lorelai had spent 26 years of her life dedicated to Rory and now all of that was gone, Rory was gone.

"Lor, what are you doing. I mean I understand you're upset but sweetie let yourself be upset" Sookie jumped right to the point, not hanging on to dance around Lorelai and her pain.

"Oh, you understand do you? Did your only daughter die, the one you spent 26 years of your life looking over, taking care of. Well I'm sorry Sookie, but you dont get it. For 19 years Rory was everything to me, until Luke came along and then I traded her in and I feel so bad you would never understand. I just got her back Sook, just. And now she's gone" Lorelai spoke slowly, first she spoke boldly but as she went on her voice broke and tears started to fall until the last words could only just be heard behind the sobs.

"Baby, its ok to cry" Sookie said, "She was your daughter" Sookie comforted Lorelai, sitting with her at the table, stroking her hair and resting Lorelai's head across her knee. Lorelai cried and cried some more. She and Sookie sat for a while talking about Rory and everything she did and all that she loved. Sookie was really sad too, she'd been right there all of Rory's life, sitting on the sidelines helping Lorelai along. She'd lost something as well but she didn't want to cry yet, she wasn't ready. Different people grieve in different ways and she was sure it would come soon. But right now she needed to be there, standing on the sidelines again, helping Lorelai and Logan to cope.

Logan woke up, his face feeling dirty and tired, tearstained. He couldn't remember anything about how he got there, lying on the floor in his and Rory's room. He was tired still. Logan stood up and walked out into the hallway, heading towards the bathroom when he heard voices coming from downstairs. Logan wasn't ready for any of today. His wife, the love of his life and the mother of his children had just died. Logan had lost his ace and he needed time to come to terms with it.

The next few days were filled with crying and tears. Logan had spoken to Levi and Dylan and he'd tried to tell Eden, but it was too hard. Luke and Sookie organised the funeral and took care of the press. All Logan and Lorelai had to do was show up.

The service was painful for everyone in attendance.

"Live not in grief that she is no more, but live in thankfulness that she was" Logan would always remember that phrase, the minute the speaker spoke the words, he felt them touch his heart, as if Rory was there, right there sitting next to him, hand on his heart.

Lorelai knew that Rory was gone and she could feel it in the air, as they stood around her grave, each throwing a handful of dirt over her coffin. Lorelai looked over at Logan stood with Bradley in his arms and then at Levi and Dylan in their tiny suits, Eden in a pretty dress and all of a sudden she wasn't sad, she had Rory for 26 years and now she had 4 grandchildren and a son-in-law to be her family, not forgetting Luke. Rory had helped her get all of those things and in each of them a piece of Rory lied. So even if Rory's body was no longer wandering the earth, Rory, her soul and heart was still here, resting in each of her children's heart's and in the hearts of everyone she had ever touched with her sweetness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, I'm sorry if you didn't like that chapter, but it's how it is now. I didn't particularly like writing that chapter but its how I wanted this story to end, I wanted it to end as a Rogan in all its glory and personally I think I managed that. I hope that you will all review please and read the next chapter, the very last.

Thank you,

elliex


	43. Part 42 'I Will Remember You'

Gilmore Girls

High Flying Above Hollywood Hills

Part 42 'I Will Remember You' 

Summary

Rory's a Hollywood superstar and Logan's a billionaire business man, they have been apart so long it feels like they'll never be friends again, but something tragic brings them closer and who knows what will happen next….. Possible Rogan and a little JJ!

Disclaimer

I own nothing!

A/N:

Ok here it is, last chapter. I hope you guys have liked this story as much as I have liked writing it. I'd like to thank you all for the great reviews I have received throughout this story and I'm glad you stuck with it. Please review this chapter, I'd love to know what you think and I will write another GG fanfic most likely when I get a new idea.

Thank you so much!!!!!!!!

elliex

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

2 Years On Stars Hollow Graveyard 

Logan walked quietly through the Stars Hollow cemetery, Levi, Dylan, Eden and Bradley following behind. They walked up the centre path, past many gravestones, new an old, until he reached the top of the path. Logan turned and walked right along to the final gravestone, Rory's, the most beautiful spot in the graveyard, overlooking the best of Stars Hollow.

Levi and Dylan both tall young boys now, placed bunches of flowers at the head of her grave, Eden just stood and watched and Bradley held tightly onto Logan's hand. Logan was holding back the tears as he stood facing Rory's gravestone.

Lorelai 'Rory' Gilmore.

Loving mother

Caring daughter and beautiful wife.

You will be missed forever

Rest in peace.

My Ace.

Logan had inscribed the 'My Ace', after the gravestone was set in place about 8 months ago; he felt it was missing something. So he took a hammer and a chisel and inscribed the 'My Ace' at the end. Lorelai said it added character.

"Hey, guess what Ace, it's me again. I know I normally come on Tuesday's but today's the 2-year anniversary of well, you know. So I brought everyone with me, your mom said she is coming later, you know with Luke and you'll get to meet the new baby, they all love her.

Anyway, everything's going really great down here. Levi and Dylan are both doing great in school, Lulu's Dylan's teacher and they love it. And Eden, she starts preschool this next semester. I finally moved all of your stuff out of your house in Cali and moved it into mine. I'm going to sell yours now like you asked, I always intended to respect your wishes, I just needed time, I'm sure you know that. Your mom's new baby is so cute. She and Luke are great parents. Her names Sophie, not what you expected right, but it's cute, or at least I think so.

I know you said in your will that Eden was mine, but Jack called last week, he was in Hartford and he wanted to see her. He's out of rehab now, 6 months sober and he's got himself a pretty girlfriend, he's really sorted himself out now, so I let him see her, only for an hour, he took her to McDonalds. I told her about him and she said she understood, she didn't call him Dad, she only calls me that" Logan smiled as he spoke to Rory, telling her about everything as if she wasn't there, but he knew she was always there, sitting beside him when he worked late at the office, there when Levi hurts himself or when Eden needs her Mom.

"People and 'US Weekly' did a piece on you this morning and NBC had a little series of pictures in your memory. I gave them some of before you were famous and your mom sent some of when you were young and of course your high school graduation picture. Taylor's organising another yearly festival, its special though. Even though it's still a pain in the backside to have him asking me stuff about his fair, it's ok this time because this fair is called,

'The annual Stars Hollow, Rory Gilmore foundation fair'

Pretty cool, huh, I think it is, so do the kids, they're guests of honour. Lane stopped by yesterday, I haven't seen her in a while, she said would I give you these flowers" Logan laid a bunch of beautiful flowers in front of her gravestone "I still don't think she's quite ready to come and see you yet, not a lot of people are.

Oh and Benny's back, well not back, she just called last week, wanted to know how I was doing and the boys, it was unexpected but I missed her, not like that, I love you but she was cool and the boys liked her. She asked if she could come stay soon, I agreed, I thought it might be a good idea.

Anyway that's all for this week, I just wanted you to remember we're always thinking of you. Levi and Dylan want to speak to you now. I'll see you next week ace." And with that Logan wiped a tear from his eyes and moved away, letting Levi and Dylan step forward. They stood side by side directly in front of Rory's gravestone.

Dylan spoke first, slowly and nervously, they'd never spoken to her like this before, but they were older now, Dylan was 7 nearly and Levi was 8 the week before.

"Hey mommy, its me, Dylan. I hope you still remember me, I'll always remember you, Sookie said she won't let me forget to come here every year. I promise I'll try my best not to. I miss you loads, Bradley doesn't know who you are, but I tell him, don't worry. Daddy gave me some photos to show him. He said I'll have to show Eden too because he might forget you, but don't worry, I'll make sure they know. I really like school now and Lulu said I'm doing really good, we're doing fiddler on the roof. I didn't get the part of the fiddler though, I forgot my lines, and so Kirk got the part. I told Lorelai and she couldn't stop laughing. I asked her why and she just said be sure to tell your mom, so I'm telling you, I hope you get it. But I got a really good part still and Daddy's helping me learn my lines. Anyway, I'll come and see you again soon, I promise and I'll keep telling Bradley and Eden about you. I love you mommy. Bye" Dylan walked over to the gravestone and got really close. He kissed the air and blew it towards Rory's gravestone.

Dylan stepped back and Logan held his shoulder as he began to cry. Levi moved forward and looked down to the floor.

"Hey mommy. I don't really have much to tell you. I do stuff like Dylan, like go to school and talk to Eden and Bradley, he pretty much told you it all. But I have some questions. I think about them alot and I figured I'd ask you even if I don't get a reply you're the only person I know in Heaven. I was wondering you know, is it nice up there?" Levi tipped his head back and looked up into the blue February sky. "I mean do you like it, and can you like see us all the time or only when we're here or do you not see us at all, maybe you can only hear us? I was thinking you could maybe come and tell me one day, like in secret, like a kind of ghost and answer my questions, I'll keep it a secret and I won't tell Gd, I promise. I want to see you again, I miss you loads" Levi started to cry. He could remember Rory the best, he was the oldest of them all and he felt responsible for knowing stuff about her and being able to tell Eden and Bradley stuff when they forgot or in Bradley's case when he didn't know. "It's really sad that you've gone but people say Heaven is a better place, I believe it. Daddy says if I'm good I'll go to heaven and we'll all be together again, I hope so because I liked it before, right when Bradley was born, it was fun. Oh wait; I just remembered one more thing. We had to do a show and tell thing where we brought in our Mom's and told the class about them. Miss Langley said that I didn't have to do it, but I wanted to. So I took in photos of you, Lorelai gave me some when you were little and I took some from the photo album of when we went to Disneyworld, you, me and Dylan and Eden was in your belly still. And then I took the picture or your gravestone in too. I'll read you what I said." Levi took a piece of scrumpled up paper from his pants pocket and opened it up. "This is my mom. She's my favoritest person ever. I love her so much, she taught me loads of stuff like how to tie my shoe and tell the time. But now she can't speak to me anymore, but I can still feel her. My mommy went to Heaven a while ago, to be an angel, because she was one. I remember her though, I remember loads, but my brother and sister don't, they were just babies so I have to tell them stuff. But there's always new stuff to tell her like things I know my Mom's saying when she's with me. My Dad said she's always with me because her heart is the same as mine. I miss my Mom but I know she's always there, and I always know where to find her. The place she rests is really nice with flowers and all, it's quiet and it over looks Stars Hollow, her favourite place in the world. I love sitting there and talking to her just like you talk to your Mom's, except my Mom doesn't speak to me, she just stands next to me all the time, helping me." Levi put the paper back in his pocket. "If you are always watching us you've heard that already but until I know you are, I can't be too sure so I'm sorry if I repeated myself but I really wanted you to hear that. I'll come and see you again soon, I miss you Mommy. Bye" Levi walked back to Logan who was in tears again.

Levi took hold of Logan's hand and they all took one last look at Rory's gravestone, 2 years, that's how long it had been.

"See you ace" Logan whispered under his breath. He winked at her and then turned and walked away. Dylan and Levi followed behind him as he carried Bradley and held Eden's hand. They all left Rory's gravestone with their flowers, the kisses and winks for Rory and as she received them Rory sat up in Heaven smiling.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, that's it. It's all over now. I really enjoyed writing this story and even though the end was sad, I'm still pleased about the end. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and I hope that you'll still review this last chapter because I'd love to hear what you thought of it.

Thank you again,

Peace out,

elliex


End file.
